


Xeque-Mate

by aneternalmiddle



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneternalmiddle/pseuds/aneternalmiddle
Summary: Descubra o que acontece depois que a Inspetora Alicia Sierra encontra o professor em seu esconderijo. Será que ela vai continuar sendo uma rival à altura do professor ou acabará se tornando uma aliada essencial?Continuação de "Promessas quebradas".Esta fanfiction também está no Spirit e Wattpad.
Comments: 37
Kudos: 22





	1. Sem improvisos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmenteeee!  
> Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto eu estava ansiosa para publicar essa ff.  
> Espero que vocês gostem :)

“ _Jaque mate, hijo de puta._ ” Ela diz com um sorriso vitorioso.

O professor respira fundo, rapidamente considerando suas opções.

Primeiro, ele está sozinho no esconderijo e Marsella vai levar pelo menos uns 30 a 40 minutos para chegar lá, então o desfecho desse encontro vai depender única e exclusivamente dele e de suas próximas decisões.

Ele poderia tentar desarmá-la, mas, avaliando as possibilidades, ele teme que possa machucar o bebê que ela espera, então essa não é uma opção viável, pelo menos por agora.

Além do mais, ele precisa saber como ela descobriu o esconderijo dele e, principalmente, o que ela quer.

Analisando brevemente a situação, ele acredita que ela não veio para matá-lo, caso contrário já o teria feito, pois suas mãos não vacilam nem por um segundo. Ela segura a arma em direção ao rosto dele com uma convicção assustadora.

“Inspetora Sierra.” Ele finalmente fala, movendo uma de suas mãos em direção ao rosto para arrumar seus óculos, mas ela o impede.

“Não, não.” Ela diz, negando com a cabeça, sua arma sempre em posição. “Não se mexe. Um movimento errado e eu estouro essa sua cabecinha inteligente.”

“O que você quer, inspetora?” Ele pergunta trêmulo.

“Eu estava entediada em casa e pensei ‘ _o que será que o professor deve estar fazendo enquanto a mulher dele vai pra cadeia?_ ’ e aqui estou.” Ela fala com um sorriso irônico.

Ele não responde nada, apenas a encara sério.

“Agora você vai ficar calado?” Ela questiona e seu tom de voz não deixa dúvidas, ela está começando a perder a pouca paciência que tem.

“Se você quiser conversar, abaixa a amar.” Ele pede com calma.

“Não.” Ela responde depressa, “Senta ali.” E aponta em direção a uma cadeira próxima a parede.

Mas ele não se move do lugar e avisa, “Olha, inspetora, você está grávida e eu não quero te machucar.”

Ela solta uma risada rápida e antes que ele possa prever seus próximos passos, ela dispara novamente. Dessa vez, a bala passa tão perto da cabeça dele que deixa um zumbido em seu ouvido.

Ele a olha surpreso, assustado até, e repara que toda a postura dela demonstra que ela não havia errado o tiro e que ela não estava lá para brincadeiras e nem gracinhas. Naquele momento fica muito claro que se ela precisar atirar nele, ela vai, sem pensar duas vezes.

“Na cadeira, vamos.” Ela avisa novamente e, dessa vez, ele a obedece. Então, ela joga um par de algemas no chão perto dele e ordena. “Coloca as algemas.”

“Alicia.” Ele pede.

“Dois tiros de aviso é o meu limite, professor. Não vai ter um terceiro.” Ela fala com raiva.

E, novamente, ele faz o que ela manda e coloca as algemas.

Ela caminha em direção à mesa em que o professor estava anteriormente e olha as imagens que estão na tela do computador, sem entender muita coisa.

“O que vocês estavam comemorando?” Ela pergunta, mas ele não responde, então ela continua. “Enquanto você está aí brincando e comemorando com seus assaltantes de merda, a Raquel está presa. Você é um filho da puta mesmo!” Ela fala com raiva. “Eu avisei pra ela, mas ela não quis ouvir. Ela nunca quer me ouvir.”

Ele permanece calado, observando-a, analisando-a, e não precisa de muito para ele se dar conta de que ela, de alguma forma, se importa com a Raquel. Por um momento ele se questiona que tipo de história complicada elas duas tiveram.

“A Raquel está bem.” Ele fala, tentando demonstrar tranquilidade e confiança, mas a verdade é que ter uma arma apontada para sua cabeça deixa qualquer um nervoso.

“Bem?” Ela grita. “Você fodeu com a vida dela!”

Então, ele decide contar para ela que a Raquel está dentro do banco, mas a Alicia não acredita de primeira. Ela tenta contestá-lo, dizendo que sabe que a ex-inspetora estava sendo ouvida pelo juiz, mas ele fala para ela mudar os canais da pequena televisão à esquerda do computador e ver com os próprios olhos, pois as notícias já estão saindo em todos os lugares.

Ela vê as cenas de um helicóptero militar em cima do Banco da Espanha e vê quando um dos policiais desce do helicóptero e desaparece dentro do edifício.

De imediato, ela só consegue rir, imaginando que o Tamayo deve estar à beira de um infarto. Mas logo o sorriso dá lugar a um cenho franzido e sua expressão muda para uma de puro ódio.

“Caralho! Você a coloca lá dentro pra morrer enquanto eles tentam pegar o ouro pra você!” Ela grita e vai até ele, tomando o cuidado de não se aproximar demais e aponta a arma novamente para a testa dele. “Seu filho da puta, me dá um bom motivo pra eu não te matar agora mesmo!”

Ele sabe que ela não está brincando.

“Por que você está aqui, Alicia?” Ele tenta mudar de assunto.

“Porque você ferrou com a minha vida, com a minha carreira! Quinze anos da minha vida foram para a puta que pariu!” Ela grita.

“Mas não foi por minha culpa.”

Ele a vê tremer com a resposta que ele dá e é óbvio pra ele que ela está tentando se controlar pra não atirar nele.

Ela respira fundo, claramente nervosa, vai até a cadeira em que ele estava sentado antes, tira o casaco que está usando e se senta, acariciando sua barriga por um breve momento. Em seguida, ela coloca a arma em cima da mesa, tira um canivete do bolso do casaco e começa a brincar com ele enquanto encara o professor de forma pensativa.

“Qual é o plano?” Ela pergunta subitamente e o rosto dele mostra sua confusão. “Como você vai tirar eles de lá?”

“Eu não posso te falar isso.”

“Ah, mas você vai falar!” Ela se levanta de uma vez e se aproxima lentamente dele, o canivete ainda em suas mãos.

Mas há algo diferente no olhar dele. Ela percebe que por algum motivo ele parece mais confiante e ela olha para a entrada por onde veio para assegurar que eles estavam sozinhos ali.

“Alicia, eu já cansei do seu joguinho.” Ele chama a atenção dela de volta para ele. “O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não vai me entregar para a polícia, porque eu não preciso te lembrar que agora você é a fugitiva número um deles, seu nome está estampado em todos os jornais.”

E, simples assim, a paciência dela vai para os ares. Ela avança nele com o canivete, mas um barulho de arma sendo engatilhada a faz parar bem em frente ao professor.

Os dois olham por trás dela e lá está Marsella, aproximando-se deles com uma arma apontada para a Alicia. E é só desse pequeno instante de distração que o professor precisa.

No momento seguinte, Sérgio levanta da cadeira, envolve o corpo da inspetora com seus braços ainda algemados e comprime o pescoço dela com as mãos, assim como fez com Raquel uma vez.

Ela se debate na tentativa de pará-lo, mas ele não cede e sua visão começa a ficar embaçada. Ela sente que está prestes a desmaiar, mas no último momento ela crava o canivete na perna do professor, que grita de dor e cai ao chão, levando Alicia com ele.

“Professor!” Marsella se aproxima preocupado.

A cena é caótica por alguns segundos.

Ela cai por cima dele e tenta se levantar, mas os braços dele ainda estão ao redor de seu corpo e, com sua mente ainda um pouco atordoada devido à falta de suprimento sanguíneo, ele é mais rápido do que ela e consegue segurar seus dois pulsos com as mãos.

Em seguida, ele envolve as pernas dela com sua perna machucada, imobilizando-a. Na hora, talvez devido à adrenalina correndo em seu corpo, ele não sente a dor que irradia de sua perna.

Quando ele se dá conta, Marselha está praticamente em cima deles e por um momento ele teme que o homem dispare contra Alicia.

“Não atira, Marselha.” Ele ordena com pressa.

“Alicia, para! Para! Você está se machucando.” O professor grita no ouvido dela.

Ela tenta se soltar outra vez, mas não consegue, então ela para de se debater, sua respiração ainda acelerada e seu corpo completamente rígido.

“Já chega!” Sérgio fala de novo, enquanto olha para Marsella, claramente pedindo para que ele fique atento. “Eu vou te soltar, ¿ _vale_?”

Ela praticamente rosna pra ele e tenta mais uma vez mover os pulsos, sem sucesso.

“¿ _Vale_?” Ele pergunta de novo, dessa vez com a voz mais séria.

Ela não responde nada, mas também não se debate, então ele aceita isso como um sim.

Primeiro, ele remove a perna de cima dela e ela tenta se afastar o máximo possível, considerando que ele ainda segura os pulsos dela contra seu peito em uma espécie de abraço firme.

Lentamente, ele começa a subir suas mãos, ainda segurando os pulsos dela, de modo a permitir que seus braços algemados passem por cima da cabeça dela e, então, ele a solta.

Alicia termina de se afastar dele e tenta se virar, com um pouco de dificuldade, até que ela fica ajoelhada por um tempo, uma mão no chão e outra em sua barriga, respirando fundo, tentando controlar sua respiração.

Menos de um minuto se passa e ela engatinha até a parede mais próxima e se senta virada pra eles, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto enquanto ela acaricia sua barriga, mas nenhum dos três comenta nada.

Só então o professor parece lembrar de sua ferida e geme de dor. No instante seguinte, Marsella está ao seu lado, ajudando-o a se levantar, mas sem tirar os olhos de Alicia.

“Como você sabia que tinha alguém aqui?” O professor pergunta a Marsella.

“A Lisboa ligou. Ela disse que ouviu disparos e que o senhor parou de responder.” Ele explica. “Então eu vim o mais rápido que pude e entrei pela parte não vigiada, por isso vocês não me viram chegando.” Ele aponta em direção a luz vermelha, que no momento estava apagada.

Alicia, que não é nada burra, entende tudo muito rápido. Ela lembra que quando surpreendeu o professor, a luz vermelha estava piscando, o que só pode significar uma coisa. Então, ela ri baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que os dois possam ouvir.

“Você sabia que eu estava aqui.” Ela balança a cabeça incrédula e a encosta na parede, fecha os olhos e respira fundo, entendendo que ela nunca esteve no controle dessa situação.

* * *

Alguns minutos depois e os papéis são completamente trocados.

Para a sorte de Sérgio, a ferida causada por Alicia não havia sido tão grave quanto parecia e, pouco tempo depois, Marsella já havia limpado e feito o curativo em sua perna.

Então, lá estavam os três.

Alicia ainda no chão, porém algemada a uma barra de ferro que não lhe permite se mover do lugar, enquanto o professor está sentado na cadeira a encarando e pensando sobre o que fazer com ela. Já o Marsella está um pouco afastado deles, observando os dois atentamente.

“Vamos tentar de novo.” O professor começa. “O que você quer?”

“Eu preciso de ajuda.” Ela responde sem hesitar.

“E por que você acha que a gente vai te ajudar?” Ele ri enquanto franze o cenho em claro sinal de dúvida.

“O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo.” Ela fala como se estivesse constatando algo óbvio.

“Eu não negocio com torturadoras.”

“Sorte a minha então que a Raquel está no banco,” Ela fala com raiva e desdém. “Porque assim eu posso negociar com ela e não com você.”

Ele nega com a cabeça.

“A polícia inteira está atrás de você, inspetora. Você torturou o Rio, mandou atirar na Nairóbi e interrogou a Raquel sem autorização judicial, sabe-se lá em que condições.” Ele acusa. “O que te faz pensar que o bando vai querer alguma coisa com você? Eles não querem te ver nem p-”

Ela o interrompe. “Primeiramente, eu não quero nada com esse seu bando de ladrões.” Ela respira fundo, tentando se acalmar. “Mas eu posso ajudar.”

“E o que você ganha com isso?”

“A minha liberdade. Eu te ajudo e você me ajuda, simples assim.”

Ele fica calado, considerando as possibilidades que surgem com esse novo cenário.

“A polícia sabe quem são os transportadores.” Ela oferece.

“O quê?” Ele pergunta confuso. “Como?”

“O Aníbal me entregou os transportadores.” Ela explica. “E você precisa mover a Paula e a Mariví de lugar novamente, mas usando algum transportador diferente, porque a polícia vai encontrá-las, mais cedo ou mais tarde.”

“E por que você está me falando isso?” Ele questiona.

“Como eu disse, eu posso ajudar.” Ela fala e desvia o olhar dele antes de dizer as próximas palavras. “E elas não têm nada a ver com toda essa merda. Eu quero que elas continuem seguras.”

Ele a observa por um tempo e se levanta de repente, caminha até o Marsella e fala algo que só eles podem escutar. Em seguida, o loiro a encara uma última vez antes de sair do esconderijo.

“O que você quer em troca?”

“Quero sua ajuda para sair do país, meu filho não pode nascer no meio dessa confusão toda. Além disso, eu vou ajudar vocês a saírem do banco com o ouro, então, o mínimo que vocês podem fazer é me dar um pouco desse ouro.”

Ele pensa na proposta e o acordo lhe parece aceitável, mas ele sabe que tem algo a mais que ela não está falando, então espera pacientemente.

“E eu quero uma parte dos segredos de Estado que estão naquele cofre.” Ela finalmente fala.

“Pra quê?”

“Por garantia. O Estado vai pensar duas vezes antes de vir atrás de nós se souberem que estamos com seus segredos.”

E nisso ela estava certa. Os segredos de Estado eram uma das grandes chaves daquele plano, entretanto, ela havia sido a grande responsável por anular tal ferramenta de ataque ao divulgar segredos falsos.

Mas, pensando um pouco mais com calma, a presença e ajuda dela poderiam ser essenciais para a conclusão desse assalto, por isso, ele entende que talvez seja hora de deixar um pouco de seu orgulho de lado e usá-la.

Ele deixa claro que a relação entre eles será única e exclusivamente profissional, uma aliança de benefícios mútuos, porém limitada. Assim que tudo isso acabar, cada um vai para um lado e ela jamais fará parte do bando, da equipe.

“Tudo bem, mas você vai fazer algo pra mim.” Ele fala.

“Temos um acordo?”

“Sim.” Ele diz arrumando seus óculos.

“Excelente!” Ela sorri com desdém. “Agora dá pra me tirar daqui? Está desconfortável, sério!” Ela reclama fazendo uma careta enquanto tenta pela milésima vez encontrar uma posição menos desconfortável naquele chão.

* * *

Quando Marsella volta, encontra os dois sentados em mesas separadas.

O professor está falando ao telefone com alguém, provavelmente explicando o que houve para Raquel, e Alicia está encarando a tela de um computador com os olhos cerrados, como se a qualquer momento um bicho fosse sair de dentro da tela.

Os dois estão tão concentrados que não percebem a presença do croata, que os observa por mais um tempo.

Marsella vê quando Alicia começa a mexer no mouse do computador e quando o professor se dá conta do que ela está fazendo, ele larga o telefone, vai até ela e tira o mouse das mãos dela, falando alterado, “Eu disse pra não tocar em nada, Alicia!”

“Como você quer que eu ajude se não posso tocar em nada?” Ela retruca de imediato.

O professor não responde, apenas suspira exasperado.

E é nesse instante que Marsella faz sua presença conhecida.

“Voltei, professor.” Ele avisa. “Fiz o que o senhor mandou, elas já estão se mudando.”

Antes que o professor possa responder qualquer coisa, Alicia reage, “Ah, quer dizer que você fala? Pensei que era mudo.”

Os dois homens reviram os olhos, o professor porque se sente estranhamente incomodado com a presença dela e o Marsella porque acha engraçado como o senso de humor dela afeta o professor.

Sérgio vai até o Marsella e o leva até um canto mais afastado de Alicia para que eles possam conversar sem que ela escute. Ao ver essa cena, ela revira os olhos e ri debochadamente.

No entanto, o telefone que o professor estava usando momentos atrás toca e Alicia o atende sem nem pensar duas vezes.

“Sérgio, _¿Qué paso?_ ” A voz de Raquel soa do outro lado da linha, claramente preocupada.

“ _Hola, cariño_. Sentiu minha falta?”

“Que porra você está fazendo atendendo o telefone, Alicia? Cadê o Sérgio?”

“ _Tranquila_ , ele está ocupado agora.” Ela responde com a voz calma.

O professor corre até ela e tenta tirar o telefone dela, “Me dá o telefone, Alicia!” Mas ela desvia bem a tempo e o afasta com uma de suas mãos.

“Passa o telefone pra ele!” Raquel manda com raiva.

“Assim você me entristece, Raquel. Eu aqui toda feliz pra falar com você e você me trata desse jeito.” Ela comenta enquanto faz um biquinho e Marsella ri de longe.

“ _No me jodas_ , Alicia.”

“ _Vale_.” Ela fala e, finalmente, entrega o telefone para o professor.

* * *

As horas se passam e o dia continua assim: a Alicia fazendo piadas a todo momento possível, o professor tentando lidar com essa nova presença e o Marsella rindo o tempo todo da interação dos dois.

Menos de oito horas juntos e eles já haviam planejado várias rotas de fuga alternativas. Com a ajuda dela, eles planejam utilizar alguns dos segredos do estado para desestabilizar os órgãos do governo e para mostrar à população a podridão escondida por trás dos altos comandos da sociedade.

Alicia planeja pelo menos três ou quatro manobras de distração extremas para ajudá-los a sair do banco quando for o momento certo e entrega ao professor os próximos passos a serem adotados pela polícia, uma vez que ela sabe tudo o que eles vão fazer.

Menos de oito horas depois e eles decidem que ela vai comandar a comunicação com a polícia, enquanto Raquel e Sérgio se preocupam em comandar todo o assalto e suas repercussões.

Todavia, na primeira comunicação da ruiva com a polícia, eles já brigam de novo.

“Olá, Tamayo.” Ela fala com sarcasmo.

O coronel, reconhecendo a voz de Alicia, fica instantaneamente nervoso. “Filha da puta! Que caralho você está fazendo aí? Não me diga que resolveu se juntar a sua amiguinha Raquel? Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, Alicia!”

“Ah, Tamayo. Eu não estou de brincadeira nenhuma.” Ela diz com voz suave. “O que eu vejo aqui é um padrão.”

“De que porra você está falando?”

“Oras, coronel, pra mim está mais do que claro. Parece que as inspetoras da polícia não suportam trabalhar com você, elas preferem se juntar aos bandidos.” Ela debocha.

Antes que ela possa continuar insultado o coronel, o professor desliga a chamada e vira para ela muito bravo.

“Cacete, Alicia! Era para você seguir os protocolos!” Ele fala extremamente nervoso.

“Protocolos, protocolos. Pra que servem os protocolos, professor?” Ela pergunta com ironia.

“Para definir limites.” Ele fala irritado. “Limites morais, limites éticos-”

“Meu Deus!” Ela geme alto em claro sinal de tédio. “Como você é chato.”

“-limites esses que você cruzou todos!” Ele acusa.

Ela só dá de ombros. “E daí? A Raquel seguiu os protocolos e onde ela está agora?” Ela questiona com as sobrancelhas levantadas. “Ah, assaltando bancos com uma equipe de filhos da puta. Que ético!”

“Você é impossível!” Ele responde totalmente frustrado.

* * *

Para a surpresa de Alicia, a polícia coloca o Ángel como inspetor responsável pela negociação e ela ri alto quando descobre. Na cabeça dela, essa decisão não faz o menor sentido, é mais fácil a própria polícia tirar o ouro do banco e entregá-los ao professor, porque o Ángel jamais faria algo que pudesse colocar em risco a vida de Raquel.

Aproveitando mais esta oportunidade de brincar com o professor, ela respira alto e faz uma expressão de como se tivesse descoberto algo genial, chamando a atenção dos dois homens. “Claro, como não pensei nisso antes?”

“O quê?!” O professor cai na armadilha dela, só pra variar.

“Você não vê o que a polícia está tentando fazer aqui, professor? As pessoas da sua equipe tendem a se envolver romanticamente com o inspetor comandando a investigação. Talvez essa seja a chance do Ángel, coitado, depois de tantos anos... quem sabe assim a Raquel não se apaixone por ele, já que ela agora é uma de vocês.”

Ele fica atônito, olha sério para ela, como se realmente estivesse cogitando a ideia e é completamente ridículo.

Ela tenta não rir alto, até consegue por alguns segundos, mas depois explode com uma gargalhada. “Ai, professor, eu estou brincando com você. Você devia ter visto a sua cara.”

O professor fica calado por alguns segundos, olhando para ela incrédulo, enquanto o Marsella se vira de costas e tenta não rir alto para não irritar ainda mais o professor.

* * *

Já está anoitecendo quando o Marsella lembra que eles passaram o dia inteiro sem comer nada. Na verdade, o que mais o incomoda é o fato de Alicia não ter comido nada o dia inteiro.

Ele avisa que vai sair para comprar alguns ingredientes para preparar um jantar e o professor estranha, pois os ingredientes que eles têm costume de usar estão sobrando, mas ele resolve ignorar o pensamento.

“Estou indo ao mercado, vocês querem algo específico?” Marsella pergunta.

“Não.” O professor responde sem dar muita atenção.

“Por Deus, sim, loirinho!” O rosto de Alicia se ilumina e um belo sorriso toma conta de suas feições, surpreendendo Marsella. “Doces e café.”

Antes que Marsella possa comentar algo, o professor interrompe. "Café? Mas você não pode tomar café."

“E desde quando você sabe o que eu posso e o que eu não posso, imbecil?" Ela responde com raiva. Se tem uma coisa que tira ela do sério é ver pessoas falando o que ela deve ou não fazer.

Para evitar presenciar mais uma cena deles discutindo, o Marsella comenta em alto e bom tom, “É por isso que eu prefiro animais.” E se retira do ambiente balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

Algum tempo depois, Marsella volta com as compras e começa a preparar o jantar. Em pouco tempo, ele coloca um prato com peixe, arroz integral, purê de abóbora e várias verduras em frente à Alicia e outro em frente ao professor.

O professor olha para o prato com cara de dúvida. Embora Marsella seja um ótimo cozinheiro, o professor já está acostumado a comer as massas que o croata prepara para eles. Em todos esses dias juntos, ele nunca havia preparado nada tão – lhe faltam as palavras para definir o prato – saudável?

“Marsella, o que é isso?” O professor finalmente expressa seu questionamento.

“Ela e o bebê precisam se alimentar bem, professor, não podem comer qualquer coisa.” É tudo o que o homem responde antes de voltar ao fogão para preparar seu próprio prato.

Sérgio dá de ombros e começa a comer.

Alicia, por outro lado, pensa em dar uma resposta ao homem, fazer uma piada ou dizer que ela faz o que ela bem entende, mas, surpreendentemente, ela se encontra sem palavras.

Algo no gesto dele a toca profundamente. Ela tenta colocar a culpa nos hormônios ou no cansaço que sente, mas a verdade é que é a primeira vez que alguém parece se importar com seu bem-estar desde a morte de Germán e isso a assusta.

Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela se levanta depressa, falando que precisa ir ao banheiro.

“Está tudo bem?” O professor pergunta desconfiado.

“Não.” Ela retruca. “O problema é que a sua voz me dá náuseas.”

* * *

Ao longo do dia, Marsella repara que várias vezes ela parece desconfortável. Algumas vezes ele podia jurar que via uma expressão de dor cruzar o rosto dela enquanto ela acariciava sua barriga, mas logo ela parecia assumir o controle de suas emoções e essas expressões desapareciam.

Alicia, por algum motivo, está cismada com algo nas câmeras do banco e, por isso, já está há quase duas horas sentada em frente à tela, procurando algo que nenhum deles sabe o que é.

Marsella, por outro lado, não consegue tirar os olhos dela por muito tempo. E, em uma dessas vezes, ele percebe que ela está lutando contra o sono. Só então ele olha para o relógio e percebe que já é madrugada.

Tudo o que ele consegue pensar é o quanto ela deve estar exausta, considerando que eles estão ali há horas sem descansar, sem contar que ela está grávida.

Ele fica calado por um tempo, apenas a observando até que resolve perguntar.

“Há quanto tempo você não dorme, Alicia?”

A voz rouca de Marsella a assusta momentaneamente, mas ela disfarça com uma de suas respostas ácidas. “O que te importa?”

O professor, no entanto, se mete na conversa antes que Marsella possa responder. “O que importa é que se você é uma de nós agora, você tem que estar descans-”

“Não confunda as coisas, professor, eu nunca vou ser uma de vocês!” Ela responde com raiva.

“Por que você é assim?” Ele questiona irritado.

“Porque não estamos juntos a nem um dia e eu já cansei de ouvir a sua voz.” Ela fala e se levanta da cadeira para se espreguiçar. “Sinceramente, eu não sei como a Raquel aguenta.”

A verdade é que sim, ela está exausta. Mas seu corpo está funcionando com uma carga tão grande de adrenalina que ela não consegue nem pregar os olhos. Além disso, por mais que ela não se sinta tão ameaçada pelo professor e por Marsella, ela não se sente confortável o suficiente para baixar sua guarda e descansar.

Assim, eles viram a noite acordados.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o professor está em uma ligação com Antoñanzas quando o policial deixa escapar que o novo inspetor ainda não havia aparecido na tenda.

“Novo inspetor?” Ele questiona ao telefone.

Alicia, que está escutando a conversa de longe, se aproxima curiosa. Entretanto, quando o professor menciona o nome do tal inspetor – Raúl – seguido das palavras “desde ontem?”, Alicia fica paralisada.

Ela simplesmente congela no lugar, porque ela sabe que não vai levar muito tempo para eles descobrirem o esconderijo, afinal, foi o próprio Raúl que lhe ajudou a encontrar a localização do professor.

Ela, de repente, entende tudo. A polícia havia enganado todos eles. Ángel nunca havia assumido o controle da investigação como inspetor.

“Nós precisamos sair daqui.” Ela sussurra com cara de assustada.

O professor a escuta mesmo assim e a questiona, mas quando ela explica quem é Raúl e como ele a ajudou a encontrar o esconderijo, é o professor que começa a ficar nervoso.

“Merda! É por isso que não dá certo fazer alterações no plano. Não podemos ter improvisos e você é o maior improviso de todos!” Ele a culpa.

“Sabe qual é o seu problema, professor?”

“Não, Alicia, eu não sei qual é o meu problema.” Ele responde com sarcasmo, já estressado com suas piadas e respostas para tudo.

“Você é muito metódico.” Ela fala de uma vez. “Você precisa relaxar _un poquito_ , professor. Vai ver que o improviso pode ser emocionante.”

“Agora não é o momento para brincadeiras, Alicia!” Ele diz irritado.

“O que foi? Não vai me dizer que você planejou tudo isso e não tem mais nenhum esconderijo?”

“Sim, tenho! Mas é o último e só deveríamos ir para lá amanhã, quando formos encontrar toda a equipe!” Ele fala impaciente.

“Pensa pelo lado positivo, professor, a gente pode preparar uma festa de boas-vindas.” Ela fala com um sorriso irônico. “O loirinho fica encarregado da comida.” Ela diz enquanto pisca os olhos para Marsella, que tenta não rir.

O croata sabe que a situação é séria e entende o estresse do professor, mas uma coisa ele tem que admitir, a ruiva tem um senso de humor impressionante. Ela simplesmente consegue fazer piada com tudo e em todos os momentos.

“Você deixou rastros por todos os lugares.” O professor a acusa.

“Você fodeu com a minha carreira!” Ela grita com raiva.

O professor resolve ignorá-la e começa a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto fala frustrado. “Sem improvisos, Marsella.” Ele sussurra. “Sem improvisos, sem improvisos.” Mas a verdade é que ele está falando para ele mesmo, tentando se acalmar, tentando pensar.

E é nesse momento que ela sente um líquido quente escorrer por suas pernas e acumular no chão aos seus pés.

O semblante dela muda da água para o vinho.

A cara debochada dá lugar a um claro sinal de nervosismo, receio e medo. Sim, medo.

Ela prende a respiração assustada e depois sussurra, “Droga.”

“O que foi dessa vez?” O professor se vira para ela, mas rapidamente percebe o que acabou de acontecer, pois ela está olhando para a poça de líquido aos seus pés.

“Professor?!” Marsella pergunta preocupado, quando também entende o que aquele líquido significa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso, gente :) O que vocês acharam?  
> Espero que tenham gostado da ff pelo menos um pouquinho do tanto que eu gostei de escrevê-la.  
> Ansiosa pelos próximos capítulos já e vocês? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora?  
> Comentem muitoooo!!!!
> 
> Beijos,  
> B.


	2. O mundo em meus braços

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, gente, não estava me aguentando de ansiedade para postar esse capítulo. Então, aqui está!!! Espero que vocês gostem muito dele, pois foi o meu capítulo favorito de escrever até agora.

“Calma, calma, calma.” O professor pede, mas é nítido que ele é o mais nervoso entre os três. Ele anda de um lado para o outro, ajeitando seus óculos e passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Pela primeira vez, Alicia não comenta nada. Ela poderia até rir da situação se não fosse por essa dor repentina que começa em sua lombar e irradia para seu abdômen e pernas.

Ela leva a mão à barriga e caminha até a cadeira mais próxima, ainda em silêncio. E, por mais estranho que possa parecer, os dois homens se sentem desconfortáveis com o silêncio dela, pois em tão pouco tempo eles já se acostumaram com suas piadas e brincadeiras nos momentos mais inconvenientes possíveis.

“Nós ainda temos tempo, não é?” O professor pergunta e mais uma vez arruma seus óculos, claramente inquieto. “Nós vamos até o outro esconderijo e ligamos para algum médic-”

“Claro, claro! Porque eu nem estou sendo procurada pela polícia!” Ela respira fundo, soltando um gemido de dor, e continua segundos depois. “E é super normal sair ligando por aí e dando a localização do esconderijo do maior filho da puta da história.” Ela responde irritada.

“Alicia, agora não!” O professor fala exaltado. “Vamos embora daqui.”

Marsella, percebendo que ela está com dor, caminha até ela e lhe pede permissão com os olhos. Ela entende o que ele está oferecendo e apenas acena com gratidão. Ele passa um de seus braços ao redor do corpo dela e a ajuda a levantar.

“Espera, espera.” Ela pede com a respiração entrecortada, sua voz completamente séria e esse detalhe não passa despercebido. “Quanto tempo até esse esconderijo?”

“Uma hora, uma hora e meia no máximo. Vamos logo.” Sérgio apressa enquanto começa a desconectar os cabos dos computadores.

Ela mal dá três passos e sente suas pernas cederem com a força de uma contração que tira seu ar por alguns segundos. Marsella tenta mantê-la de pé, mas a dor que ela sente é tanta que ela solta os braços dele e se deixa cair no chão, enquanto suas mãos apertam sua barriga.

“Merda.” Ela fala, dessa vez completamente ofegante. “Não vai dar tempo.” E no próximo momento ela está gemendo de dor novamente enquanto faz uma careta.

“Como não vai dar tempo?” O professor pergunta preocupado.

“Eu te ajudo, Alicia, não se preocupe, vamos.” Marsella tenta levantá-la do chão. Suas palavras emanam tanta paciência e cuidado que Alicia não consegue negar a ajuda, por mais que sua vontade seja ficar naquele chão até aquela dor horrível passar. Ela respira fundo e tenta caminhar com o auxílio dele.

Eles nem percebem quando Sérgio pega o telefone e disca um número até que eles escutam sua voz falando com Raquel. O professor explica o que está acontecendo e é notório que a mulher do outro lado da linha recebe a notícia com preocupação, pois ele começa a responder várias perguntas, sem conseguir concluir quase nenhuma.

Mas a cena desaparece da mente de Alicia quando ela grita ao sentir uma dor mais intensa do que as outras. Suas pernas voltam a ceder, como se estivesse experienciando câimbras, só que em um nível inexplicável.

Ela tenta se apoiar em Marsella para não ir ao chão novamente, mas a dor que sente lhe leva ao desespero, pois ela não sabe se toda essa dor tão de repente é normal.

Antes que ela possa perceber, lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto e seu corpo todo está tremendo e não há nada que ela possa fazer para controlar a aflição que sente.

“Não, não, não!” Ela chora entre soluços. “Isso não vai dar certo.”

De repente, sua mente começa a lhe bombardear com incertezas e pensamentos negativos. Ali, naquele chão, chorando e tremendo de dor, ela se dá conta de que não havia se preparado para esse momento.

Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo e nem como as coisas deveriam ocorrer. Ela havia ignorado algumas, senão a maioria, das consultas com sua ginecologista desde a morte do Germán e a verdade é que, na ocasião, ela não consegue nem se lembrar direito com quantas semanas de gravidez está.

É difícil fazer as contas agora.

Será que era mesmo a hora certa? E se o bebê fosse prematuro? E se ele precisasse de ajuda médica?

Todo esse turbilhão de pensamentos não a deixa perceber que Marsella e agora o professor estão agachados em frente a ela, o primeiro tentando confortá-la enquanto acariciava um de seus braços e o segundo estendendo o telefone para que ela pudesse falar com a Raquel.

No entanto, percebendo que Alicia não iria pegar o telefone, o professor coloca o mesmo no viva-voz e a voz de Raquel se destaca entre as respirações descompassadas da inspetora.

“Alicia? Alicia? Você está me escutando?” A ex-inspetora aguarda por uma resposta da ruiva. No entanto, ela apenas geme, esconde seu rosto em um dos seus braços e acena com a cabeça.

O professor sorri com o gesto dela, sabendo que Raquel não pode vê-la e comenta. “Ela está te ouvindo, Raquel, pode falar.”

“Alicia, vai ficar tudo bem.” Ela tenta tranquilizar a mulher. “Vocês precisam sair daí o mais rápido possível. Vai para o esconderijo, a gente se encontra lá.”

“Não vai dar tempo.” Ela choraminga e se queixa novamente, surpreendida por uma nova contração.

“Claro que vai, Alicia. Sua bolsa acabou de estourar, vocês ainda têm tempo.”

“Tem alguma coisa errada com o bebê, Raquel.” Alicia diz chorando.

Raquel tenta explicar para ela que a bolsa estourar não é sinal de que o bebê vá nascer naquele momento. Ela tenta explica que o bebê poderia demorar mais de 24 horas para chegar, porém, é justamente isso que está deixando a ruiva nervosa.

Ela não entende o que está acontecendo com ela, porque ela estava com a Raquel quando a mesma estava grávida da Paula e sua bolsa rompeu e, sim, tudo o que a mulher do outro lado da linha está falando é verdade. A Raquel havia demorado quase um dia inteiro depois que sua bolsa estourou para, de fato, entrar em trabalho de parto.

Então, por que essas dores que ela está sentindo são tão fortes e estão cada vez mais frequentes e intensas? Por que ela mal consegue respirar entre essas contrações? E, o mais importante de tudo, por que ela sente uma vontade inexplicável de fazer força se ainda falta tanto tempo?

Ela só queria que o Germán estivesse ali com ela. Ele saberia o que dizer e, certamente, saberia o que fazer.

A tensão presente no ambiente cresce exponencialmente, tanto que até mesmo a Raquel pode senti-la. Por isso, a ex-inspetora tenta acalmar a ruiva utilizando-se dos mesmos artifícios que ela adora usar, ou seja, fazendo brincadeiras nos momentos mais inapropriados possíveis.

“Ah, vamos lá, Alicia, não deve nem estar tão ruim assim ainda.” Ela brinca.

“Caralho!” Alicia grita com uma nova contração. “Eu estou morrendo e você está aí fazendo brincadeiras.”

“Você não está morrendo,” Raquel ri do outro lado da linha. “e toda essa situação está me dando uma sensação de déjà vu. As voltas que a vida dá são uma merda, né, Alicia?”

“A diferença é que eu estava lá te dando todo o apoio necessário.” A ruiva fala com os dentes cerrados, tentando conter um gemido. “E eu não fiquei fazendo piadas com a sua dor.”

Os dois homens se olham por um instante, entendendo que esse pedaço de informação que a Alicia acaba de dar só demonstra para eles que essas duas mulheres possuem uma história muito mais profunda do que eles conhecem, do que até mesmo Sérgio conhece.

“Não é bem assim que eu me lembro.” A voz de Raquel ressoa.

* * *

\---------------------- _Flashback_ \----------------------

_A campainha toca pelo que parece ser a milésima vez até que Raquel abre a porta e uma Alicia completamente impaciente entra sem fazer nenhuma cerimônia._

_“Por que demorou tanto?”_

_“Não sei, Alicia, talvez porque eu estivesse deitada!” Raquel responde revirando os olhos. “E você é muito impaciente.”_

_A ruiva apenas levanta os ombros e começa a tirar várias coisas de uma sacola que trouxe com ela._

_“O que é tudo isso?” Raquel questiona._

_“Como prova de que eu sou uma amiga incrível, eu trouxe o chocolate que você queria e filmes, muitos filmes.”_

_“E cadê o ketchup?”_

_“Para comer com chocolate e bolacha?” Alicia faz uma careta de nojo._

_“Sim, eu te falei que estava desejando comer isso.” A grávida diz frustrada._

_“Você está maluca.”_

_“Alicia, você não pode negar o desejo de uma grávida!”_

_“Coitada.” A ruiva debocha. “Me observe.”_

_Algum tempo depois, as duas estão deitadas no sofá quando Raquel pausa o filme que estão assistindo._

_“Quê?” Alicia questiona já irritada. “Essa é a melhor cena, Raquel!”_

_“Eu estou com frio.”_

_“E eu com isso?”_

_“Busca um cobertor para mim.”_

_“Ah, não, Raquel, eu estou tão confortável aqui.” A ruiva reclama._

_“E eu estou grávida.”_

_“Falou certo, está grávida, não inválida! Pega você.”_

_Raquel revira os olhos e faz menção de se levantar, mas antes que isso ocorra Alicia se levanta e desaparece pelo corredor, reclamando e bufando alto._

_Quando a ruiva volta com dois cobertores gigantes nos braços, Raquel olha para ela com cara de surpresa, assustada até._

_“Que foi?” Alicia questiona, mas segue os olhos de Raquel até sua calça, que está encharcada, e entende tudo._

_“Sua bolsa estourou.” Ela sussurra horrorizada._

_“Sim, eu estou vendo. Me passa o telefone, preciso ligar para o Alberto.”_

_Alicia fica parada por alguns segundos, totalmente sem reação, tentando raciocinar sobre quais são os próximos passos a seguir, mas a verdade é que ela não faz a menor ideia._

_“Alicia, o telefone!” Raquel repete o pedido, arrancando Alicia de seu estupor._

_“Que porra, Raquel, nós vamos é para o hospital. Aquele merda não deveria ter viajado quando a mulher dele poderia parir a qualquer momento. Filho da puta!”_

_“Calma, Alicia, essa criança não vai nascer agora, nós ainda temos tempo.”_

_“Calma? Calma é o caralho! Cadê suas coisas?!” Ela pergunta enquanto começa a fazer buscas pela casa._

_Raquel resolve ignorar a amiga, vai até o telefone e disca o número do marido, que atende na segunda chamada. Ela lhe explica o que aconteceu e ele fala que vai voltar para a cidade o mais rápido possível._

_Após isso, Alicia reaparece na sala com uma bolsa de maternidade em seu ombro e joga um par de sandálias aos pés de Raquel. “Vamos.”_

_A grávida somente ri da ruiva e tenta explicar para ela que não é assim que as coisas funcionam e que ainda pode demorar bastante tempo até que o bebê nasça, não há porque ter pressa, já que suas contrações ainda estão irregulares._

_Mas Alicia consegue ser ainda mais convincente quando está nervosa e fica claro para Raquel que este é o caso._

_“Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando essa criança nascer, Raquel! Caso você não tenha percebido, eu não sou parteira.” Ela fala e seu tom de voz não deixa brechas para discussões. Então, ela agarra Raquel pelo braço e a leva até o hospital._

_Entretanto, quando elas chegam lá e o andamento do parto de Raquel é avaliado, os enfermeiros falam para elas voltarem dentro de algumas horas. Eles sugerem que ela aproveite esse tempo para relaxar e tentar descansar um pouco._

_Alicia, sempre impaciente, pega seu distintivo e o bate na mesa, fazendo com que a atenção de todos se volte para ela. Ela ameaça algumas pessoas e fala que não vai para canto nenhum com uma mulher parindo._

_“Alicia, pelo amor de Deus, para com isso!” Raquel pede totalmente constrangida._

_“Você fica calada!”_

_Ela os manda liberarem um quarto para Raquel e, mesmo contrariados, ninguém se atreve a contestá-la._

_Algumas horas depois e Raquel ainda não está com dilatação suficiente para começar a empurrar, mas isso não significa que ela não esteja com dor. No entanto, Alicia fica o tempo todo com ela, rindo e fazendo piadas como só ela sabe fazer, e Raquel é grata pelos momentos em que a ruiva consegue distraí-la de sua dor, mesmo que por meros minutos._

_“Ah, vamos lá, Raquel, não deve ser tão ruim assim.”_

_“Alicia, eu quero ver quando for a sua vez. Eu vou fazer questão de estar lá para ficar zombando de você enquanto você acha que está morrendo.”_

_“Não precisa se preocupar com isso, inspetora, um filho não está nos meus planos.”_

_“Sei. E o Germán sabe disso?”_

_“Claro que sabe. Ele conhece muito bem a mulher com quem casou.”_

_“Vamos ver.”_

_As horas se passam e Raquel cresce impaciente e cansada, tanto que sua aparência física muda drasticamente, ao passo que Alicia cresce frustrada e com uma sensação enorme de impotência. Ela odeia ver a amiga sentindo tanta dor assim, mas ela não sabe o que fazer._

_Ela tenta agir como se não se importasse ou com indiferença para distrair a amiga, mas logo percebe que já chegou ao ponto em que essas táticas já não estão mais funcionando._

_Nesse momento, Alicia, que até então estava sentada com os dois pés pra cima enquanto folheava uma revista qualquer, se levanta e caminha até a amiga, que está agachada ao lado da cama, chorando e gemendo de dor._

_“Vem aqui.” Alicia fala suavemente ao se agachar atrás de Raquel. “Mais para trás.” Ela orienta e pressiona os ombros da grávida para baixo e essa ação concede à mulher um alívio imediato, pelo qual Raquel é imensamente grata, e lhe permite respirar tranquila por alguns segundos._

_“Como você sabe fazer isso?”_

_“Que pergunta idiota, Raquel. Eu sei de tudo.”_

_A grávida simplesmente sorri e elas permanecem assim por mais alguns minutos, até que a Alicia sussurra no ouvido dela, “Vai ficar tudo bem, logo isso tudo vai passar e a Paula vai estar em seus braços, do jeito que você sempre sonhou.”_

_Meia hora depois e Alberto entra no quarto tranquilamente. Ao vê-lo, Alicia simplesmente pega suas coisas, aproxima-se de Raquel e fala “eu vou estar lá fora.”_

_A grávida acena com lágrimas nos olhos e gesticula um “obrigada” com os lábios, mas nada disso é necessário para Alicia, pois o sentimento de gratidão está todo escrito nos olhos de Raquel._

_A ruiva, então, encara o homem com raiva e esbarra nele antes de sair do quarto._

* * *

A Alicia está tão perdida em suas memórias que não ouve a conversa que se passa do outro lado do telefone.

Ela não escuta quando outra voz aparece ao fundo e Raquel explica para a Estocolmo o que está acontecendo e, certamente, também não escuta que existe uma parteira dentro do banco até que Marsella toca em um de seus braços, chamando sua atenção.

“-se ela já estava tendo contrações antes, quero dizer, há horas, então essa criança pode nascer a qualquer momento.” A voz que ela assume ser da tal parteira ecoa ao telefone.

“Ela não estava.” O professor responde imediatamente.

“Então não há motivos para se preocup-”

“Eu já estava tendo contrações.” Alicia a interrompe, sua voz trêmula.

Um silêncio desconfortável preenche o ambiente por alguns segundos, todos estão claramente surpresos com a nova informação.

“Desde quando?” Marsella é o primeiro a quebrar o transe.

“Desde ontem.”

“Você está de brincadeira comigo, né?” O professor pergunta com tom irritado.

“Parece que eu estou de brincadeira?!” Alicia questiona com raiva.

“Por que você não falou isso antes?”

“Você queria que eu falasse que horas?!” Ela grita. “Quando eu estava apontando a arma para sua cabeça, quando eu estava tentando negociar com vocês ou quando você ainda estava pensando em me entregar para a polícia?” Ela respira fundo e sua voz assume um tom suave, irreconhecível para a maioria deles, ao dizer as próximas palavras. “Eu tinha que ter certeza que eu e meu bebê estaríamos seguros.”

Assim, tão rápido quanto a situação toda escalou, o plano de tranquilizar Alicia e, secretamente, o professor sai totalmente pela culatra.

A parteira começa a explicar ao professor o que fazer. Eles a levam até um colchão que está localizado no canto de uma parede atrás do painel com computadores e telas e a ajudam a se deitar.

Marsella, por sua vez, começa a procurar pelo esconderijo os materiais que a enfermeira havia solicitado, tais como álcool, toalhas e lençóis.

Mas é quando a parteira começa a descrever como o professor deve verificar o quão dilata Alicia está que a grávida realmente se dá conta do que está acontecendo.

“Não!” Ela recusa imediatamente e tenta se levantar ou pelo menos se afastar do professor. “Ninguém vai olhar lá embaixo.”

“Você tá maluca?!” Raquel grita do outro lado da linha.

“Inspetora, me escuta, essa situação é desconfortável tanto para você quanto para mim, então o quanto antes a gente fizer isso, melhor.” Sérgio fala nervoso.

“DESCONFORTÁVEL PARA VOCÊ?!” Ela grita transtornada e começa a procurar com os olhos por algo, até que ela pergunta. “Cadê a minha arma? Eu vou te mostrar o que é desconfortável quando eu enfiar um tiro bem nessa sua cara, seu filho da puta!”

Todos resolvem ignorar a explosão repentina de Alicia e Raquel apenas ordena, “Anda logo!” E sua voz não deixa espaço para mais questionamentos.

Se a Alicia já não estivesse chorando, com certeza começaria a fazê-lo agora, porque nenhum dos cenários que ela havia imaginado para esse momento se compara ao que estava acontecendo ali.

Ela estava sozinha, sim, completamente sozinha, mas ela já estava preparada para isso, certo? Já sabia que seria assim desde o segundo em que ela viu seu marido com vida pela última vez.

Entretanto, ter que passar por essa situação com pessoas que ela não só não conhece, mas também não confia é desesperador e isso faz crescer dentro dela uma sensação de vulnerabilidade que ela odeia. Simplesmente odeia.

Mas ela cede, mesmo contrariada, ela cede porque não há outra alternativa. Então ela tenta relaxar no colchão, puxa seu vestido até a altura de suas coxas, tenta rolar sua calcinha por entre as pernas e as abre.

Seu rosto vira para o lado e ela tenta focar em qualquer coisa que não seja o homem agora entre suas pernas. Ela se sente impotente e humilhada.

O professor, percebendo a mudança no semblante da ruiva, tenta passar um pouco de segurança para ela. “Está tudo bem, Alicia, nós vamos fazer esse parto.”

“Que maravilha, exatamente como eu planejei.” Ela responde ironicamente, mas continua evitando olhar para ele.

Os minutos seguintes parecem uma eternidade.

A dor cresce exponencialmente e junto com ela cresce o desespero de Alicia, que agora está ajoelhada sobre o colchão e inclinada em direção a uma cadeira, onde sua cabeça está escondida entre seus braços enquanto ela chora.

“Eu não posso fazer isso.” Ela sussurra. “Eu não posso fazer isso.”

E chega uma hora em que o sofrimento dela dói neles e, de repente, o cenário muda completamente e eles não enxergam mais a mulher que estava caçando-os como cão e gato, mas sim uma mãe prestes a dar à luz nas piores circunstâncias possíveis.

Uma mulher que estava com medo, sozinha e preocupada porque a polícia poderia chegar a qualquer instante e tirar seu bebê.

Uma mulher que está com tanta dor que mal consegue respirar e Marsella simplesmente não aguenta mais assistir isso sem ajudá-la. O impulso é mais forte do que ele.

Ele vai até ela e se ajoelha no lugar aonde antes estava a cadeira. O primeiro impulso dela é rejeitá-lo, por puro medo de não saber o que ele pode fazer com ela naquela situação, mas os olhos dele expressam o conforto que ela tanto anseia.

“Shhh,” Ele sussurra com calma, ainda olhando-a nos olhos. “Você consegue.” Então, ele coloca uma de suas mãos nas costas dela e a puxa suavemente em direção a ele.

Em seguida, ela o abraça e se permite descansar naqueles braços que estavam lhe oferecendo suporte. Ela esconde seu rosto nos ombros dele e chora, chora descontroladamente.

Ela chora porque naquele momento ela não se importa muito com quem está ali com ela, ela só precisa desesperadamente do conforto de outro ser humano para tentar minimizar a sua dor, já que Germán não pode estar lá.

“Eu não posso fazer isso.” Ela sussurra entre soluços e gemidos. “Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha.”

“Você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui com você.” Ele a abraça e acaricia seu cabelo e por um instante ela pode jurar que é o German que está ali com ela.

Alguns minutos se passam dessa forma até que ela sente uma vontade inexplicável de fazer força e para ela não há dúvidas de que é chegado a hora.

“Eu preciso empurrar.” Ela fala desesperada.

Então, ela se desvencilha dos braços de Marsella e se deita no colchão, procurando uma posição mais confortável, mesmo sabendo que não vai encontrar tal posição.

O professor se posiciona entre as pernas dela mais uma vez e volta a se comunicar com as mulheres do outro lado do telefone, tentando explicar o que ele está vendo.

Uma contração excruciante atinge Alicia em cheio e ela se vê gritando. Quando a contração finalmente diminui, ela consegue respirar por alguns segundos.

“Se você falar que ainda não é a hora desse bebê nascer eu juro que eu te mato!”

E por algum motivo que nenhum deles sabe explicar, o professor não parece mais tão assustado com toda a situação como estava antes, muito pelo contrário, agora ele parece estar completamente no controle do que está fazendo, portanto, os gritos e xingamentos de Alicia não causam mais o efeito esperado por ela.

Ele observa que a respiração dela está trêmula e descompassada e, na tentativa de ajudar, comenta, “Você precisa respirar direito.” Mas assim que as palavras deixam sua boca, ele faz uma careta, já arrependido.

Ele nem precisa levantar o olhar para saber que Alicia está se preparando para gritar com ele de novo, pois ele sente o corpo inteiro dela enrijecer.

“Eu vou respirar direito depois que você CALAR A PORRA DESSA SUA BOCA!”

Ele não responde nada dessa vez, apenas levanta as duas mãos em sinal de rendição, enquanto Marsella ri dos dois.

Mas as dores continuam, as contrações aumentam em intensidade, frequência e duração e o ambiente inteiro é tomado por seus gritos de pura agonia.

O parto já é um processo que, embora natural, exige muito de qualquer mulher. É um processo certamente exaustivo, mas o problema é que Alicia não dorme bem e nem se alimenta direito há dias. Ela não consegue nem lembrar quando foi a última vez que dormiu de verdade.

Por isso, ela sente suas forças se esgotando em uma velocidade assustadora e seu rosto não consegue esconder seus medos.

É nesse momento que Marsella, sem fazer questionamentos, senta-se atrás dela e a segura em seus braços. Por alguns segundos ela sente o desconforto insuportável diminuir e fica imensamente grata por aquele gesto.

E, assim, ela continua empurrado à medida que Marsella sussurra palavras de conforto em seu ouvido, faz carinho em seus braços e coloca a mão em sua testa, segurando-a em cada contração. Nesses poucos minutos, ela pode jurar que aqueles braços que a envolvem são os braços do Germán.

“Germán.” Ela chora.

Em questão de meia hora, o rosto dela está completamente pálido, há olheiras sob seus olhos e ela está tremendo tanto que os dois homens se questionam se aquilo é normal.

Ela tenta controlar sua respiração entre contrações, mas essa simples ação parece impossível. Além disso, os homens notam que ela parece cada vez mais fraca e cansada e várias vezes eles acham que ela está prestes a desmaiar.

“Alicia?!” Marsella a chama preocupado quando sente o corpo dela sucumbir em seus braços, mas isso dura apenas alguns segundos e depois ela já está empurrando de novo.

“Ele está quase aqui, Alicia!” A voz do professor ressoa animada em meio aos choros e gemidos da mulher. “Mais um pouco e seu bebê estará aqui.”

E, de fato, duas ou três contrações a mais e o choro de um bebê invade todo o ambiente ao passo que Alicia se deixa cair nos braços de Marsella completamente exaurida e trêmula.

“É uma menina!” O professor fala extasiado. “Você tem uma menina, Alicia!”

Mas a mulher não reage ao chamado e nem ao choro de sua filha porque ela não quer ver o bebê. Ela não está pronta para fazer isso sem o Germán.

“Alicia?” O professor a chama preocupado, pois, embora os olhos dela estejam fechados, os movimentos de sua caixa torácica não o enganam, ela está escutando.

Por isso, ele insiste em chamá-la mais uma vez, porém ele não espera por nenhuma reação e coloca a criança em seus braços.

A presença repentina em seu peito assusta Alicia e, involuntariamente, ela envolve seus braços ao redor do bebê e não pode evitar senão olhar para a criança chorando em seus braços.

E é então que a ficha da Alicia cai e tudo ao seu redor desaparece.

Nos braços de Germán ela tinha a impressão de que o mundo inteiro desaparecia e, agora, com a pequena em seus braços, ela tinha a impressão que o mundo inteiro estava ali, junto ao seu coração.

“ _Hija mia, mi amor_.” Ela chora. Chora muito. Chora por tudo o que perdeu, chora por Germán, entendendo que o bebê em seus braços jamais conheceria seu papai e que seu marido jamais viveria seu maior sonho, que era ser pai.

Suas mãos ainda trêmulas acariciam o rosto do bebê e seu nariz e boca se enchem de sangue, porque ela não consegue parar de cheirar e beijar a criança, por mais que ela ainda esteja cheia de restos do parto.

Uma de suas mãos afaga as costas da recém-nascida enquanto a outra acaricia uma de suas minúsculas mãos e é, então, que a pequena agarra um dos dedos da mãe com uma força surpreendente para seu tamanho.

A força que Alicia precisa para continuar.

Mas algo está errado, porque tudo o que ela mais quer nesse instante é ficar olhando para sua filha, mas ela sente suas forças esvaindo assustadoramente rápido demais, seu corpo amolecendo e sua visão embaçando, mesmo contra sua vontade, e, de repente, tudo fica preto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ô, gente, tem alguém aí???


	3. A minha felicidade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, genteeee :) Estou de volta e muito ansiosa para ver o que vocês acham desse novo capítulo. Sem mais enrolações, leiam com carinho, nos vemos ao final ;*

Os gritos de Alicia preenchem todo o ambiente e por várias vezes o professor não consegue ouvir o que as mulheres do outro lado do telefone estão falando, ainda que o viva-voz esteja ativo.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele não tem certeza se os gritos que fazem sua cabeça latejar são os dela ou se são os seus próprios pensamentos, mas ele não consegue parar de implorar a qualquer ser superior para que tudo isso acabe logo e acabe bem.

Porque, por mais que todo esse processo seja, aparentemente, normal, ver um ser humano em tanta agonia faz seu estômago embrulhar. Ele se questiona quanta dor uma pessoa é capaz de suportar, pois cada vez que ele a olha, sua aparência está mais abatida e cansada e ele teme que ela esteja prestes a atingir o seu limite.

Mas depois de uma contração seguida por um grito excruciante, um pequeno corpo desliza em seus braços e todos os sons desnorteantes são reduzidos a um único som: o de uma nova vida.

“É uma menina!” Ele fala completamente emocionado. “Você tem uma menina, Alicia!”

A pequena chora em seus braços e por alguns instantes ele esquece de tudo ao seu redor. Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e seu coração se enche de um sentimento que ele não sabe explicar, não poderia jamais colocar em palavras as emoções que sentia.

De imediato, ele só tem certeza de duas coisas: primeiro que, não importa o que aconteça, aquele é um dos momentos mais marcantes de sua vida e, segundo, ele vai proteger aquela garotinha em suas mãos custe o que custar, mesmo que isso signifique ter que proteger à Sierra.

De forma semelhante, Marsella era a própria definição de um misto de emoções.

Inicialmente, ele se sente impotente. Vê-la obviamente tão desconfortável e em tanta dor lhe faz lembrar seus anos perdidos em meio à guerra. Mas, diferente daqueles anos, ele percebe que pode consolá-la, ou pelo menos tentar.

Então, ele se senta atrás dela e a segura em seus braços. Com as mãos em sua barriga, ele sente cada uma das contrações que lhe tiram o ar e tenta encorajá-la em meio aos choros e gritos de dor. Ele sente como o corpo dela treme contra o dele, como suas mãos encontram as dele em busca de apoio e de uma força que ele sabe que ela já possui.

Ele não pode fazer muita coisa, mas ainda assim ele sussurra palavras de conforto e incentivo em seu ouvido enquanto uma de suas mãos repousa na testa suada dela, segurando-a ainda mais contra ele.

Mas quando seus olhos vislumbram aquele pequeno ser pela primeira vez é impossível não se emocionar.

É impossível não se encantar quando a menina relaxa visivelmente ao ser colocada nos braços de Alicia, como se a reconhecesse, e quando suas mãozinhas passeiam pelo rosto da mulher, deixando um rastro de sangue e líquido amniótico por onde passa.

E é impossível não chorar junto com a inspetora quando ela segura a mão de sua filha e a enche de beijos ao sussurrar “ _Hija mia, mi amor._ ”

Ele olha de relance para o professor e percebe que o homem também tem lágrimas em seus olhos e que, de igual forma, ele se encontra preso àquela cena, àquele momento.

Por um breve espaço de tempo, tudo desaparece. As vozes do outro lado da linha, os problemas que eles ainda têm que enfrentar, a possibilidade real da polícia aparecer a qualquer momento. Por instantes, tudo se resume à plenitude daquela cena, quase como se fosse algo sagrado.

Mas tudo vem à tona de uma única vez quando Marsella sente o corpo de Alicia desfalecer contra o seu. Ele consegue segurar a criança a tempo, evitando que ela role dos braços de sua mãe, e é tomado por um único e assustador sentimento: desespero.

“Professor! Professor!” Ele chama nervoso. “Segura _la niña_.”

“O que houve? Alicia!” A voz de Raquel volta a ser ouvida. “O que está acontecendo? Sérgio? Marsella?!” Ela pergunta preocupada, mas nenhum dos homens responde de imediato.

Tudo acontece rápido demais.

O professor faz como é mandado e segura a criança, enquanto Marsella sai detrás da inspetora e a deita por completo no colchão.

Só então Marsella percebe o quão pálida a mulher está. Sua boca está tão branca que ele mal consegue enxergar o contorno de seus lábios e há olheiras sob seus olhos. Ele tenta acordá-la, chama seu nome e dá leves tapas em suas bochechas, mas ela não reage.

Nem mesmo um único som.

Os dois homens se olham preocupados e a pequena volta a chorar, dessa vez com mais intensidade, tendo sido arrancada às pressas do colo e do conforto dos braços da mãe.

“Droga, alguém me fala o que está acontecendo?!” Raquel pede novamente.

“Ela desmaiou!” O professor fala trêmulo.

“Ela está sangrando muito! O que a gente faz?!” A voz de Marsella soa assustada.

A parteira começa a fazer perguntas e a dar instruções por telefone, mas não há muito o que eles possam fazer ali.

Raquel, por outro lado, começa a chorar angustiada. Ela se sente culpada por ter ignorado as diversas vezes que Alicia falou que não podia fazer aquilo e que algo estava errado.

Marsella tenta seguir cada um dos direcionamentos que a enfermeira dá e o professor tenta ajudá-lo enquanto ainda segura a pequena menina em seu colo. Assim, alguns minutos depois e a hemorragia, aparentemente, reduz consideravelmente.

“Ela não deveria acordar?” O Marsella pergunta preocupado.

“Ela precisa descansar. Ela está esgotada e perdeu muito sangue, talvez ela durma por horas.”

“Mas ela vai ficar bem?” Eles escutam a voz apreensiva de Raquel.

“É impossível dizer sem poder vê-la. Ela deveria ir para um hospital, mas acho que isso não é uma opção.” Comenta a parteira. “O certo seria administrar alguma medicação e pelo menos fazer uma transfusão sanguínea.”

E, de fato, o hospital não era uma opção.

Quando eles estão prestes a pedir mais orientações, o telefone utilizado para comunicação entre o professor e os paquistaneses toca e Sérgio corre para atendê-lo.

Do outro lado da linha está Antoñanzas. Sua voz parece trêmula e assustada e quando as primeiras palavras deixam sua boca o professor entende o porquê.

“Eles encontraram o carro da inspetora Sierra. M-607, Km 29.”

“O que você está dizendo, Benito?”

“Eles mandaram viaturas, policiais altamente armados, drones, tudo! A ordem é capturá-los, com ou sem vida.”

O professor engole em seco.

Se antes havia alguma dúvida sobre a segurança do esconderijo onde eles estavam, agora ele tinha certeza de que todos estavam correndo um sério risco estando ali. Eles precisavam sair daquele local imediatamente.

“Obrigado, Benito.” O professor se despede e desliga a ligação.

“Precisamos sair daqui agora mesmo!”

“O que foi?” Raquel questiona.

“Eles estão aqui perto, Lisboa, precisamos de uma distração urgente enquanto saímos daqui!” Ele explica.

“Mas- mas e a Alicia? E o bebê?” Ela questiona receosa.

“Nós vamos para o último esconderijo. Não se preocupe.” Ele tenta assegurá-la. “Mas agora nós realmente precisamos de um plano de distração-”

“O plano Vegas.” Ela responde sem titubear. “O plano que a Alicia pensou. Vai funcionar.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Sim. Deixa comigo, esse plano vai garantir o tempo que vocês precisam para chegarem ao novo esconderijo e se instalarem.” Ela afirma com segurança.

Ele concorda, sem questionar mais nada.

Quando ele está prestes a desligar, ela sussurra seu nome. “Sérgio, _te quiero, cariño, cuidate._ ”

“ _Y tu te cuidas tambien, te amo_.”

Quando o professor encerra a chamada, Marsella já está terminando de colocar todos os papéis que estavam nos quadros e paredes em uma mochila.

“Vamos, professor.” Ele fala depressa e se dirige até Alicia, pegando-a em seus braços. “Não podemos mais ficar aqui.”

Sérgio acena e pega o telefone uma última vez.

“Shakir?” Ele aguarda alguns segundos e quando recebe a confirmação de que está sendo ouvido, ordena. “Destrua todas as provas nos computadores desse esconderijo, tudo! Estamos indo para o ponto de encontro. Nos falamos em algumas horas.”

E, assim, ele segue Marsella até o carro que está localizado em uma das saídas secretas.

* * *

Eles conseguem escapar do esconderijo sem mais imprevistos.

O caminho até o novo centro de operações – e ponto de encontro com a banda após o assalto – é longo e demorado e é impossível manter o contato com o banco enquanto eles estão em movimento.

Assim, o professor dirige o carro em silêncio enquanto Marsella está sentado ao seu lado, balançando a recém-nascida em seu colo em uma tentativa fracassada de fazê-la parar de chorar.

Vez ou outra eles arriscam um olhar em direção ao banco traseiro do carro, mas a inspetora continua completamente apagada.

Eles seguem em silêncio por mais alguns quilômetros, ambos tentando dar sentido a tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas, quando Marsella coloca a criança sobre suas pernas e começa a balançá-la e a falar com ela, tentando sussurrar para que ela se acalme.

Mas nada parece funcionar.

Até que ele começa a desenhar traços em seu rostinho com os dedos. Ele brinca delicadamente com seus olhos e sorri quando a criança franze o cenho e depois parece encará-lo com curiosidade. E é a primeira vez que ele repara a cor dos olhos dela.

São verdes.

E por um instante ele se vê hipnotizado por esses olhos tão inocentes, mas ela logo o arrebata de seu transe com seu choro. Então, ele continua passeando os dedos pelo rosto dela até parar na ponta de seu nariz e, para sua surpresa, a criança desvia o rosto de forma que sua boca encontra o dedo dele.

É imediato.

Ela para de chorar e começa a sugar o dedo. O som de sucção é alto e nítido e, de repente, eles entendem o porquê de sua inquietação: ela está com fome.

Os dois homens se encaram preocupados e Sérgio olha rapidamente pelo retrovisor para ver Alicia.

“Ela está morrendo de fome, professor. O que vamos fazer?” Marsella questiona.

“Eu não sei.” Ele responde frustrado. Toda essa situação está completamente fora de seu controle e isso o deixa completamente assustado e desnorteado. “Quando chegarmos ao esconderijo, a gente vê o que faz. A gente tenta acordar a Alicia, eu não sei.”

“Mas a inspetora não está bem, professor, e a enfermeira disse que ela precisa descansar.”  
“Mas o que podemos fazer?! Não dá para pararmos no meio do caminho e essa criança precisa comer alguma coisa. Ela está faminta!”

Dessa forma, eles permanecem em silêncio até chegarem ao novo esconderijo, porque não há muito o que falar ou fazer naquele momento.

O novo local fica situado nos arredores da pequena cidade de Aranjuez. Trata-se de uma fazenda isolada com uma mansão que muito se assemelha à casa utilizada por eles em Toledo.

O professor é o primeiro a descer do carro e entrar no local para fazer uma rápida inspeção. Ele volta poucos minutos depois e retira a menina dos braços de Marsella. Já o croata desce do carro, coloca Alicia nos braços e entra com ela na mansão.

O professor indica o caminho para Marsella e eles a colocam em um quarto, espaçoso e bem ensolarado, localizado no primeiro andar da mansão.

O croata a deita na cama com cuidado e, ao olhar para o professor, ele percebe que o homem parece incerto sobre o que fazer.

“Me dá a menina.” Marsella pede. “Eu cuido delas.”

O professor parece aliviado por um instante e faz como Marsella sugere. “Eu vou tirar as coisas do carro e montar os equipamentos na sala de comando. Volto daqui a pouco.”

Ali, sozinho com a menina chorando novamente em seu colo e com a inspetora ainda inconsciente ele não sabe ao certo o que fazer. Ele entende que a pequena precisa se alimentar e que, no momento, Alicia é a única solução para este problema em particular, mas ele não está disposto a despir a mulher nesta situação. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

Por isso, ele decide tentar acordá-la, mesmo que apenas por instantes.

Ele coloca a menina na cama, ao lado de sua mãe, e começa a chamar a inspetora, sussurrando seu nome, dando leves tapinhas em seu rosto, mas tudo o que ele recebe como resposta é um mover de lábios quase imperceptível e mais nada.

Ele pensa por mais alguns segundos e decide buscar um copo de água, mas antes de sair do quarto ele ainda tem o cuidado de pegar um travesseiro e colocá-lo na extremidade da cama, para que não haja o perigo da criança rolar e cair. A verdade é que ele não faz ideia se crianças tão novas assim conseguem fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas ele prefere não arriscar.

Quando ele volta ao quarto, a menina ainda está chorando, mas não tanto como antes. Ele se aproxima da inspetora, levanta seu rosto, segurando-a pelo pescoço e nuca, e tenta colocar o copo de água em seus lábios. “Alicia, acorda, você precisa se hidratar.”

Ela emite um ruído que mais se assemelha a um gemido, mas é tão baixo que não dá para ter certeza. De qualquer forma, ele vira o copo lentamente e fica satisfeito em ver o líquido descendo em sua garganta, mesmo em meio a tosses. Quando ele acha que é suficiente, ele a deita novamente e fica olhando pra ela.

Para as duas, na verdade.

O homem coça a cabeça, ainda sem saber o que fazer direito, mas se sente muito inquieto. Ele não sabe o que, de fato, lhe causa essa inquietação, só sabe que precisa fazer algo, pelas duas.

Ele se vira novamente e sai do quarto, voltando minutos depois com uma bacia de água morna e alguns panos e toalhas. Então, ele começa a molhar o pano, torcê-lo suavemente e limpar o rosto de Alicia, depois seu colo e prossegue com suas mãos e braços.

Em seguida, ele parte para limpar os membros inferiores de seu corpo e só então se dá conta de que ela ainda estava usando botas. Ele as tira e limpa suas pernas até a altura de seus joelhos e um pouco de suas coxas, tentando preservar um pouco da intimidade dela.

Durante todo esse tempo, ela continua apagada. O único movimento notável em seu corpo é o sobe e desce de sua caixa torácica devido a sua respiração aparentemente tranquila.

Quando ele termina de limpar a Alicia, ele olha para a neném ainda enrolada no casaco de sua mãe e percebe que os resquícios do parto ainda estão espalhados por todo o corpo dela.

É nesse momento que o professor aparece e informa que já está tudo pronto no andar de baixo, mas que precisa fazer uma ligação para ver como andam as coisas dentro do banco. O croata o tranquiliza, afirmando que o professor pode levar o tempo que achar necessário, pois as coisas estão sob controle, pelo menos por enquanto.

Assim, o professor os deixa a sós novamente.

Marsella, então, pega a bebê no colo, sussurrando suavemente e balançando-a para que não chore muito, coloca-a sobre suas pernas, molha a toalha novamente e começa a limpar a menina.

Em um primeiro momento, a criança se assusta quando a toalha molhada encosta nela, mas a voz tranquila e de tom grave do Marsella parece, finalmente, acalmá-la um pouco e seus gritos se transformam em pequenos choros.

“Shhh, está tudo bem, mocinha, logo tudo isso vai passar.”

Ele pega um copo e molha a cabeça dela suavemente, deixando que os vestígios do parto corram livremente por seus cabelos macios e caiam na bacia abaixo dela.

Só então ele percebe claramente que a menina é ruiva, assim como a mãe, e, por alguma razão que ele não sabe explicar, ele sorri afetivamente.

Quando ele termina de limpá-la e secá-la com as toalhas que trouxe, ele vai até o guarda-roupa do quarto e volta contente com um lençol pequeno e macio em suas mãos.

Ele deita a menina sobre o lençol e se lembra de uma vez ter visto um antigo companheiro de guerra enrolando seu filho ainda bebê na forma de um charuto e tenta fazer semelhante, mas falha miseravelmente. Então, ele tenta enrolá-la com o lençol da melhor forma que ele é capaz de fazer. O que não é lá essas coisas todas.

Com tudo aparentemente resolvido, só falta resolver um problema: alimentar a menina que ainda chora.

Novamente, um debate interno se faz presente.

Ele deve ou não colocar a menina para mamar? Porque é óbvio que eles não possuem nenhum outro tipo de alimento que possam oferecer a uma recém-nascida e ela já está chorando há horas, claramente cansada e com fome.

Marsella pensa por mais alguns minutos, encarando as duas mulheres a sua frente, e faz sua decisão.

Ele se aproxima de Alicia e arruma alguns travesseiros embaixo de seu pescoço. Em seguida, com um pouco de timidez, incerteza até, pega a menina no colo e a deita sobre sua mãe.

E, mais uma vez, ele se vê impressionado com a cena a sua frente.

Assim que a menina descansa contra o corpo de Alicia, ela se acalma imediatamente. Ele se questiona se é o cheiro dela, se são as batidas do coração da mãe ou se é o contato com a pele dela que tem esse efeito.

Simplesmente não dá para entender, mas de uma coisa ele tem certeza, a menina sabe que está no colo de sua mãe.

Todo aquele choro desaparece e se transforma em algo semelhante a ansiedade, como se a menina soubesse o que tem que ser feito e só precisasse de ajuda.

A pequena começa a sugar a roupa da própria mãe e a cena corta o coração do croata, fazendo com que qualquer dúvida se converta na certeza de que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa.

O homem se apoia com um joelho na cama, sentando-se ao lado da inspetora e a olha com reverência.

“Me desculpe, Alicia.” Ele sussurra e, no instante seguinte, desce a alça da roupa que ela está usando por seus ombros, afastando o material e deixando um de seus seios à mostra.

Então, ele conduz a cabeça da menina até que sua boquinha rosada encontre o bico do seio dela e, automaticamente, o som de fortes sugadas inundam todo o quarto.

A garotinha suga avidamente, sua respiração alta, e, de vez enquanto, ela solta leves gemidos, como se estivesse finalmente satisfeita. Uma de suas mãozinhas encontra o colar que está no pescoço da mulher e o agarra com força, enquanto a outra descansa sobre o corpo da mãe.

É essa cena que o professor encontra quando entra no quarto.

Marsella sentado ao lado da inspetora, segurando a menina contra o corpo dela, enquanto sustenta a cabeça da criança para que ela mame.

“Ela encontrou o que queria.” Sérgio comenta com um sorriso, mas esse não atinge seus olhos. “Como ela está?” Ele questiona apontando com a cabeça para a mulher.

“Nada ainda, ela está completamente apagada.”

* * *

Alicia abre os olhos e, de imediato, luta contra a claridade do local onde está para mantê-los abertos. Alguns segundos se passam e quando ela finalmente consegue focar no mundo ao seu redor, ela percebe que está sozinha em um quarto que ela não consegue reconhecer.

Ela respira fundo algumas vezes, seus olhos estão pesados, sua cabeça latejando e seu corpo inteiro parece não ter forças. Por que ela está tão exausta? Ela fecha os olhos e decide aproveitar por mais alguns minutos o conforto daquela superfície abaixo dela.

Como de costume, ela acaricia a pele de sua barriga e, de repente, tudo vem à tona. Seus olhos se arregalam em pavor.

Onde estava sua filha?

Ela se desespera, levanta-se de uma vez, mas precisa sentar novamente quando uma tontura súbita a atinge. Por alguns segundos ela tem a certeza de que está prestes a desmaiar, mas o coração batendo forte contra sua caixa torácica não permite que ela fique ali por muito tempo.

Tudo o que ela consegue pensar no momento é na sua filha e não saber aonde ela está ou com quem a deixa maluca. Assim, ela respira fundo e se levanta da cama, dessa vez com mais cuidado.

Quando ela sai do quarto, depara-se com um corredor e, sem saber qual sentido seguir, ela escolhe um lado qualquer e começa a andar, até que o som de vozes e de um bebê vem da direção oposta.

Ela caminha depressa, mas silenciosamente, rumo àqueles sons, apoiando-se nas paredes para não cair. A inspetora desce uma escada e ao passar por uma cozinha, a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente é pegar uma faca.

Assim, a mulher pega o objeto mais afiado que consegue encontrar e retoma seu trajeto. Alguns passos a mais e ela chega a uma grande sala e se depara com uma cena que a surpreende.

O professor está andando em pequenos círculos, segurando a menina no colo, enquanto a balança e fala com ela com uma voz suave.

“Ei, pequena, está tudo bem. A sua mamãe vai ficar bem, ela só precisa descansar um pouco mais.” Ele continua balançando-a tranquilamente. “Você já está com fome de novo, né?”

A pequena joga as mãozinhas no ar, como se quisesse tocar nele, e seus sons variam entre querer chorar e prestar atenção naquela voz diferente.

Então, depois de presenciar essa cena, seu coração finalmente se tranquiliza um pouco e ela faz sua presença conhecida ao entrar de vez na sala.

“Alicia!” Ele se assusta ao vê-la. “Você está acordada.” Ela pensa em retrucar, a piada já na ponta da língua, mas há uma espécie de alívio no semblante dele que a impede de fazer brincadeiras nesse momento.

No entanto, seu semblante muda completamente quando ele percebe a faca na mão dela e franze o cenho. Mas não é necessário falar nada, existe um medo petrificante nos olhos dela, um pavor, como se ela temesse que ele fosse machucar a criança em seus braços, e ele reconhece esses sentimentos rapidamente.

Apesar disso, ela solta a faca em cima de uma escrivaninha e se aproxima deles. Sem pensar duas vezes, o professor lhe entrega a criança e toda a postura da inspetora relaxa visivelmente.

Ele repara como a mulher embala a criança em seus braços e a aperta contra seu peito, como se precisasse garantir que a menina estava mesmo ali. Embora ele note que o caminhar dela ainda parece meio inseguro, que ainda há olheiras sob seus olhos e que seu rosto continua muito pálido, o que destaca ainda mais as sardas dela, ele resolve não comentar nada, apenas observá-las de perto.

“Onde está o Marsella?” Ela questiona ao se sentar em uma cadeira.

“Ele foi até a cidade comprar algumas coisas para vocês duas.”

Ela sorri para ele com sinceridade e gratidão, mas logo seus olhos voltam a admirar a preciosidade em seus braços.

Milhares de questionamentos rondam a sua cabeça naquele momento, mas ela pode deixá-los para mais tarde, porque tudo o que ela mais quer fazer é aproveitar cada segundo para analisar sua filha.

Seus pezinhos e mãozinhas, cada feição do seu rostinho, seus olhos, seu cabelo.

Tudo.

Eles passam alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável, o que é novidade para os dois, já que a curta convivência deles foi regada de sarcasmos, ironias e discussões, muitas discussões.

Entretanto, Alicia quebra o silêncio ao chamar seu nome, o que o assusta por um instante, porque essa é a primeira vez que ela o chama pelo nome.

“Sérgio.” Ela fala com uma voz suave. “Obrigada. De verdade.”

Isso é tudo o que ela consegue dizer, porque ela tem certeza que a gratidão que sente por ele agora não dá para colocar em palavras.

Ele esboça um pequeno sorriso e acena com a cabeça. “Qual é o nome dela?”

Ela o encara por alguns segundos, pensativa, e sorri nostalgicamente, lembrando que seu marido esteve certo o tempo todo.

“Leticia, porque ela é a minha felicidade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí?! O que vocês acharam? Conseguiram ler até o final ou dormiram pelo meio do caminho? Espero que não! rs  
> Enfim, gente, se vocês estão gostando da história não esqueçam de comentar, é muito importante pra mim, nem que seja só pra dar um oi... eu já vou ficar muito contente! De qualquer maneira, vocês querem flashbacks do Germán e da Alicia escolhendo o nome da bebê? Comentem muito!!!!!!! Outra coisa, estamos prestes a ver os atracadores saindo do banco, como será que eles vão reagir quando derem de cara com a inspetora? Ansiosa é o meu nome!!! Espero vê-los em breve.  
> Beijos,  
> B.


	4. Plano Troia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, amores, demorei mas voltei! Já vou começar pedindo desculpas, fui tentar reduzir o tamanho dos capítulos e o tiro saiu pela culatra, acabou que esse ficou o maior capítulo da fic até agora! MAS, fiquem comigo, eu acho que vocês vão gostar de verdade desse capítulo. Tem cena SERQUEL? Tem! Tem o flashback que vocês tanto pediram? Tem também <3 Tem mais interação entre o Marsella e a Alicia? Quem sabe, acompanha aí! Tem fanart da migles? Tem sim, inclusive, obrigada @corinasaz te dediquei uma frase em especial, certeza que você vai saber qual é ;)
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura!

“Então repassemos o plano todo mais uma vez.” Alicia pede com a voz cansada, seu olhar alternando entre o professor, a caixa de som por onde conseguiam ouvir a voz de Raquel e a bebê que agora dorme tranquila em seus braços.

“O ouro é a nossa chave, a nossa única saída. A maior e melhor manobra de distração, porque, na verdade, este assalto nunca foi sobre o ouro em si.” Raquel explica.

“E sobre o que é, então?” Alicia questiona confusa.

“Bem, primeiro era sobre o Rio. Nós sabíamos que ele estava sendo torturado em algum lugar e precisávamos resgatá-lo.”

Ao falar essas palavras, o professor encara a ruiva por alguns segundos, mas pela primeira vez a mulher não sustenta seu olhar, quase como se estivesse constrangida ou até mesmo envergonhada, mas não era possível ter certeza.

“Mas, além desse resgate, nós precisávamos mostrar para a população a corrupção que está tão enraizada em nossos governos-”

“Vocês são os bandidos aqui!” Alicia acusa e se levanta irritada.

“E ainda assim foram vocês que torturaram um rapaz!” Ele responde sem titubear.

Ela o encara com ódio e permanece calada por alguns segundos, apenas balançando Letícia em seu colo e respirando fundo.

“Enfim,” Na tentativa de acalmar os ânimos, Sérgio decide continuar. “A polícia e as autoridades governamentais não são tão honestas quanto parecem e isso já está mais do que comprovado. Mas, agora, finalizar esse assalto é uma questão de honra! Pelo meu irmão, Andrés, que morreu para que nós pudéssemos escapar da Casa da Moeda, e agora pela Nairóbi.”

E, novamente, o olhar dela não encontra o do professor e ela permanece calada por mais algum tempo.

“E eles vão sair de lá como se estivessem mortos?” Alicia questiona, finalmente olhando para o professor.

Ele acena e continua. “Enquanto lançamos toneladas de ouro na frente do Banco.”

“Isso é ridículo!” Ela fala alterada. “Vocês são malucos, não tem como isso dar certo. Raquel, você sabe muito bem que a polícia vai querer verificar cada um dos corpos dentro dessas caixas. Não tem como vocês fugirem daí assim-”

“É aí que entra o Plano Troia.” Raquel a interrompe.

“Se vocês acham que se infiltrar entre os reféns enquanto o povo está atrás do ouro vai funcionar, vocês não são tão inteligentes quanto fazem parecer! É sério, Raquel, você me decepciona desse jeito.” Alicia fala com deboche.

“Você tem alguma ideia melhor?!” Raquel pergunta com raiva, mas não deixa a ruiva responder. “Não! Então fica calada e se não vai ajudar também não atrapalha.”

“Quer saber?! Eu devia ligar o foda-se para vocês, isso sim!” A ruiva fala exaltada.

“O problema é que você depende da gente!” Raquel comenta. “E se eu bem me lembro, você e a sua filha só estão vivas e juntas porque nós estamos protegendo vocês!”

“EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PROTEÇÃO!” Alicia grita e, dessa vez, a menina em seus braços desperta assustada e começa a chorar desesperadamente.

O choro da Letícia é a distração necessária para acalmar os ânimos nesse momento. Alicia se afasta um pouco, balançando a menina no colo e sussurrando pedidos de desculpas no ouvido da filha por tê-la assustado daquele jeito, enquanto o professor e a Raquel respiram fundo, tentando se acalmar.

Eles sabem que o Plano Troia é arriscado, sempre foi, mas ter alguém como Alicia Sierra gritando no ouvindo deles sobre a loucura desse plano é irritante, porque no fundo eles sabem que ela está certa.

As chances desse plano não funcionar são gigantes.

Sérgio passa a mão em seus cabelos, arruma os seus óculos e, enquanto escuta a respiração acelerada de Raquel do outro lado da linha, não pode deixar de observar a Alicia.

A ruiva está andando de um lado para o outro, claramente nervosa e trêmula até, balançando sua filha no colo e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Entretanto, mesmo de longe, ele consegue perceber que ela está, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, preocupada.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem.” Sérgio fala em voz alta para que as duas mulheres o escutem. “Vamos tentar nos acalmar um pouco.” Ele suspira e olha fixamente para Alicia ao dizer as próximas palavras. “Somos em três aqui e, por mais que seja difícil reconhecer isso, somos três mentes brilhantes. Então, Alicia, independentemente de qualquer coisa, eu vou cumprir com o nosso acordo. Você e a sua filha estarão a salvo e isso eu te prometo, mas eu preciso que você me ajude a pensar, porque aquelas pessoas dentro do Banco são como a minha família e a minha vida inteira está lá dentro... eu não posso perdê-la.”

Alicia relaxa visivelmente, absorvendo toda aquela fala e entendendo que o professor estava se referindo à Raquel. Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo mais uma vez antes de pronunciar suas próximas palavras.

“Vocês precisam de mais uma distração. O ouro vai instaurar o caos, sim, mas não vai ser suficiente.”

“O que você sugere, então?” Ele questiona.

“Uma explosão.”

“Uma explosão?! Do que você está falando, Alicia?” Raquel, que até agora estava calada, pergunta assustada.

“Explode o Banco, simples assim!”

“Você está maluca?! Não podemos fazer isso.” A ex-inspetora comenta agitada.

“As linhas do que vocês podem ou não fazer já foram borradas há muito tempo, Raquel. E não esqueça que vocês lançaram dois mísseis no centro de Madri.”

“Aquilo foi diferente!” O professor responde.

“E qual é a diferença?” Alicia questiona com seriedade.

“Vocês nos atacaram primeiro, nós estávamos apenas nos defendendo. Explodir o Banco da Espanha para fugirmos é loucura!” Ele retruca com pressa.

“Loucura ou não, essa é a única saída de vocês. Além disso, não se confundam. Independente de qualquer coisa, os bandidos aqui são vocês e não a polícia!”

“E ainda assim, olha aonde você está?” Sérgio questiona com ironia.

“É diferente! Eu não sou uma de vocês!”

“Como que isso é diferente, Alicia?” Ele questiona enraivecido, surpreendendo as duas mulheres. “Você torturou o Rio, usou o filho da Nairóbi e ordenou a execução dela!”

“Quem matou a Nairóbi foi o Gandía, não eu.” Ela responde e recua um pouco, se afastando dele.

“Você teve sorte que ela sobreviveu! Mas o que você fez teve consequências graves. O Gandía só matou a Nairóbi porque ela estava em uma maca lutando para sobreviver do tiro que VOCÊ ORDENOU! Além do mais, você usou o filho dela, como teve coragem?! E agora você está aí, com uma filha nos braços enquanto a Nairóbi está morta dentro de uma caixa. Então, não me venha falar que nós somos os bandidos aqui! Você é tão responsável pela morte dela quanto o Gandía!”

Quando Sérgio termina de falar, o único som que toma conta do ambiente é o choro de Letícia, que mais uma vez se assusta com as vozes alteradas e os gritos.

Entretanto, os três adultos permanecem calados por mais alguns segundos, enquanto Alicia e o professor se encaram em silêncio.

Para a surpresa de Sérgio, essa é a primeira vez em que a ruiva se encontra sem palavras e, apesar de conhecê-la há poucos dias, ele sabe que ela está com raiva dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, as lágrimas que já enchem seus olhos lhe mostram que ele atingiu um ponto fraco dela.

“Alicia?” A voz de Raquel quebra o silêncio.

Antes que o professor possa dizer qualquer coisa, a ruiva se vira e desaparece da sala. Pouco tempo depois o professor escuta o barulho de uma porta se batendo e sabe que ela se trancou em seu quarto.

* * *

Alicia mal consegue chegar no quarto antes que suas lágrimas já estejam manchando todo o seu rosto.

Ela se sente vulnerável e fraca e se odeia por isso, mas as palavras do professor continuam ecoando em sua mente com verdades que ela já não pode mais negar.

Desde que ela havia segurado sua filha em seus braços pela primeira vez, uma enxurrada de pensamentos e sentimentos vinham inundando sua mente.

Entretanto, até então, ela ainda não havia tido tempo de compreender todos esses sentimentos, mas as palavras do professor, certamente, trouxeram fantasmas que a perseguiam desde a morte de Germán.

Fantasmas estes que agora jogavam em sua cara que, sim, ela havia fodido tudo! Na tentativa de ignorar sua dor e seu luto, ela cometeu loucuras que só agora conseguia compreender.

A tortura do Rio e, por consequência, a sua própria e a morte de Nairóbi.

Ela se arrepende, sim, pelo que fez com o rapaz e ainda não sabe como será para ele ter que vê-la nesse local por dois ou três dias, mas, no momento, ela não consegue se perdoar pelo que fez com a Nairóbi.

Ela olha para a pequena em seus braços e tem a certeza de que mataria e morreria por ela em um piscar de olhos se fosse necessário, então, como se perdoar por ter usado o filho da Nairóbi para atraí-la para uma armadilha que iria matá-la? Como justificar a forma como ela usou a Paula para desestabilizar a Raquel?

O fato é que não há justificativas.

De repente, ela se sente envergonha e com nojo de si mesma.

“O que eu fiz?” Ela chora livremente agora, permitindo-se sentir um pouco da dor que ela mesmo havia causado em outras pessoas. “O que eu fiz?!”

E, assim, ela permanece por quase uma hora, até que o som de batidas na porta de seu quarto a alerta.

“Me deixa em paz!” Ela responde impacientemente, imaginando que seja o professor.

Um silêncio persiste por alguns segundos até que a voz característica de Marsella soa do outro lado da porta.

“Sou eu, o Marsella. Eu trouxe algumas coisas para vocês duas.”

Por algum motivo que ela ainda não consegue entender, a voz dele a acalma.

Respirando fundo e tentando apagar os rastros de que estava chorando, ela se levanta e abre a porta para o croata.

A primeira coisa que ela repara é que ele parece feliz em vê-la e o sorriso no rosto do homem faz com que ela, sem ao menos perceber, sorria de volta para ele.

“É bom te ver de pé.” Ele fala meio desajeitado.

“Obrigada.”

Em seguida, ela vê sacolas. Várias e várias sacolas ao redor dos pés dele e seus olhos se arregalam em surpresa e um pouco de confusão.

“O que são todas essas coisas?”

“São roupas, para ela,” Ele diz acenando em direção à bebê dormindo na cama. “e para você.”

Ela apenas sorri agradecida e abre espaço para que ele entre no quarto com as várias sacolas. Para a surpresa dela, ele sai do quarto mais uma vez e volta com uma cadeirinha de bebê embrulhada e mais outras sacolas.

Ela o questiona com o olhar.

“Eu fui em uma loja para bebês e-”

“E você comprou tudo isso?”

“Eu acho que me empolguei um pouco.” Ele responde e coça a cabeça um pouco constrangido. “Eu não sabia o que comprar, na verdade.”

Ela ri dele e ele sorri de volta, secretamente feliz por estar ouvindo a risada dela outra vez.

Eles começam a tirar as coisas das sacolas e ela não pode evitar a emoção que toma conta dela ao ver todas aquelas roupinhas de bebê.

Sua mente viaja para outros momentos, meses atrás, quando Germán ainda estava vivo e não conseguia parar de comprar coisas e roupinhas para sua filha, mesmo ainda não sabendo o sexo do bebê.

Ela pega uma roupinha em particular e se perde ainda mais nas memórias. Sem perceber, ela começa a chorar, porque a roupa em suas mãos se parece demais com a primeira roupa que o Germán havia comprado: toda rosa, cheia de pequenos brilhos delicados e de lacinhos.

O croata logo percebe que ela não está ali. O olhar fixado na roupa em suas mãos e as lágrimas denunciam que ela está perdida em memórias, aparentemente tristes.

“Ei.” Ele sussurra. “Vai ficar tudo bem. Vocês duas vão ficar bem, eu prometo.”

Ela esboça um sorriso triste e dobra a roupinha, colocando-a em cima das outras roupinhas que já foram dobradas.

Por um instante, ela estuda a possibilidade de voltar ao seu apartamento para buscar algumas coisas, algumas lembranças que estão espalhadas por toda a casa. Ela se martiriza por ter sido capaz de ir embora sem levar consigo algumas provas de sua vida com seu marido: fotos, alianças, cartas, roupas.

Nesse mesmo momento, Letícia parece acordar e começa a chorar baixinho, querendo atenção. E é tudo o que Alicia precisa para entender que a maior prova de seu amor com o Germán estava bem ali na sua frente.

No entanto, todas essas memórias e pensamentos desaparecem de sua mente quando ela pega um macacão em particular e o abre para olhá-lo melhor. Trata-se de um macacão todo vermelho, com gorro e um zíper preto na frente, terrivelmente semelhante ao macacão usado pelos Dalís.

Ela olha para o objeto em silêncio, encarando a roupa com os olhos cerrados e pensativa. “E isso, o que é isso?”

O olhar dele é suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas. “Não pude resistir quando vi.”

“Nem fodendo!” Ela responde rapidamente.

“Não custava nada tentar.” Ele ri e apenas dá de ombros.

Os dois continuam retirando as coisas das sacolas em silêncio até que Letícia volta a chorar, dessa vez mais alto. Alicia vai até ela e a coloca no colo, abraçando-a com carinho.

Marsella não cansa de olhar para as duas.

É muito diferente ver essa versão da mulher que até mais cedo estava fazendo piadas e zombando de todas as situações possíveis, da mulher que havia cometido atrocidades enquanto estava à frente das investigações. Essa versão dela era suave, delicada, ainda debochada, aparentemente, mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, era uma versão linda.

“Como é o nome dela?”

Ela olha para a menina com ternura e sussurra, “Letícia.”

“É um nome muito bonito.” Ele sorri para ela. “Quem escolheu?”

Imediatamente, o rosto dela se transforma com essa pergunta e um sorriso triste toma conta de suas feições, mas antes que ele possa se desculpar, ela responde.

“Germán.”

Então, ele lembra que esse foi o nome pelo qual ela chamou várias vezes enquanto estava em trabalho de parto e, de repente, uma dúvida enorme paira sobre a sua cabeça e ele não consegue se conter antes que as próximas palavras deixem sua boca.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_“Sara!” Germán fala animado._

_“Parece nome de velha, Sara.” Ela debocha com uma careta._

_“Significa princesa.”_

_“E daí?”_

_“E daí que ela vai ser a nossa princesa.” Ele fala com um sorriso carinhoso._

_“Mas que merda, não é? Muito brega.” Ela brinca enquanto revira os olhos._

_“Engraçadinha.”_

_Os dois estão sentados na sala, Alicia em um sofá com o Comissário ao seu lado e Germán em uma poltrona, enquanto esperam a comida que está no forno ficar pronta._

_“Helena. Eu amei esse nome! Significa raio de sol.” Ele fala orgulhoso e animado, como sempre._

_“Que cafona!”_

_“Cafona? Você colocou o nome do nosso gato de Comissário!”_

_Ela olha para ele fingindo estar ofendida e depois se vira para o gato, acariciando-o, “Não liga para esse tío, Comissário, ele está com os hormônios a flor da pele.” Ela ri._

_Ele só revira os olhos para a piada dela e sorri, voltando a prestar atenção em seu celular._

_“Por que você não pesquisa nomes de meninos também? Eu já te avisei, cuidado para não se decepcionar demais quando descobrir que esse bebê não é uma menina.”_

_“Não tem a menor chance de eu estar errado. Mas, de qualquer forma, não temos muito o que pensar caso seja um menino.” Ele fala com um sorriso malicioso._

_“E por que não?” Ela pergunta com curiosidade._

_“Porque se o bebê fosse um menino, ele se chamaria Germán Júnior.”_

_Ela o encara por alguns segundos, seu rosto demonstrando um pouco de incredulidade e, em seguida, seriedade._

_“Nem por cima do meu cadáver!” Ela fala depressa._

_Ele até tentar conter a risada, mas a expressão que ela apresenta é impagável._

_“Calma, inspetora, estou só brincando com você.” Ele caminha até ela e lhe dá um beijo rápido. “E quais nomes a senhora já encontrou?”_

_“Não gostei de nenhum ainda.” Ela fala sem retirar os olhos do celular._

_Ele olha para ela com os olhos cerrados e desconfia que ela não está procurando por nomes, como havia sido o combinado. Sem que ela perceba, ele se levanta e finge que vai até a cozinha, mas dá meia volta e se coloca atrás dela._

_É óbvio que ele não se surpreende quando vê que, de fato, ela não estava procurando nomes e sim jogando._

_“Alicia! De novo com esse jogo violento?” Ele questiona pro trás dela, assustando-a levemente._

_Ela faz uma cara de quem foi pega no flagra, mas logo seu semblante volta ao normal. “Eu gosto.” Ela encolhe os ombros._

_“Você disse que ia procurar nomes comigo.”_

_“E eu procurei, só que nenhum me agradou.”_

_“Sei.” Ele diz e começa a beijar seu pescoço._

_Ela geme e o puxa para o sofá._

_No instante seguinte, ele está deitado com ela sentada em cima dele, passando as mãos em seu peito ainda coberto com a camisa, enquanto sustenta um olhar malicioso. Ele sorri e a puxa para mais beijos._

_“Isabel.” Ele sussurra._

_“Quê?!” Ela pergunta ofegante e confusa. “Quem coño é Isabel?!”_

_“Nossa filha.” Ele responde com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a expressão de confusão dela rapidamente se transformar em uma de raiva e ciúmes._

_Ela relaxa em seus braços, mas ainda assim fala um pouco exasperada. “Você quer falar disso agora? Não vê que estamos um pouco ocupados aqui com outra coisa?”_

_“Sim, mas eu nem te falei o significado desse nome ainda.” Ele a ignora._

_“Precisa ter um significado?”_

_“Claro que precisa!”_

_Ela revira os olhos. “Fala logo, então.”_

_“Significa casta. Aquela que carrega consigo traços de pureza e inocência.”_

_Ela cai na gargalhada imediatamente. “Cariño, esse nome é o pior nome de todos.”_

_“Por quê?”_

_Ela volta a beijá-lo e sussurra em seu ouvido. “Porque o que estamos prestes a fazer não tem nada de puro e inocente.”_

_Ele apenas sorri de volta e responde com um “você é pervertida, inspetora.”_

_“Você nem imagina.” Ela retruca e eles fazem amor._

_Algumas horas depois, Germán está deitado na cama com Alicia em seus braços, quase dormindo. Ele a olha com amor enquanto acaricia sua barriga ainda quase imperceptível._

_“Você sabia que Alicia significa ‘de linhagem nobre’ ou até mesmo ‘majestosa’?”_

_“Hm, então isso faz de mim uma rainha.”_

_“Pode ser, mas isso faria de mim o rei, mi reina.” Ele brinca._

_Ela nega com a cabeça. “Tsc, tsc, tsc, não.”_

_“Como não?! Se você é a rainha, eu sou o rei.”_

_“Não, você é o bobo da corte!” Ela fala com uma risada debochada._

_Ele ri junto com ela e a surpreende quando começa a fazer cócegas, o que lhe rende vários tapas e gritos da parte dela. “Ah! Germán, para!”_

_“Por quê? A função do bobo da corte não é fazer as pessoas do reino rirem?”_

_“Sim, idiota! Mas eu vou fazer xixi na cama se você continuar fazendo isso.”_

_Ele permite que ela regularize sua respiração por um tempo e, quando tudo se acalma, ele sussurra, “Eu te amo.” e beija seus cabelos, puxando-a ainda mais para perto dele._

_“Eu também te amo.” Ela se vira e deposita um beijo rápido em seus lábios._

_Alguns minutos a mais de silêncio se passam até que ele volta a falar._

_“Letícia.” Ele sussurra. “Eu falo sério agora. Letícia.”_

_Ela entende imediatamente que ele está sugerindo um nome para o bebê e espera calada para que ele fale o significado do nome, já que ele está cismado com essas coisas de significados. Mas ele não continua._

_“Você não vai falar o que significa?” A curiosidade a vence depois de algum tempo._

_“Você não se importa com isso.”_

_“Mas você sim.” Ela retruca._

_“Felicidade. Letícia significa felicidade.” Ele fala com um sorriso bobo no rosto. “E eu já me sinto o homem mais feliz do mundo agora, mas, quando ela nascer, eu tenho certeza que a nossa felicidade vai receber um novo significado.”_

_Antes que ela possa perceber, seus olhos já estão cheios de lágrimas. Ela culpa seus hormônios por isso e, para tentar disfarçar, esconde-se atrás de seu senso de humor._

_“Meu Deus, eu vou vomitar depois dessa.” Ela revira os olhos e sorri. “Que brega, Germán.”_

_Mas ele a conhece bem demais para saber que ela está se escondendo atrás de suas piadas e que, mesmo que não queira reconhecer isso agora, ela também gostou do nome._

_“Você vai estragar essa menina. Vai ser daqueles pais babões que fazem tudo o que os filhos querem enquanto eu vou ter que fazer o papel da mãe ruim que impõe limites.”_

_“Alicia, Alicia, você vai pagar com sua boca tudo o que está falando. Vai ser daquelas mães superprotetoras, uma verdadeira leoa.” Ele ri só de imaginar._

_“Vai sonhando.”_

* * *

“Quem é Germán?”

Ele se arrepende de fazer a pergunta no instante em que as palavras deixam sua boca, pois ele percebe como ela congela e seu corpo inteiro fica rígido diante de seus olhos.

“Me desculpe, eu não queria-”

“Meu marido.” Ela responde sem olhar para ele. “Ele faleceu... há um pouco mais de dois meses.”

“Eu sinto muito.” É tudo o que ele consegue responder, porque no momento seguinte ela está mexendo em outra sacola enquanto tenta equilibrar Letícia em seus braços.

“Agora eu realmente preciso tomar um banho.” Ela diz para ele com um sorriso, mudando completamente de assunto.

“Eu te ajudo se você quiser.”

O pescoço dela vira tão rápido em sua direção que ele teme que ela possa dar um mal jeito nele.

“Quê?!” Ela questiona com os olhos arregalados, completamente incrédula.

Só então ele percebe como suas palavras soaram e, se pudesse, enfiaria sua cara dentro de qualquer buraco que aparecesse na sua frente.

“Não, não!” Ele leva as mãos aos seus cabelos e seus olhos se arregalam, assim como os dela. “Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu só...” Ele aponta para a criança no colo dela. “Eu quis dizer... eu posso ficar aqui com ela enquanto você toma banho.”

O semblante dela muda completamente e uma risada invade todo o quarto. Ela ri primeiro de sua própria reação, mas ver o croata todo vermelho e envergonhado é, sem sombra de dúvidas, hilário.

“Por um momento eu achei que você estava sugerindo alguma coisa, loirinho.”

“Não, claro que não!” Ele responde afoito. “Eu não quis parecer desrespeitoso.”

“Eu sei.” Ela ri. “Estou só brincando com você. Aqui, segura ela, por favor.”

Ele confirma com a cabeça e ela entrega a menina para ele, desaparecendo no banheiro.

Quase meia hora se passa até que ela termina seu banho, sentindo-se, finalmente, um pouco menos exausta. Seus cabelos estão molhados e ela está vestindo algumas das roupas que o Marsella havia comprado para ela.

Ela prefere não questionar sobre a escolha das roupas, principalmente das peças íntimas, e ignorar o fato de que o croata, aparentemente, havia comprado as vestimentas nos tamanhos adequados para ela.

Quando ela está prestes a sair do banheiro, ela escuta sua filha chorar mais alto e reconhece, imediatamente, que ela está com fome. O que chama sua atenção, no entanto, é a cena que ela encontra no quarto.

“Shhh, pequena, por que você está chorando?” A voz de Marsella se destaca em meio aos gritos de sua filha. “Está tudo bem.” E, para a surpresa de Alicia, Letícia se acalma instantaneamente e seus gritos são reduzidos a pequenos gemidos.

“Como você... fez isso?!” Ela questiona com o cenho franzido, fazendo sua presença conhecida.

“Nós dois passamos um tempo juntos enquanto você descansava.” Ele responde sem tirar os olhos da menina em seus braços. “Não é mesmo, mocinha?”

Alicia os observa por mais alguns segundos e as palavras que agora rondam sua mente travam em sua garganta. Ela respira fundo uma e outra vez, tentando controlar as emoções que voltam a borbulhar na superfície de seu ser.

“O professor me contou tudo o que aconteceu,” Ela pausa, suspira, e tenta conter as lágrimas que já borram sua visão. “E o que vocês fizeram por mim e por ela.”

Ela caminha até parar de frente para ele.

“Marsella,” Alicia o chama, coloca uma de suas mãos sobre a dele e o olha profundamente. “Obrigada, por tudo.”

O croata olha para a união de suas mãos por alguns segundos, como se estivesse distraído, mas logo volta sua atenção para os olhos azuis a sua frente e sorri para ela, acenando com a cabeça.

Por um pequeno espaço de tempo, os dois se perdem no olhar um do outro, mas logo Alicia balança a cabeça, voltando a si, e sinala em direção a menina.

“Agora é sua vez, minha filha.” Ela diz enquanto pega a menina em seus braços. “Eu vou tentar dar um banho nessa mocinha e alimentá-la, daqui a pouco descemos.”

“Tudo bem.” Ele acena. “Eu vou preparar algo para jantarmos.”

“Por Deus, sim!!! Eu estou morrendo de fome e a verdade é que ainda estou exausta. Sério, eu poderia dormir por dias seguidos.” Ela comenta.

Ele sorri com a reação tão espontânea dela.

“Logo, logo isso tudo vai acabar. Só precisamos ficar alertas até essa madrugada e depois nós todos poderemos descansar aqui alguns dias antes de sairmos do país.”

* * *

E, como planejado, a saída do banco começa ainda no fim da noite.

Antes que as várias manobras de distração orquestradas entrassem em vigor, metade do ouro fundido já havia sido escoado pelos túneis e galerias especificados.

A outra metade estava sendo espalhada ao redor do banco, gerando a desordem que eles todos esperavam.

Os noticiários de todo o mundo só reportavam isso: o ouro da Espanha estava sendo lançado à população!

Se antes a multidão já tomava conta dos arredores do banco, agora todas as ruas que davam acesso ao mesmo estavam tomadas, porque toda a população estava se deslocando em direção a ele.

Por mais que a polícia e o exército tentassem controlar a população, as coisas estavam saindo de controle rapidamente.

Até que uma bomba explode uma das laterais do banco por completo.

E isso é tudo o que precisa para que o caos seja instaurado em toda sua grandeza e esplendor.

O professor e Alicia acompanham tudo em silêncio, os corações acelerados, as respirações descompassadas e os nervos à flor da pele.

“Marsella, em posição?” O professor pergunta pelo rádio.

“Em posição. A qualquer momento a partir de agora, professor.” A voz grossa do croata ecoa no ambiente.

Mais alguns minutos se passam em um silêncio ensurdecedor até que o rádio volta à vida mais uma vez. “Professor!!! Eles estão aqui, todos eles!”

Sérgio e Alicia suspiram aliviados. Ele grita e pula várias vezes, passa a mão entre os cabelos e não consegue parar de vibrar de felicidade.

Eles conseguiram!

Pela segunda vez, eles conseguiram!

Ele se vira para Alicia e a envolve em um abraço apertado, o qual ela corresponde igualmente aliviada e feliz, mas os dois se afastam assim que se dão conta do que estão fazendo.

Chega a ser cômico. Dois antigos inimigos se abraçando devido ao sucesso do que foi o principal motivo para eles se odiarem tanto.

* * *

Cerca de duas horas se passam desde o último contato com Marsella e o professor acompanha o movimento dos carros que trazem os membros do bando até o esconderijo, enquanto Alicia está atenta a toda a movimentação da polícia.

Quando o professor finalmente se dá conta de que eles estão prestes a chegar, ele se vira para a inspetora e respira fundo, antevendo a possível discussão que seguirá.

“Alicia?”

“Hm.” Ela mal presta atenção nele, seu olhar fixo nas várias telas a sua frente.

“Eu preciso que você pegue a Letícia e vá para o seu quarto.”

“Quê?!” Ela pergunta confusa. “Por quê?”

“Porque eles não sabem que vocês estão aqui. Só a Raquel e a Estocolmo.”

“Como assim?” Ela começa a ficar nervosa. “Eles sabem que eu te encontrei, não foi por isso que eles enviaram o Marsella tão rápido?”

“Sim,” Ele suspira com cautela antes de continuar. “mas eles acham que você é uma peça fora do xadrez.”

“Mas-”

“Eles não iriam aceitar você na equipe, Alicia.”

“E não é isso que eu quero.” Sua voz começa a ficar alterada. “Eu sempre deixei bem claro que não sou uma de vocês! Mas nós tínhamos um acordo: eu te ajudo e você me ajuda.”

“E o acordo está de pé! Eu só preciso explicar pra eles o que está acontecendo.”

“Cadê a minha arma?” Ela pergunta ansiosa.

“Ninguém vai precisar de arma aqui!”

“Você está querendo que eu confie em um bando de ladrões? Eu não vou colocar a vida da minha filha em risco, Sérgio! Eu fodi com a vida deles, você acha que eles vão me aceitar depois que o pastorzinho deles falar com eles? Me dá a minha arma!”

“Alicia, escuta-me! Eu prometo que eles não vão fazer nada, eu só preciso que, por favor, você vá para o quarto e fique lá com a Letícia até que eu possa conversar com eles e explicar as coisas. Eles vão ficar mais tranquilos quando souberem que você foi essencial para a saída deles, entende? Eu vou contar tudo para eles.”

Ela só balança a cabeça, completamente frustrada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Alicia, nem eu, nem o Marsella e nem a Raquel vamos deixar que nada aconteça com você ou com a sua filha.”

“EU NÃO PRECISO DA SUA PROTEÇÃO!” Ela grita com ódio e Letícia desperta e começa a chorar.

De repente, eles começam a escutar o barulho de carros se aproximando e as luzes dos faróis já podem ser vistas pelas janelas.

Eles estão perto.

Ele olha para ela preocupado e praticamente implora. “Por favor, Alicia, por favor, faz o que eu estou te pedindo pelo menos uma vez. Por favor!”

“Você é um filho da puta!” Ela olha com raiva para ele e sai da sala com sua filha nos braços.

* * *

A primeira coisa que Sérgio faz assim que os carros estacionam é correr até eles, mas assim que seus olhos encontram o de Raquel, ele fica paralisado.

Ele precisa tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro, beijá-la e abraçá-la para ter certeza que ela está mesmo ali, mas seus pés teimam em funcionar.

“Professor!” Eles gritam animados e se abraçando, mas o professor continua lá imóvel, olhando enquanto o amor de sua vida se aproxima dele com um sorriso no rosto. O sorriso mais lindo que ele conhece.

“Sérgio.” Raquel sussurra quando fica frente a frente com ele.

Só então seu corpo parece reagir. Ele a envolve em um abraço apertado e começa a beijá-la em meio a lágrimas e a tocá-la como se precisasse se certificar de que ela estava mesmo ali.

Raquel corresponde a cada um de seus beijos e abraços, finalmente respirando aliviada desde o dia em que eles chegaram a Madri para realizar esse novo assalto.

Pouco a pouco todos começam a entrar na ampla sala da mansão, comemorando, abraçando-se e beijando-se felizes. O mundo parece parar de girar e, durante aqueles poucos minutos, tudo o que importa está ali naquela sala.

Marsella vai até a cozinha e volta com algumas bebidas e taças para que eles possam brindar mais essa vitória, apesar das perdas que sofreram.

“Onde ela está?” Raquel sussurra no ouvido do professor sem que ninguém perceba.

“No quarto.”

Marsella, entretanto, consegue sentir a tensão existente entre o casal e sabe imediatamente do que se trata, pois ele mesmo está nervoso e receoso. Ele sabe que o professor está tentando encontrar o momento adequado para falar sobre a presença de Alicia na casa, mas parece que simplesmente é impossível encontrar tal momento.

Até que o som inconfundível de um bebê chorando irradia por todo o ambiente e, por alguns segundos, todas as pessoas na sala ficam paralisadas.

Todas menos Tokio. “Que som é esse?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EITA!!! Será que deu pra deixar um suspense para o próximo capítulo? O que será que o povo vai fazer, ein? E a Tokio, que é uma bomba relógio? Enfim, espero que tenham conseguido ler tudo e se chegaram até aqui, deixem kudos e muitos comentários, vai :) Nós que escrevemos ff somos loucas por esses benditos comentários haha.  
> Beijos,  
> B.


	5. Bomba-relógio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, meu povo, estou de volta com uma atualização antes do natal, como prometido! Nem vou enrolar muito vocês porque espero que estejam tão ansiosos para ler esse capítulo quanto eu estava para escrevê-lo, ainda mais considerando como acabamos o capítulo passado, não é mesmo? A Tokio vem aí, ein ;)

“Que som é esse?” A voz de Tokio ecoa em meio ao silêncio enquanto o olhar de todos se volta em direção ao corredor que dá acesso às escadas da mansão.

No mesmo instante, Sérgio e Marsella se encaram com nervosismo e basta um olhar rumo ao professor para que ela entenda que os dois homens estão escondendo alguma coisa.

“Alguém me diz que o Marsella resolveu adotar um bebê depois que perdeu a Sofia,” Tokio se aproxima do professor como se o desafiasse. “Porque o único bebê que eu consigo imaginar nesse momento é o da filha da puta daquela inspetora e vocês disseram que ela era uma peça fora do xadrez!”

“Tokio, acalme-se.” O professor tenta falar com tranquilidade, mas suas mãos estão trêmulas e ele está nitidamente nervoso.

“O que aconteceu? A inspetora morreu e vocês resolveram adotar o bebê dela?!” Denver se coloca de pé e começa a andar de um lado para o outro, tentando entender o que está acontecendo. “Vocês estão malucos ou o quê?”

“Denver!” Estocolmo chama a sua atenção, repreendendo-o.

“Ela não morreu.” Raquel responde com seriedade.

“Então ela foi presa? Que maravilha!” É o Bogotá que se manifesta dessa vez, a morte de Nairóbi ainda muito fresca em sua mente.

“Escutem, eu posso explicar-” O professor começa a falar, mas logo é interrompido.

“Quem está cuidando do bebê?!” Tokio questiona impaciente.

Um silêncio toma conta do ambiente por alguns instantes e isso é o suficiente para que todos entendam que a inspetora não só está viva e livre, mas também está na casa com eles.

Essa compreensão traz à tona vários sentimentos, dentre eles receio, raiva e medo. Este último, mais precisamente, ocorre com o Rio, que até então está sentado no sofá em silêncio, tremendo sem nem mesmo perceber até que Mônica se senta ao seu lado e segura as mãos dele entre as suas.

O gesto de apoio e conforto não passa despercebido por Denver e muito menos por Tokio, que a cada instante fica mais e mais irritada.

“Você disse que ela estava fora do jogo!” Ela grita para o professor, apontando o dedo contra seu peito. “Que não deveríamos nos preocupar com ela e agora você vai me dizer que ela estava aqui esse tempo todo?! Brincando de casinha com vocês?”

“Tokio, escuta-me! Ela nos ajudou-” O professor tenta explicar.

“Do que você está falando, professor?” Helsinki pergunta curioso.

“Não interessa! Essa puta torturou o Rio e mandou matar a Nairóbi!” A morena grita novamente, arriscando um olhar rápido em direção ao jovem que continua imóvel no sofá.

“O Palermo foi responsável por soltar o Gandía e ainda assim ele está aqui!” Raquel acusa.

Para a surpresa da maioria, Palermo não faz comentários e nem questiona nada, pelo contrário, ele permanece calado, sabendo que a acusação é coerente e que Raquel está certa. Ele também foi responsável pela morte da Nairóbi, na verdade, se eles forem honestos, ele foi um dos maiores responsáveis senão o maior.

“Mas o Palermo faz parte da nossa equipe, do nosso bando. Ela não!” Denver fala com raiva.

“Eu sei, Denver,” Sérgio fala enquanto ajusta seus óculos. “e ela não faz parte da nossa equipe. Eu fiz um acordo com ela, ela cumpriu com a parte dela e agora eu preciso cumprir com a minha, por isso ela está aqui.”

“Foda-se o seu acordo! Aqui ela não fica. Ou ela sai por bem ou ela sai por mal,” Tokio dá o ultimato. “E eu garanto que a segunda opção não vai ser nada agradável.”

Entretanto, apesar da ameaça, ninguém se move. Nem o professor, nem a Raquel e nenhum outro membro da equipe e esse é o estopim para ela.

“Chega!” Sem dar tempo para que eles possam reagir, ela se vira e avança em direção às escadas, mas é parada antes que possa alcançá-las.

Marsella, que até então estava calado observando toda a cena com atenção, coloca-se em frente a ela, bloqueando o caminho.

“Se você tocar nelas, eu te mato.” Ele ameaça e seu olhar e sua voz não deixam margens para dúvidas, ele quer dizer cada uma daquelas palavras.

Todos ficam surpresos com a reação do croata, inclusive Raquel, que olha para o professor com ar de dúvida. Sérgio, por sua vez, apenas nega com a cabeça indicando que aquele não era o momento mais adequado para eles falarem sobre isso.

Denver, que estava logo atrás da Tokio, lembra da história do porco e automaticamente recua alguns passos, sabendo melhor do que ninguém que não se deve mexer com o Marsella.

“Mas que porra é essa?!” A morena ri incrédula. “Você está apaixonado por aquela vagabunda?!” Ela aguarda a resposta, mas o homem não esboça nenhuma reação e isso a deixa maluca. “Mas que caralho vocês têm com as inspetoras da polícia? Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira comigo, puta que pariu! Aqui ela não fica!”

“Por que nós não fazemos uma votação? A maioria decide.” Bogotá sugere, encolhendo os ombros, e recebe um sorriso de aprovação tanto da Tokio quanto do Denver, mas antes que eles possam falar qualquer coisa Raquel interrompe.

“Nós não vamos fazer nenhuma votação!” Ela afirma já perdendo a paciência com as explosões da Tokio. “O professor deu a palavra dele e agora chegou a hora dele cumprir com o que prometeu.”

“Sim, é claro que você vai protegê-la!” A morena responde com desdém. “Uma vez polícia, sempre polícia! Eu reconheço uma filha da puta traidora quando vejo uma e eu te avisei, professor, quem troca de lado uma vez, troca outra. Não duvido nada que elas duas tenham vendido o nosso paradeiro!”

A cena que segue parece mais um déjà vu, pelo menos para o professor e as duas mulheres discutindo, pois o único ruído que reverbera pelo ambiente no momento é o alto e claro som de um tapa que a Raquel dá no rosto de Tokio.

Todos permanecem em silêncio por alguns segundos, receosos com a possível reação da morena, mas Raquel não espera pela resposta dela. Ao invés disso, ela se aproxima ainda mais de Tokio e pronuncia suas próximas palavras com confiança e de forma que todos possam ouvir claramente.

“Se você está aqui agora é porque o professor, a Alicia e eu te trouxemos até aqui! Nós estávamos no comando,” Ela indica olhando para o professor de relance. “Mas o plano tinha problemas, problemas estes que teriam custado as nossas vidas caso a Alicia não tivesse ajudado.”

Raquel começa a se virar para sair de perto da morena, mas estala os dedos como se lembrasse de algo, dá meia volta e continua. “Outra coisa, nunca mais questione a minha fidelidade, ficou claro? Agora me dá licença que eu vou subir.”

Ela se dirige até o Marsella, os dois sussurram alguma coisa que os outros não conseguem ouvir e ela sobe as escadas enquanto ele retoma a posição que até o momento não havia deixado de lado, ou seja, bloqueando a passagem para o andar superior.

* * *

Ainda no corredor a Raquel consegue ouvir quando a discussão volta a acontecer, mas ela ignora os ruídos oriundos do andar de baixo e foca nos sons que vêm da porta indicada pelo Marsella.

Ela escuta o bebê choramingando, no entanto o som parece abafado e distante, mas é a voz de Alicia sussurrando ao fundo que faz seu coração saltar uma batida.

“Por favor, _mi hija_ , por favor, shhhhh.”

Instintivamente, ela leva a mão até a maçaneta da porta e percebe que a mesma se encontra trancada. Óbvio. Ela revira os olhos pra si mesma e bate na porta.

Em seguida, a voz de Alicia desaparece por completo. Raquel espera por mais algum tempo, mas, de fato, não recebe nenhuma resposta.

“Sou eu, Alicia. Abre a porta.” Ela comenta, novamente batendo na porta.

Raquel observa como a sombra da Alicia finalmente aparece na fresta da porta e ela parece caminhar de um lado para o outro até que ela escuta a voz da mulher perguntando. “Você está sozinha?”

“É claro, Alicia, anda, abre logo.”

Alguns instantes depois e a porta se abre tempo suficiente apenas para Raquel entrar no quarto, porque no momento seguinte a ruiva fecha a porta com pressa, trancando-a novamente.

Como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos, Alicia não reconhece a presença da Raquel e passa por ela em direção à janela do quarto, que fica na parede oposta à porta.

A ruiva caminha de um lado para o outro, claramente nervosa e preocupada, segurando a neném contra seu peito com uma mão apoiando seu corpinho e a outra cobrindo seu ouvido, como se ela estivesse tentando proteger a menina da discussão que acontecia no andar de baixo.

Ela balança a recém-nascida suavemente e sussurra algo que somente a pequena consegue ouvir e toda essa cena é uma novidade para Raquel. Por isso, a ex-inspetora permanece em silêncio por alguns segundos, só observando as duas pessoas a sua frente.

Ela havia imaginado essa cena milhares e milhares de vezes quando as duas ainda eram amigas, mas vê-la finalmente acontecendo diante de seus olhos é fascinante.

Quem poderia acreditar que um dia ela veria a versão materna da Alicia?

Entretanto, seus pensamentos logo são interrompidos quando a ruiva finalmente parece sair de seu estupor e a olha preocupada, mas a ex-inspetora está com um sorriso bobo no rosto enquanto olha para elas.

“Que foi?” Alicia pergunta com o cenho franzido.

“O quê?”

“Por que você está sorrindo?”

“É só que... te ver assim... eu nunca imaginei, quer dizer,” Raquel tenta falar, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos as palavras parecem sumir de sua boca. “Eu sempre te imaginei com um bebê nos braços, mas ver essa cena... eu-”

“Pelo amor de Deus, Raquel!” Alicia revira os olhos.

“Tá bom, tá bom. Parei.” Ela diz tentando conter as emoções que transbordam por meio de seu sorriso abobalhado, mas falha miseravelmente. “Agora vem aqui e deixa eu ver a sua filha.”

Alicia para de andar de repente e a Raquel consegue ver através do olhar da ruiva que ela está receosa, mas esse receio desaparece tão rápido quanto ele apareceu.

A inspetora tenta se lembrar que apesar de tudo essa era a Raquel e que ela podia confiar nela. Certo? Lentamente, ela coloca a bebê nos braços da loira, que a recebe com delicadeza.

“Como ela se chama?”

“Letícia.” Alicia fala sem tirar os olhos da menina.

“Que nome lindo. Oi, Letícia, seja bem-vinda.” Ela fala com um sorriso gigante e admira a menina por mais algum tempo. “Ela é linda, Alicia, de verdade.”

Ela consegue reconhecer a Alicia em todas as características da menina. Em todas, exceto uma: seus olhos verdes. Era como se o Germán estivesse olhando diretamente para ela e ela sorri melancólica, relembrando o amigo perdido anos atrás junto com a amizade da ruiva ao seu lado. “São os olhos dele, não é?”

Um vislumbre de tristeza cruza o olhar da ruiva, mas ela rapidamente tenta disfarçar com um sorriso. “Sim, são.”

Entendendo que aquele não era o melhor momento para falarem sobre o Germán, ou melhor, sobre todos os assuntos que elas têm pendentes por anos, Raquel se limita a apertar a mão da mulher em sinal de apoio.

Só então ela parece finalmente olhar para o rosto da Alicia e se assusta com a palidez e as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos. “Alicia! Você está bem?! Você precisa descansar.”

“Como eu vou descansar se o seu pastorzinho esqueceu de avisar para todo mundo que eu estava aqui e agora vocês estão lá embaixo decidindo o que fazer conosco?” Ela rebate, mas não há raiva em sua voz.

“Ninguém vai fazer nada com vocês duas.” Raquel afirma. “Mas agora me fala, como foi?”

“Como foi o quê?”

“O parto, óbvio.”

“Eu achei que fosse morrer.” É tudo o que a ruiva responde.

“Bem, nós ficamos muito preocupados por alguns momentos, mas o que importa agora é que vocês duas estão bem. Vocês só precisam descansar.”

Antes que a ruiva possa responder, elas escutam passos no corredor e o som de portas abrindo e fechando. Só então elas percebem que a discussão que ocorria no andar inferior parece ter sido encerrada e eles estão se organizando para dormir.

Raquel olha para a pequena em seu colo mais uma vez antes de devolvê-la para os braços de sua mãe e caminha em direção à porta.

Ela não deixa de reparar as várias e várias sacolas contendo coisas de bebê espalhadas pelo quarto e por um instante pensa em questionar a mulher sobre isso. Rapidamente, ela se lembra de como Marsella foi superprotetor em relação às duas há apenas alguns minutos e também pensa em comentar sobre o assunto.

Mas nenhum desses pensamentos vêm à tona, pois ela sabe que, apesar de tudo o que elas viveram nesses últimos dias, ainda há um longo caminho de reconciliação para elas duas.

Para a sorte de Raquel, seus pensamentos são interrompidos por Alicia, que a chama receosa.

“Raquel?”

“Sim?!” Ela se vira em direção à ruiva.

“Nós precisamos conversar... sobre tudo-” Ela comenta sem olhar nos olhos de Raquel. “o que aconteceu nos últimos dias.”

“Nós vamos ter tempo, Alicia.” Raquel caminha até ela, arruma uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da ruiva e dá um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha. “Agora vocês duas precisam descansar e eu também. Boa noite.”

“Boa noite.” Alicia responde com um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero.

“Tranca a porta.” É a última coisa que a Raquel fala antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

Os sons quem vêm de fora do quarto deixam Alicia nervosa e ansiosa e ela só se permite relaxar quando estes desaparecem por completo e o silêncio toma conta do ambiente por longos minutos.

Por isso, demora um pouco até que a ruiva finalmente cede à exaustão dos eventos daquele dia tão conturbado e adormece admirando cada detalhe de sua filha, que dorme ao seu lado, no centro da cama.

Infelizmente, o cansaço a consome de tal forma que ela não escuta o barulho quase imperceptível da tranca de sua porta e nem escuta quando esta abre e fecha sorrateiramente.

Ela não escuta os passos que se aproximam de sua cama e nem percebe quando a faca que ela havia deixado por precaução na escrivaninha ao seu lado desaparece.

Alicia não tem consciência de nada que está acontecendo ao seu redor naquele momento porque para tudo existe um limite. Só se pode lutar contra o seu próprio corpo até certo ponto e a ruiva já havia cruzado esse ponto há muito tempo.

Dias sem dormir bem, alimentando-se de forma inadequada, tendo em vista sua condição, sem contar todo o estresse dos últimos meses e, principalmente, dos últimos dias e um parto prematuro e improvisado quase lhe custaram sua vida.

Tudo tem um preço.

E seu corpo já havia começado a cobrar esse preço, mas, naquele momento, outra pessoa estava ali para coletar tudo o que havia sobrado.

E ela veio para cobrar com juros.

O rosto de Tokio praticamente desaparece em meio à escuridão do quarto. A morena contempla o bebê que dorme ao lado da inspetora e embora não seja possível ver detalhes da criança ela parece ser bem pequena.

E é a visão desse ser humano tão pequeno e inocente que faz ela quase recuar por um momento. Quase.

Entretanto, ela decide prosseguir com seu plano. Pelo Rio e pela Nairóbi.

Daí em diante, tudo acontece muito rápido.

Tokio puxa o travesseiro que está sob a cabeça da Alicia e começa a sufocá-la com ele. A ruiva não tem tempo de reagir e Tokio já sobe em cima dela, prendendo-a entre suas pernas e aplicando ainda mais força.

Alicia se debate, tenta gritar e lutar contra a pessoa, mas seus esforços parecem ser em vão, pois seus movimentos estão reduzidos e ela ainda está fraca. Ela tenta alcançar a faca que havia deixado ao seu lado, mas não consegue encontrá-la.

Suas mãos correm de um lado para o outro, desesperadamente tentando alcançar o rosto da pessoa que a está sufocando, mas a única coisa que ela consegue é arranhar um pouco o rosto da Tokio, que, em resposta, deixa escapar um “ _Hija de puta!”_

A morena parece ainda mais determinada. “Isso é pela Nairóbi e pelo Rio, sua desgraçada!” Ela sussurra com ódio.

Não é possível saber se são os ruídos ou os movimentos que acordam a Letícia, mas a bebê se assusta e começa a chorar muito alto, o que é bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

Bom porque Marsella está dormindo no quarto ao lado e ao ouvir o grito desesperado da criança ele sabe imediatamente que algo está errado.

Ruim porque, ao escutar o choro de Letícia, Alicia fica ainda mais desesperada por ar e, por mais que ela tente, sua mente está ficando cada vez mais e mais confusa.

Tudo acontece tão rápido e sua cabeça ainda não consegue dar um sentido claro ao que está acontecendo, então todos os seus pensamentos são substituídos por um medo petrificante de que alguém possa estar machucando a sua filha e ela não consegue fazer nada para impedir isso.

Marsella chega até a porta do quarto e percebe que ela está trancada. Ele continua ouvindo o choro da criança, mas ao contrário do esperado, ele não consegue ouvir a voz da Alicia tentando acalmá-la.

“Alicia?”

Não há respostas.

“Alicia? Abre a porta!” Ele bate na porta e continua sem resposta. “Alicia, eu vou contar até 3, abre a porta!”

Os gritos de Marsella despertam os outros membros da equipe, que começam a sair de seus quartos confusos.

“Marsella, o que está acontecendo?” O professor se aproxima sonolento, Raquel logo atrás dele.

“Um.” O croata começa a contar.

Tokio escuta a voz do homem e amaldiçoa em silêncio, mas não diminui a pressão sobre o rosto da mulher, pelo contrário.

“Dois.”

“Onde está a Tokio?” Estocolmo pergunta e isso é tudo o que o Marsella precisa para acreditar em seu instinto. Algo, de fato, está errado.

“Três!” Ele grita e não espera por respostas, arromba a porta e se assusta com a cena que encontra: Tokio em cima de Alicia, segurando um travesseiro contra o rosto da inspetora, que está imóvel.

O croata a arranca de cima da ruiva em uma velocidade absurda e a joga contra a parede. Ele está pronto para seguir com a ameaça que havia feito horas atrás, mas a voz preocupada de Raquel chama sua atenção para o que é mais importante no momento: a Alicia.

Ele corre até a mulher e remove o travesseiro do rosto dela enquanto os outros agarram a Tokio e tentam tirá-la do quarto, mesmo com certa dificuldade.

“Vagabunda!” A morena grita e luta contra as pessoas que a arrastam para fora do cômodo. “Ela teve o que mereceu!”

“Alicia! Alicia!” Ele chama nervoso, levantando a cabeça dela em suas mãos e dando leves tapas em seu rosto.

Raquel, percebendo que o Marsella já está com a inspetora, corre até a Letícia e a coloca no colo, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar enquanto olha apreensiva para os dois.

“Alicia, acorda! Vamos!” Ele a sacode agora mais desesperado.

Alguns segundos de apreensão se passam até que ela começa a voltar a si. O tão precioso oxigênio finalmente volta a circular em seu corpo e ela tenta respirar, mas sua respiração vem com bastante dificuldade e ela sente como se estivesse se afogando com o próprio ar.

É de conhecimento geral que o instinto de sobrevivência é poderoso, mas o instinto materno certamente está em outro patamar, porque, por mais que ela ainda não tenha conseguido controlar sua respiração, ela tenta olhar em direção ao choro de sua filha e Marsella percebe sua intenção.

“Ela está bem, Alicia, a Lisboa está com ela. Respira, vamos lá, respira.”

Mas ela não consegue se concentrar na própria respiração.

Ela inspira e expira uma e outra vez, no entanto, a impressão que ela tem é que por algum motivo o ar não preenche os seus pulmões. Ela insiste novamente em procurar sua filha com os olhos, mas não consegue encontrá-la pelo simples fato de que sua visão está embaçada e o mundo começa a girar diante de seus olhos.

Marsella segura o rosto dela com as duas mãos, uma em cada bochecha, e se aproxima ainda mais dela, olhando-a nos olhos. “Alicia, olha pra mim! Alicia!” Ele chama com sua voz grossa. “Está tudo bem, você está bem, ela está bem!” Ele tenta acalmá-la.

Mas ela continua arquejando.

Ela agarra os pulsos dele com suas mãos trêmulas e tenta se controlar, tenta focar na voz e na respiração dele, mas nada parece adiantar.

“Inspira e expira.” Ele exemplifica para que ela possa acompanhá-lo e ela tenta. Caramba, como ela tenta! Todo mundo no quarto consegue ver nitidamente que ela está tentando, mas não está funcionando.

A cena toda é agoniante de ver e, principalmente, de ouvir.

Ela olha para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e com muita dificuldade consegue falar enquanto aponta para seu peito. “Dói. Eu não... consigo.”

É então que, finalmente, a Raquel se dá conta de que ela está tendo um ataque de pânico, o qual estava claramente fora de controle.

“É um ataque de pânico! Droga!” Ela se repreende por ter demorado tanto a perceber isso e entrega o bebê para Estocolmo antes de sair apressada do quarto.

A ex-inspetora volta correndo um ou dois minutos depois com uma seringa na mão e uma ampola contendo um medicamento na outra. Ela começa a preencher a seringa com o conteúdo da ampola com certa dificuldade, já que suas mãos estão tremendo, e sobe na cama, aproximando-se da Alicia e do Marsella.

Ele olha para ela de relance, silenciosamente questionando a mulher, mas ela apenas nega com a cabeça e sussurra um rápido “ela precisa se acalmar”.

No entanto, no momento em que o olhar de Alicia repousa sobre a seringa, a ruiva começa a se debater ainda mais, o que só piora a sua respiração já precária.

A verdade é que ela nem sabe quem está segurando a bendita seringa e, sinceramente, a mente dela está tão transtornada e confusa que ela não consegue entender nada do que está acontecendo ao redor dela.

Ela só sabe que não consegue respirar e, com exceção de Marsella, as vozes e rostos ao redor do quarto são confusas e assustadoras. É por isso que a mente dela começa a jogar contra ela, fazendo-a entender que eles estão aqui para matá-la.

“Segura ela.” Raquel ordena.

“Não.” Ela balbucia entre respirações erradas e implora ao Marsella com lágrimas nos olhos. “Por favor, não.”

Ele recua por um milésimo de segundos, mas faz como Raquel pede e a imobiliza, observando como em questão de segundos seu corpo inteiro relaxa e ela adormece.

“Ela vai ficar bem?” O croata pergunta receoso.

“Sim, eu apliquei uma dose muito baixa, ela deve voltar em alguns minutos.” Raquel explica, levanta-se da cama e expulsa todos do quarto.

Marsella não se move do lado de Alicia e nem se atreve a desviar o olhar do movimento de sobe e desce de seu peito, o que deixa a Raquel mais tranquila para resolver o outro problema que demanda atenção imediata: a atitude de Tokio.

* * *

Cerca de vinte minutos se passam até que Alicia começa a acordar.

Ela parece meio desorientada e demora alguns segundos até que sua mente consegue assimilar o ambiente ao seu redor.

Marsella está sentado ao seu lado na cama e assim que seus olhos registram a criança nos braços dele ela tenta se levantar, ansiosa para pegar a menina.

“Calma.” Ele pede com a voz suave e imediatamente lhe entrega a recém-nascida.

Alicia não hesita em pegar a menina e envolvê-la em um abraço apertado. Ela permanece assim por algum tempo, cheirando sua filha e enchendo-a de pequenos beijos enquanto uma cascata de lágrimas deixa seus olhos, mesmo contra sua vontade.

De repente ela se dá conta de que havia se tornado aquilo que mais temia, uma daquelas mães malucas e neuróticas, superprotetoras até. Sua filha não tinha nem um dia de nascida e ela já havia abalado as estruturas de Alicia até o âmago de seu ser.

Mas quer saber? O alívio de ver que sua filha está bem não tem preço, então que se dane o que os outros pensam sobre ela, porque, sim, o mundo inteiro dela agora se resume a esse pequeno ser que cabe em seus braços.

Os gritos vindos provavelmente do andar inferior interrompem seus pensamentos e ela consegue reconhecer algumas das vozes exaltadas, entre elas a do professor, a da Raquel e a da Tokio, e ela sabe imediatamente que eles estão brigando por causa dela mais uma vez.

“Marsella?”

Ele não responde nada, apenas acena com a cabeça e olha para ela com expectativa.

“Vai chamar a Raquel, por favor? Eu só quero ir embora daqui.” Ela fala baixinho para não acordar a menina, mas sua voz é séria e decidida.

Ele hesita por um momento, mas a expectativa no olhar dela faz com que seu corpo comece a se mexer contra sua própria vontade e ele apenas acena triste e desaparece do quarto.

“Ei.” Raquel chama ao se aproximar de Alicia, que está de pé olhando pela janela. “Como você está?”

“Como você acha?!” Ela pergunta com a voz um pouco estressada.

“Alicia, me perdoa, por favor! Nós achamos que estava tudo resolvido com a Tokio, mas ela é cabeça dura e-”

“Cabeça dura?!” Alicia olha para ela incrédula, pronta para começar uma briga se necessário for, mas seus olhos recaem sobre sua filha que está dormindo tranquilamente na cama e ela respira fundo antes de seguir com as próximas palavras. “Eu não vou mais ficar aqui, Raquel. Não posso ficar aqui quando tem uma louca à solta arriscando a vida da minha filha.”

“Ela não tocou na Letícia, Alicia, eu te juro! Ela jamais tocaria nela.”

“Suas promessas e afirmações não me servem de nada nesse momento!” Ela sussurra com raiva.

Raquel respira fundo com a explosão repentina da ruiva e olha para o Marsella, que está encostado na porta do quarto observando tudo.

“São só mais dois ou três dias, Alicia. Depois disso todos vamos embora e você nunca mais vai ter que olhar para a cara de nenhum deles.” Ele fala com calma. “Além disso, nem a Tokio e nem ninguém vai tocar em vocês duas e dessa vez quem está prometendo sou eu.”

Ao som dessas palavras, Raquel observa como toda a postura de Alicia relaxa visivelmente e não pode conter o sorriso que invade seu rosto. No entanto, ela percebe de imediato que a Alicia viu o sorriso dela e está prestes a fazer algum comentário mal humorado ou a questioná-la, por isso, antes que isso aconteça, ela prossegue conversando.

“Além do mais, nenhum de nós temos para onde ir nesse momento e você sabe muito bem disso. Seu rosto está estampado em todos os jornais e noticiários ao lado dos nossos.”

Alicia sabe que ela está certa, ela sabe que não tem para onde ir, mas o medo que ela sente pela vida de sua filha fala mais alto.

“Então me dá a arma que o seu professorzinho escondeu! Eu não posso ficar assim, Raquel.” Ela responde com raiva. “Se ele não tivesse feito isso, nada disso teria acontecido hoje!”

“Ah, porque você acha que teria conseguido atirar nela?”

“Com certeza!”

“Ela tirou a faca que você tinha deixado na escrivaninha, Alicia! Ela teria escondido a arma também ou teria feito coisa pior.”

É nesse instante que Alicia entende o motivo de não ter encontrado a faca quando havia precisado dela. A filha da puta havia tirado a faca da escrivaninha antes de tentar matá-la.

“Se ela chegar perto de mim ou da Letícia de novo eu a mato, Raquel, e você sabe que eu não estou brincando.”

“Eu sei.”

Antes que elas possam continuar, Marsella entra no quarto arrastando um colchão.

“O que você está fazendo?!” Alicia pergunta com o cenho franzido.

“Eu vou dormir aqui.”

“Quê?!” As duas respondem em uníssono, mas a surpresa estampada no rosto delas possui diferentes origens.

A origem do espanto de Raquel vem do jeito cada vez mais protetor do croata em relação à Alicia e à Letícia, além do fato de ela estar tentando não ficar empolgada demais com a ideia de ver a ruiva junto com um dos membros da equipe. É cedo demais para estar pensando nessas coisas?

Já a origem do assombro de Alicia vem do fato de ela odiar se sentir vulnerável e, principalmente, de ela odiar que alguém sequer pense que ela precisa de proteção, como parece ser o caso.

Por isso, ela nega com a cabeça e começa a falar. “Não é necessár-”

“Eu não estava fazendo uma pergunta, Alicia.”

Raquel arregala os olhos e tenta esconder o sorriso que invade seu rosto quando ela percebe que Alicia, apesar de estar claramente irritada, não continua a argumentação e só revira os olhos, aceitando o que o homem diz.

* * *

Quando ela acorda novamente, os raios solares já atravessam as cortinas do quarto e banham o ambiente com uma luz calma e relaxante.

Por um instante ela se pergunta o que a fez acordar, já que o único barulho que ela consegue ouvir é o som dos passarinhos cantando ao ar livre, mas sua dúvida é rapidamente solucionada quando Letícia volta a choramingar baixinho.

Ela sorri carinhosamente para a menina que está despertando e quando está prestes a dar de mamar para ela se lembra que o Marsella está dormindo logo ali no chão.

Ela arrisca um olhar em direção a ele, mas o homem está dormindo como uma pedra no colchão encostado propositadamente na porta. Com uma voz baixa, ela nina a menina e sussurra “Shhhh, pequena, não chore. Nós não queremos acordar o loirinho, não é?”

O que ela não sabe é que ele estava acordado e escutando tudo com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

Alicia está na cozinha com Marsella e Letícia enquanto algumas pessoas ainda dormem no andar de cima e outras brincam e conversam alto na sala da casa. De repente, ela vê quando Tokio atravessa sozinha o corredor, caminhando distraidamente, e um sorriso sinistro aparece em seu rosto.

“Marsella, eu preciso ir ao banheiro, olha ela para mim?”

O homem estranha o pedido por um momento, uma vez que, desde que a menina nasceu, Alicia não tira o olho dela por nenhum instante, mas logo deixa esses pensamentos de lado e acena para a ruiva.

Ela suspira aliviada por ele acreditar em sua mentira, porque enganar o Marsella com certeza é menos difícil do que enganar a Raquel, e desaparece da cozinha imediatamente.

Tokio nem vê ela se aproximando, só tem noção do que está acontecendo quando Alicia a pressiona contra a parede com seu corpo, uma mão segurando o seu queixo e a outra com uma faca em seu pescoço.

“O que você está faz-”

Rapidamente, Alicia aproxima seu rosto do dela de tal forma que seus narizes praticamente se tocam. O sorriso que a ruiva carrega é perturbador, quase assassino, e a pressão da ponta da lâmina firme contra a pele do pescoço de Tokio faz um arrepio percorrer toda a extensão da coluna da morena até a base de seu pescoço.

A inspetora percebe o momento exato em que Tokio sente a lâmina da faca romper a barreira de sua pele e o sangue começar a deslizar a partir da ferida recém aberta. Ela consegue ver o medo cruzar o olhar da morena e, como carne lançada a animais ferozes e famintos, ela devora esse medo com gana antes de dizer as próximas palavras.

“Se você chegar perto de mim ou da minha filha de novo, eu te mato. Se você ao menos olhar para ela, eu juro que eu te mato. Entendido?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? O que acharam? Esse era para ser o penúltimo capítulo dessa fanfiction, mas ele já estava ficando enorme e acabei tendo que dividir as coisas que queria escrever. Não sei se vocês vão ficar felizes ou tristes com a ideia, mas teremos mais dois capítulos ainda pela frente :) Deixem kudos se gostarem e comentem, comentem muitoooooooo! Eu amo demais receber comentários e vocês não fazem ideia de como eles nos incentivam ;D é isso. Até a próxima, pessoal.  
> Beijos,  
> B.


	6. Um passo de cada vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, amores, estou de volta depois de séculos. Eu sei que custei a atualizar essa história, mas a verdade é que eu estava com um bloqueio horrível!!! Acho que meu inconsciente não estava preparado para finalizar essa fanfic... mas tudo chega a um fim, não é mesmo? Enfim, espero que gostem e nos vemos lá no final, ok?

Três dias. Esse é o tempo que os atracadores precisam ficar na mansão antes de poderem fugir definitivamente do país.

O ouro que não havia sido distribuído para a população durante a fuga foi meticulosamente escoado por túneis e galerias até um ponto específico onde os sérvios já estavam esperando.

Na manhã do primeiro dia, o ouro e os sérvios já estavam em águas internacionais enquanto os paquistaneses divulgavam documentos e provas falsas, sinais irredutíveis de que os atracadores haviam conseguido escapar ainda na mesma madrugada em que fugiram.

No entanto, por mais que três dias pareçam pouco tempo, todas essas pessoas juntas lembram mais uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir do que qualquer outra coisa.

E considerando que na madrugada do primeiro dia a Tokio já havia tentado matar a Alicia e esta já havia colocado uma faca no pescoço da atracadora, a expectativa para o que pode acontecer até o fim desses três dias só aumenta.

Mas, tendo em vista que até o momento ainda não houve nenhuma morte dentro da mansão, bem, pode-se dizer que já é um bom começo.

* * *

Alicia está sentada no chão do quarto, dobrando - pelo que parece ser a centésima vez - algumas das roupinhas que Marsella havia comprado para Letícia, enquanto sua mente viaja longe.

A ruiva se vê, não pela primeira vez desde que chegara à mansão, fazendo planos de buscar o Comissário e de ir até o apartamento que dividia com Germán para pegar algumas coisas antes de fugir do país e, mesmo sabendo ser arriscado, sua mente não consegue parar de bolar um e outro plano.

No entanto, o som de batidas na porta do quarto interrompe esses pensamentos.

— Ei. — Raquel sussurra ao ver Letícia dormindo. — O Marsella me disse que vocês tomaram café da manhã agora há pouco, mas eu trouxe o almoço mesmo assim.

— Obrigada. — Alicia responde sem desviar o olhar do que está fazendo.

Em silêncio, a ex-inspetora observa a ruiva por alguns segundos e é tudo o que ela precisa para saber que está sendo intencionalmente ignorada. De imediato, memórias das duas mulheres na época da Academia invadem sua mente e ela não consegue evitar, revira os olhos e sorri.

Ela sabe muito bem que Alicia ainda está chateada – e com razão – devido ao ataque de Tokio, por isso ela simplesmente caminha até a pequena mesa localizada no canto do quarto e deixa o prato de comida lá.

Mas é só quando ela começa a caminhar em direção à recém-nascida que os olhos da ruiva recaem sobre ela atentamente, como uma leoa protegendo seu filhote. Com cuidado para não acordar a menina, ela se senta na cama e a olha com carinho.

— O Germán ficaria louco por ela. — Raquel deixa escapar antes que possa controlar seu impulso.

Como se tivesse sido pega de surpresa, Alicia inspira de uma vez ao som dessas palavras e não é necessário que a ruiva fale ou faça nada, pois sua linguagem corporal grita tudo o que Raquel precisa saber: Alicia não está preparada para falar sobre o Germán. _Não ainda_.

Na tentativa de se desculpar ou de mudar de assunto, a ex-inspetora a chama. — Ali. — E esse é seu segundo erro.

Raquel se arrepende no instante em que o nome deixa seus lábios e franze o rosto ao chamá-la pelo apelido carinhoso que não usa há anos. Por certo, a ruiva nota a reação dela e respira fundo e alto.

É aí que Raquel entende que o problema não é que Alicia não esteja pronta para falar sobre o Germán. O problema é que a inspetora não está pronta para falar sobre o Germán _com ela_.

Lentamente, Alicia se levanta do chão e caminha até ficar em pé de frente para a ex-inspetora. — Porque você está me ajudando, Raquel?

— Porque nós somos amigas. — Ela responde prontamente, mas há um tom de incerteza em sua voz que não passa despercebido pela ruiva.

Alicia balança a cabeça devagar e sorri com tristeza. — Nós não somos amigas há anos.

A verdade é que ela já esperava por esse tipo de resposta, mas há uma diferença gigantesca entre imaginar uma situação e vivê-la. Por isso, ouvir essas palavras lhe causa um desconforto e resgata uma dor incômoda há tempos escondida.

Como se estivesse envergonhada, a ex-inspetora olha para o chão e respira fundo, mas sinaliza com uma das mãos para que Alicia se sente ao seu lado e esta o faz sem questionar.

Em seguida, Raquel busca a mão da ruiva com as suas e, com os dedos entrelaçados, ela sussurra. — Eu sei disso e eu preciso te pedir desculpas.

Só então Alicia se permite olhar para Raquel e, finalmente, enxerga nos olhos da antiga amiga o arrependimento que esperou encontrar ali por anos. Por uma fração de segundo, ela se perde naquele olhar. O desejo de abraçá-la e de apagar os últimos anos da história delas se faz presente como um ímpeto, mas sua memória não falha em trazer à tona a mágoa e a dor que carregou consigo por tanto tempo e, antes que possa se conter, ela se vê puxando sua mão de volta, quebrando o contato.

— Bem, isso não importa mais.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_Alicia é o tipo de pessoa que, definitivamente, não aprende com seus erros. Principalmente quando o erro envolve fazer apostas com Raquel em troca de preencher todas as papeladas e burocracias ao final de um caso._

_É por isso que a ruiva se encontra em frente à casa de Raquel, em pleno domingo, aguardando com impaciência e irritação para que a outra inspetora abra a porta, assine os malditos papéis e, assim, ela possa aproveitar o fim de semana, ou o que restou dele._

_Ela escuta a porta se abrindo e começa a falar antes mesmo de olhar para cima. — Finalmente. — Mas o resto de sua sentença desaparece no momento em que seus olhos recaem sobre o rosto de Raquel. — O que aconteceu?! — Ela pergunta assustada._

_Evitando o olhar de Alicia, a outra inspetora apenas encolhe os ombros. Sem pensar duas vezes, a ruiva começa a inspecionar o rosto da amiga com as mãos, mas para assim que escuta a mulher retrair em dor._

_— Raquel, que caralhos?! — Ela pergunta novamente, dessa vez mais alterada._

_— Eu bati na porta do armário, foi besteira. — Raquel tenta explicar com uma risada, mas Alicia enxerga imediatamente através da mentira._

_— Ele tocou em você?_

_— Não, claro que não-_

_— ¡Joder, Raquel! ELE BATEU EM VOCÊ?! Mas que porra, isso não pode continuar assim, olha só para você!_

_Antes que Raquel possa respondê-la, Alberto aparece por trás dela e sua feição não esconde a irritação que o consome ao ver a ruiva. — O que ela está fazendo aqui, Raquel?_

_— Alberto, por fav-_

_— Ela tem nome — Alicia responde com raiva. — e ela vai acabar com a sua raça, desgraçado!_

_— Do que você está falando, sua maluca?_

_Alicia não responde, está prestes a partir para agressões físicas quando Paula sai correndo da casa e se agarra em suas pernas. Rapidamente, ela se abaixa e pega a menina nos braços._

_— O que foi, muñeca? O que aconteceu?_

_— Paula, vamos entrar. — Alberto faz menção de tirar a criança do colo de Alicia, mas a pequena reage apertando seus braços com mais força ao redor do pescoço da mulher._

_— Eu não quero ficar aqui, tia Ali. — A menina chora no ouvido dela. — O papai está muito bravo com a mamãe._

_É nesse momento que Alicia sente seu sangue ferver. Inconscientemente, ela leva suas mãos ao coldre de sua arma e percebe que deixou a porcaria do objeto no carro._

_Por meros segundos, ela se questiona se deveria sentir alívio ou mais irritação, porque se tem uma coisa que ela tem certeza no momento é de que poderia matá-lo ali mesmo. Ali na frente de Raquel, na frente de Paula e na frente de qualquer pessoa que estivesse passando na rua e fodam-se as consequências._

_— O que está acontecendo? — A voz de Germán é ouvida à distância._

_Ela olha para trás de relance e respira aliviada ao ver seu marido se aproximando a passos largos, mas não lhe responde. Ao invés disso, ela se vira para a amiga e fala com firmeza. — Raquel, pega suas coisas e as da Paula, vocês vão embora comigo agora!_

_— Não, Alicia, é tudo um mal entendido-_

_— Raquel?! — A ruiva a questiona com os olhos arregalados. — Eu não vou deixar vocês duas aqui._

_— Ali, por favor, vai embora. — Raquel implora e é notável que ela está cada vez mais nervosa, bem como seu marido._

_— Você tem dificuldade de escutar, Alicia?! — Alberto pergunta com raiva. — Vai embora._

_— ¡Eres um cabronazo! — Ela grita. — Um autêntico filho da puta!_

_Como num passe de mágica, a máscara de Alberto cai diante dos olhos de todos e ele levanta a mão pronto para bater em Alicia, mas é impedido por Germán, que se coloca entre os dois._

_— Não se atreva a tocar na minha mulher. — Ele avisa em tom ameaçador._

_— Então controla a sua cadela raivosa-_

_Antes que Alberto consiga terminar sua frase, Germán lhe confere um murro certeiro que o faz cair no chão._

_— ¡Papá! Alberto! — Tanto Paula quanto Raquel gritam assustadas._

_— Germán!_

_Alberto se levanta com fúria nos olhos, prestes a retornar o ataque de Germán, quando Raquel o interrompe com as mãos._

_— Vai embora, Alicia! Me deixa em paz! — Ela grita._

_— O quê?! Do que você está falando?! Raquel?_

_— Você sempre se mete na minha vida!_

_— Alicia, vamos embora. — Germán a chama, puxando-a suavemente pelo braço, mas ela o ignora completamente._

_— Você está ficando maluca?!_

_— Chega dessa mulher na minha casa, chega dessa desequilibrada na nossa vida! Acabou, Raquel, acabou! Eu não quero mais ver essa vadia aqui e não quero mais ela perto da Paula._

_— Vai sonhando. — Alicia o desafia com um sorriso debochado e que beira à insanidade, mas basta um olhar para o rosto de Raquel para saber que a mulher está considerando as palavras do marido. — Você não pode estar falando sério?! — Ela questiona com incredulidade e, sem que perceba, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas._

_— Paula, vamos. — Raquel tenta retirar a filha dos braços de Alicia._

_— Não! — A menina grita e aumenta seu aperto ao redor da ruiva. — Tia Ali, tia Ali!!!_

_— Raquel?! — Ela questiona novamente._

_Mas Raquel não responde e nem a olha nos olhos, longe disso, ela se limita apenas a tentar tirar a criança dos braços da mulher mais uma vez. — Vamos, filha, por favor._

_Com o cenho franzido, Alicia procura o olhar da amiga outra vez, mas não o encontra. De repente, ela se sente rejeitada. Um pedaço de seu mundinho perfeito estava desmoronando diante de seus olhos e ela tem a sensação de que não pode fazer nada para impedir o que está acontecendo e, de fato, não pode._

_As lágrimas, que antes estavam contidas em seus olhos, agora correm livremente por todo o seu rosto e desaparecem no cabelo de Paula._

_Paula._

_Subitamente, a compreensão do que está realmente acontecendo lhe alcança e, em resposta, ela abraça a menina com mais força, como se quisesse se perder naquela sensação ou como se precisasse guardá-la na memória._

_— Ali, vamos embora, por favor. — Germán, sempre tão paciente mesmo nas situações mais absurdas, a chama com calma. — Deixa a Paula ir com a Raquel._

_E assim ela o faz._

_— Está tudo bem, pequeña, está tudo bem. — Alicia sussurra para a criança, tentando passar a segurança que ela mesmo precisa, e a coloca nos braços de Raquel e essa é a última vez que as duas se falam ou se veem até o assalto ao Banco da Espanha._

* * *

É certo que há um longo caminho pela frente para que essas duas mulheres consigam reconstruir a relação há anos perdida, mas, por mais difícil que o caminho possa parecer, no fundo elas sabem que chegarão lá. Mais cedo ou mais tarde e um passo de cada vez.

Entretanto, o primeiro trecho desse caminho é, inevitavelmente, turbulento, porque elas precisam conversar sobre as atitudes recentes de Alicia. E, apesar de tudo, elas até conseguem dar alguns passos, conseguem abordar algumas dessas coisas, principalmente a tortura do Rio, e, mesmo reconhecendo na voz e no olhar da ruiva o arrependimento que ela sente, Raquel ainda não consegue encontrar uma razão lógica para as ações da inspetora.

Porque não há desculpas para as loucuras – e isso é um eufemismo – que Alicia havia cometido nos últimos meses e ela sabe disso melhor do que ninguém. Ela poderia tentar colocar a culpa em seus hormônios, em seu luto ou ainda usar a desculpa de que estava apenas cumprindo ordens, mas, no final das contas, ela sabe que a escolha havia sido dela, única e exclusivamente dela. Então, ela reconhece que precisa lidar com as consequências dessa escolha.

Mas a conversa sai do controle assustadoramente rápido demais no instante em que o assunto muda para Nairóbi e até mesmo para Raquel, porque Alicia conhece a ex-inspetora bem demais para saber que ela está controlando suas palavras e sua raiva, ou pelo menos tentando.

— Você usou uma criança. Uma criança de NOVE ANOS, Alicia! Você levou o filho dela, que ela não via há anos-

— Eu estava fazendo o MEU trabalho!

— O seu trabalho?! — Raquel pergunta sem acreditar. — O seu trabalho não envolve manipular uma pessoa e mandar matá-la na frente do próprio filho!

— Quem matou ela foi o Gandía e eu nem sabia-

— NÃO! Você mandou atirar nela e é tão responsável por sua morte quanto o filho da puta do Gandía!

Ao som dessas acusações, Alicia fica paralisada por alguns segundos, pois ela sabe que a mulher está certa em cada uma de suas palavras. Ela era uma das responsáveis pela morte da Ágata.

No entanto, o que Raquel não é capaz de entender no momento é que bastou olhar para Letícia pela primeira vez para que Alicia fosse consumida por um amor inexplicável, mas também pela real compreensão de seus atos e erros, principalmente aqueles que envolveram a utilização dos filhos tanto de Ágata quanto da ex-inspetora.

Então, sim, ela sabe que a mulher está certa, mas ela não precisa de ninguém jogando esses fatos na sua cara, porque a sua própria filha faz isso a cada segundo.

— Ótimo! Agora você fica calada! — Raquel comenta frustrada com o silêncio.

— O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA?!

— Você usou a Paula, Alicia, a PAULA-

— Sai do quarto!

— Eu jamais faria isso com você! Jamais usaria a sua filha. — Raquel acusa com raiva.

— Eu já disse que estava fazendo o meu trabalho!

De novo essas mesmas palavras.

E é só então que Raquel entende que a ruiva vem usando essa frase como um mantra para tentar justificar suas escolhas erradas, mas seus olhos cheios de lágrimas denunciam que a tática não está funcionando.

Raquel respira fundo, tentando se acalmar, e a chama. — Alicia-

Mas há raiva envolvida e há mágoa também, por outros motivos, e enquanto elas não forem capazes de lidar com esses outros motivos, bem, esses passos nunca serão suficientes.

— Sai do quarto, Raquel, por favor!

— A gente não terminou a nossa conversa-

— Essa conversa acabou aqui! — Ela responde exaltada. — Agora sai porque eu não consigo nem olhar na sua cara direito.

Porque, sim, Alicia sabe que precisa começar a lidar com as consequências de sua escolha. Só não acha que é capaz de começar a fazê-lo agora.

 _Baby steps_ , eles chamam. Um passo de cada vez.

* * *

Eles estão sentados ao ar livre, alguns jantando, outros rindo e conversando enquanto os demais só estão lá fora por falta de algo melhor para fazer.

No entanto, Marsella não pode deixar de observar que Alicia e sua filha não se juntam a eles em nenhuma refeição. Desde quando o restante dos atracadores chegou à mansão, raros são os momentos em que a ruiva deixa o quarto e se não fosse por Marsella e Raquel sempre se preocupando com elas ele fica na dúvida se a inspetora estaria pelo menos se alimentando direito.

O croata está sentado, encarando o fogo que incendeia a fogueira a sua frente, enquanto seus pensamentos viajam longe, mas Raquel não deixa de notar como ele vez ou outra arrisca um olhar em direção ao quarto da ruiva.

— Ela continua olhando escondido para cá. — Raquel se senta ao seu lado.

— O quê? — Ele pergunta confuso.

— Alicia. — A ex-inspetora fala, apontando com o rosto para a janela de Alicia.

Os dois olham em direção ao local apontado e confirmam o que Raquel acaba de falar ao verem Alicia olhando para eles escondida por trás das cortinas. No entanto, a ruiva desaparece da janela assim que percebe que está sendo vista, o que rende uma risada por parte de Raquel.

— Por que você não vai até lá ver se elas precisam de algo?

— Eu?

— Sim. — Raquel encolhe os ombros. — Ela parece gostar de você e, além disso, nós duas tivemos uma discussão mais cedo, então tenho certeza que ela não quer me ver mais por hoje. — Ela sorri.

Marsella retorna o sorriso, levanta-se e desaparece dentro da mansão.

* * *

— Posso entrar? — O croata questiona batendo na porta do quarto.

Não demora muito e ele escuta os passos de Alicia se aproximando.

— Claro, Marsella. — Ela responde, abrindo espaço para que ele entre.

De imediato, ele nota que ela está mais pensativa do que o normal. Sendo um homem de poucas palavras, um de seus pontos fortes é sua capacidade de observação e três dias convivendo com ela praticamente o tempo inteiro lhe permitem fazer tal inferência.

Além disso, outra coisa que ele não pode deixar de perceber é que ela só o chama pelo nome de Marsella quando outras pessoas estão por perto ou quando algo a está incomodando, caso contrário, ela usa o famoso “loirinho”, apelido escolhido inicialmente para debochar dele, mas que rapidamente adquiriu um tom carinhoso.

— Está tudo bem?

— Sim, claro. — Ela responde depressa, mas não o olha.

Ele reconhece a mentira por trás de suas palavras, mas resolve deixá-la passar pelo momento presente e seus olhos se voltam para Letícia, que está começando a ficar agitada.

— Posso?

A ruiva assente.

Então, com uma ternura no olhar que sempre consegue surpreender Alicia, o croata se senta na cama e começa a brincar com a pequena, acariciando seu pequeno rosto com os dedos e fazendo com que ela franza o nariz e o observe atentamente. Mas, assim como no dia em que nasceu, a menina busca a ponta do dedo dele com a boca e ele não pode deixar de rir. — Espertinha.

Um sentimento ainda indecifrável invade o coração de Alicia ao observar a interação dos dois e ela sorri, entendendo que a reação da filha é sinal de fome. Assim que ela se prepara para dar de mamar à pequena, ela percebe que Marsella parece constrangido e faz menção de sair do quarto, mas ela o interrompe.

— Não precisa sair se não quiser. Está tudo bem.

Um silêncio confortável preenche o ambiente e, por alguns minutos, o único som audível é o de Letícia sugando avidamente enquanto geme em aprovação, o que faz os dois rirem.

— Ela é uma comilona. — Ele comenta em tom brincalhão.

— Sim, ela é. — Alicia responde com um sorriso enorme no rosto, seus olhos completamente perdidos nos da filha.

Mais uns minutos se passam até que Alicia quebra o silêncio. — Quem é Sofia?

— O quê? — Ele questiona surpreso e um pouco confuso.

— Eu ouvi quando a Tokio falou sobre ela, como se fosse uma pessoa que você tivesse perdido. Quem é? — Ela pergunta com curiosidade, mas logo se corrige. — Quer dizer, eu não... você não... não precisa me dizer se não quiser.

Ele ri. — É o meu furão.

— O quê?! — Ela se engasga, completamente surpresa. — O furão que enganou a polícia é seu?

— Sim, a Sofia.

— Quem coloca o nome de Sofia em um furão, Marsella? Pelo amor de Deus!

Como já era esperado, ela usa a informação para fazer piadas com o homem e os dois se divertem por algum tempo até que ela se sente finalmente satisfeita com as brincadeiras e com o rosto vermelho do croata.

— Você não entenderia-

— E por que não?

— Você tem algum animal?

— Sim, o Comissário.

Ele solta uma gargalhada alta e balança a cabeça em negação. — Você é impossível.

— O que foi? — Ela franze o cenho sem entender.

— Eu aqui falando sério e você chamando as pessoas de animais.

— Não, o Comissário é o meu gato. De verdade.

— Você tem um gato? — Ele pergunta desconfiado.

— Sim.

— E o nome dele é Comissário?

— Eu já disse que sim.

— E depois você fala da minha Sofia?! — Ele debocha.

— Bem, pareceu um nome adequado na época. — Ela encolhe os ombros.

— Você sabe aonde a Sofia está?

— Por quê? Se eu souber você irá buscá-la?

— Sim.

— É claro que eu sei.

— E o seu gato, aonde ele está?

De repente, o semblante de Alicia muda por completo e o sorriso brincalhão que adornava o rosto da ruiva dá lugar a um olhar triste e pensativo, mas ele sabe conduzir a conversa de um jeito que a acalma e, em questão de poucos minutos, o sorriso já está de volta ao seu rosto.

E assim, entre conversas e risadas, as horas passam sem que eles percebam até o momento em que Alicia tenta esconder um bocejo e ele a pega no flagra, mas não comenta nada. Ao invés disso, ele começa a arrumar seu colchão, mas ela o interrompe no instante em que percebe o que ele está fazendo.

— Você não precisa dormir aqui de novo hoje, loirinho.

— Eu não vou arriscar. — É tudo o que ele responde.

E mesmo odiando se sentir vulnerável, há uma gratidão inexplicável no jeito protetor dele, principalmente em relação a sua filha, por isso ela lhe responde apenas com um sorriso agradecido.

Dessa forma, eles conversam por mais alguns minutos até que ela para de respondê-lo e, como esperado, ele a encontra adormecida quando olha para a cama. Logo em seguida, ele apaga a luz e fecha os olhos com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Alicia acorda assustada com os movimentos em sua cama. Assim que ela abre os olhos, depara-se com a Raquel se aconchegando na outra extremidade da cama e sorrindo para ela com um olhar cansado.

— O que você está fazendo? — Alicia sussurra confusa.

— O Marsella precisou sair cedo e eu vim ficar com vocês duas.

A ruiva se apoia em um de seus braços e olha por cima de Raquel para confirmar que o croata não estava mesmo dormindo ali. De imediato, ela estranha a ausência dele e o fato dele ter saído do quarto sem avisá-la, mas resolve ignorar o assunto e voltar a dormir, pois ainda está exausta. Mas quando ela já está pegando no sono novamente, a voz de Raquel chama sua atenção.

— Você parece mais relaxada. — Ela pergunta desconfiada.

A ruiva suspira fundo antes de responder com tranquilidade. — Sim, não estou mais preocupada com sua bomba-relógio.

— Com a Tokio? E por que não?

— Porque nós já tivemos uma conversinha. — Alicia responde com os olhos ainda fechados.

— O quê?! Alicia!

— Shhhhhh! — A ruiva arregala os olhos e aponta para a bebê que dorme tranquilamente entre as duas mulheres. — Fala baixo!

— O que você fez? — Raquel sussurra preocupada.

— Eu só tive uma conversa bem agradável com ela, agora me deixa dormir mais um pouco, por favor.

— Você é maluca. — Raquel revira os olhos e se aconchega na cama tentando se mexer o mínimo possível para não acordar a Letícia.

— Tanto faz.

* * *

Já é próximo da hora do almoço quando Marsella retorna à mansão. Sem mais demoras, ele vai direto para o quarto da inspetora e a chama. Assim que ela abre a porta, um sorriso enorme invade o rosto do homem.

— Quê?! — Ela franze o cenho confusa.

— Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então? O que vocês acharam? Primeiro, falei que esse seria o penúltimo capítulo, mas precisei dividi-lo em dois, então vocês podem respirar aliviados, vamos ter mais dois capítulos e, dessa vez, prometo que é isso! O próximo já está quase pronto, então comentem muito para poder "desbloquear" o próximo nível ;)
> 
> Brincadeiras a parte, o flashback que algumas de vocês me pediram veio aí, espero que tenham gostado. Além disso, o que vocês acham que é a surpresa do loirinho, ein?
> 
> Nos vemos em breve,  
> Beijos,  
> B.


	7. Adeus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People, estou de volta com mais uma atualização, a penúltima. Sem mais enrolações, vou deixar vocês lerem o capítulo e a gente conversa um pouco lá no final, tudo bem? Espero que gostem :)

Já é próximo da hora do almoço quando Marsella retorna à mansão. Sem mais demoras, ele vai direto para o quarto da inspetora e a chama. Assim que ela abre a porta, um sorriso enorme invade o rosto do homem.

— Quê?! — Ela franze o cenho confusa.

— Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Mas ele está ansioso demais para esperar por alguma reação dela, então ele simplesmente dá um passo para o lado e estica o braço para alcançar algo que ela ainda não consegue ver ou identificar. Até que seus olhos recaem sobre o objeto nas mãos dele e ela reconhece imediatamente a caixa e seu conteúdo: o Comissário.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha enfeita seu rosto e, instintivamente, ela surpreende o croata com um abraço apertado, distribuindo alguns beijos em suas bochechas e sussurrando palavras de agradecimento.

— Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada, Marsella!

No entanto, ela só percebe o que está fazendo quando o nome dele deixa seus lábios e, com os olhos arregalados, ela se afasta assustada. — Desculpe-me, eu não- eu não-

Ao observar sua reação e a vermelhidão que agora enfeita todo seu rosto, o croata simplesmente rompe em risos. Ele tem certeza que poderia ficar ali rindo dela por horas, principalmente considerando que é ela quem costuma fazer as piadas, mas ele resolve tirá-la de sua miséria. — Está tudo bem, Alicia. Agora pega. — Marsella lhe oferece a caixa. — Ele deve estar ansioso para conhecer a Letícia.

— Sim! — Ela responde animada e entra no quarto com a caixa em mãos.

O croata observa em silêncio como a mulher acaricia o gato com um sorriso contente no rosto e como o animal se aproxima de Letícia como se a reconhecesse de algum lugar. Como se para provar seu ponto, o gato se aconchega aos pés da pequena e, em questão de segundos, dorme.

— Eu quero te apresentar alguém. — Marsella fala depois de um tempo e, em seguida, sai do quarto e volta com Sofia nas mãos.

A primeira coisa que Alicia repara é a roupinha vermelha que o animalzinho está vestindo e ela não consegue evitar a careta que toma conta de suas feições, o que arranca uma boa risada do croata.

Mesmo assim, ela estende a mão para que Marsella coloque o animal em seus braços e ele o faz sem hesitar. No próximo segundo, Sofia está cheirando todo o corpo da ruiva, subindo e descendo de suas pernas animadamente e dando voltas em seu corpo. Com o auxílio de Alicia, o furão sobe em seus ombros e brinca entre seus cabelos e pescoço, arrancando risadas involuntárias da mulher.

Por alguns instantes, o homem parece se perder nessa visão. Ele tenta se lembrar de já ter visto uma cena ou um som mais bonito do que o daquela mulher rindo como se não houvesse nenhum outro problema no mundo e a verdade é que não, ele não consegue se lembrar de um som mais bonito.

Mas esses pensamentos são interrompidos quando Sofia pula da cama e começa a correr por todo o quarto, desaparecendo entre as sacolas no chão e reaparecendo segundos depois em outro lugar.

— Ela está mais animada do que o normal hoje. — Ele comenta com um sorriso.

— Ela é muito esperta. — Alicia responde ainda encantada com o animal.

Pouco tempo depois, Sofia reaparece e, com certa dificuldade, sobe na cama novamente. Mas, dessa vez, sua curiosidade não é Alicia e muito menos Letícia, não, sua curiosidade é o bichano que dorme sossegado aos pés do bebê.

Os dois adultos observam atentamente a curiosidade de Sofia vencê-la e, quando eles menos esperam, o furão se joga em cima do gato, literalmente se joga em cima do gato, e este acorda com um pulo, desencadeando risadas tanto de Marsella quanto de Alicia.

— Acabou o sossego, não é, Comissário? — Ela sussurra em tom brincalhão.

Em silêncio, o bichano encara aquele animal estranho por alguns segundos até que ele se levanta de supetão e começa a correr atrás de Sofia, que rapidamente foge e se esconde em uma das sacolas que estão no chão.

Quando o gato está prestes a alcançá-la, Alicia o agarra de uma vez e, enquanto acaricia sua cabeça peluda, comenta com uma risada. — Muito bem, Comissário, você também não gosta desses encapuzados de vermelho, não é? Você aprende rápido.

Marsella, que agora está com Sofia nos braços, apenas balança a cabeça e ri do comentário da mulher.

* * *

Um pouco mais tarde, o croata encontra Lisboa e, assim como ocorrido pela manhã, pede para que ela fique com Alicia por um tempo, informando que ele precisa preparar algumas coisas antes de partir.

Sem fazer questionamentos, ela concorda, pega a chave que o croata lhe oferece e caminha em direção ao quarto da ruiva com o mesmo sorriso que enfeita seu rosto toda vez que ela observa o cuidado que o homem manifesta em relação à Alicia e sua filha.

A primeira coisa que ela nota ao entrar no quarto é que a ruiva está no banheiro com Letícia e, de início, só é possível ouvir a pequena choramingando, mas é quando ela está prestes a bater na porta para ver se a mulher precisa de alguma ajuda que ela nota a voz de Alicia cantarolando uma canção que ela seria capaz de reconhecer apenas com o som de suas batidas.

Em silêncio, ela escuta a mulher por alguns minutos.

_Hija del corazón_

_Deja ya de llorar_

_Junto a ti yo voy a estar y nunca más te han de hacer mal_

_Tus ojitos de luz_

_El llanto no ha de nublar_

_Ven mi amor nadie nos ha de separar_

_[…]_

_Hija mía, mi amor_

_No me importa el sufrir_

_Cómo un sol, tu me das luz y das calor a mi vivir_

_Todo aquel que te hizo a ti llorar_

_Te tendría ahora entre sus brazos._

— Você sabe que o único brinquedo que a Paula fez questão de levar quando fomos embora foi o seu Dumbo? — Raquel a surpreende, fazendo sua presença conhecida. — Ela é louca por ele até hoje — Ela fala com um sorriso pequeno, triste até, e respira fundo antes de continuar. — e ela ainda me pergunta sobre a _tia_ _Ali_.

— Co- como? — A ruiva gagueja confusa. — Como você sabe que fui eu que dei o Dumbo para ela?

— Era óbvio, Alicia. Esse filme era um negócio de vocês duas. — Ela revira os olhos como se estivesse falando algo óbvio e, de fato, para ela era. — Quando a Paula chegou em casa dizendo que uma amiga que deu o presente para ela, eu soube imediatamente que tinha sido você.

Com um sorriso melancólico, a ruiva recorda com carinho o aniversário de seis anos da pequena. Ela havia ido até a escola de Paula para presenteá-la com um bichinho de pelúcia do Dumbo, filme favorito da menina por completa influência de Alicia. Naquele dia, elas brincaram e conversaram por alguns minutos, mas não o suficiente para matar as saudades que sentiam desde a briga que ela e Raquel tiveram meses atrás. Ao final, a ruiva pediu para que a criança não comentasse sobre aquele encontro com seus pais e, unindo seu dedo mindinho com o da Alicia, Paula prometeu que aquele seria um segredo só delas e a garotinha cumpriu com sua promessa.

_— Te amo, tia Ali!_

_— Também te amo muito, muñeca, muito, muito, muito._

Ela não consegue evitar as lembranças que invadem a sua mente como se tudo aquilo tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior. Os abraços apertados e as últimas palavras compartilhadas entre as duas aparecem em sua memória de forma tão nítida que, por alguns segundos, ela se perde em meio a essas recordações.

E basta um olhar em direção à Alicia para Raquel saber que a mente da ruiva está perdida em outro lugar e, certamente, em outro tempo, por isso ela tenta resgatar a atenção da inspetora fazendo um comentário. — Nós vamos embora pela manhã.

De imediato, Alicia a olha com expectativa e até mesmo receio. Ela termina de banhar a Letícia e a envolve em uma toalha, abraçando-a com mais força sem ao menos perceber. — Para onde vocês vão nos mandar?

— Vocês duas vêm conosco.

— O quê?!

— Alicia, pensa bem, é o melhor-

— Não! — Ela responde depressa, balançando a cabeça em negação. — Eu não vou para lugar nenhum com vocês.

— É tão ruim assim para você ter que suportar a minha presença?!

E é o tom na voz de Raquel que faz Alicia retroceder por alguns instantes. Ela reconhece aquele tom muito bem e o olhar da loira não esconde o que ela sente. _Rejeição_. Sentimento esse que a ruiva conhecia perfeitamente e que nem de longe se aplicava a essa situação.

— Não, não é isso- é só que- é só que eu-

— Escuta, você vai precisar de ajuda com a Letícia e eu estou aqui, eu quero estar aqui para vocês duas, entende? Além disso, a Paula vai adorar ver a tia Ali e vai amar conhecer a Letícia.

— Mas-

— Eu não quero te perder de novo. — Raquel sussurra, interrompendo a ruiva.

— De novo por causa de um homem.

— Esse é diferente.

— Eu sei. — Alicia revira os olhos frustrada, porque lhe dói ter que admitir isso, que um de seus maiores inimigos, senão o maior, talvez - e que fique bem claro que o termo utilizado é _talvez_ \- seja um homem decente. Pelo menos ele o foi quando ela mais precisou de ajuda e o bebê em seus braços seria uma lembrança constante disso.

— E então?

— Tudo bem, mas só por algumas semanas. — Ela responde e faz questão de enfatizar suas próximas palavras. — E eu não vou prometer que o Sérgio e eu não vamos brigar o tempo inteiro.

— Eu não esperava menos de você, Alicia.

Com os olhos cerrados, a ruiva busca algum sinal de malícia nas palavras de Raquel, mas não encontra nada além de um sorriso brincalhão.

— Outra coisa-

— Outra coisa?! — Alicia resmunga ao som dessas palavras. — O que é dessa vez?

— O Marsella.

— O que tem ele?

— Alicia, — Raquel respira profundamente. — você sabe.

— Sei do quê? Do que você está falando?

— Ele gosta de você. — Ela deixa escapar de uma vez, como se estivesse arrancando um band-aid.

— Deixa eu te interromper bem aí. Isso não tem nada a ver com a sua vida.

— Não, não tem. Mas tem a ver com a sua e eu só quero te ver bem.

— Raquel-

— Olha, eu não estou falando para você ficar com ele nem nada disso, eu só estou dizendo que ele gosta de você e que todo mundo aqui consegue perceber isso. A Tokio não levou nem cinco minutos para perceber! O Sérgio me contou tudo, ele me falou sobre como o Marsella te ajudou no esconderijo... e eu vejo como você fica quando ele está por perto-

— Como eu fico?! Você está maluca!

— Alicia. — Ela tenta acalmá-la.

— Eu não posso. — Sem encarar os olhos da loira, Alicia fala baixinho, quase inaudível.

— O quê?

— Eu não posso, Raquel, eu sinto muito, mas eu não- é muito cedo- ele não-

— O Germán?

Ao som desse nome, os olhos da ruiva se enchem de lágrimas involuntariamente. Ela sente falta dele. Ela sente falta dos abraços, dos beijos, da sua voz, do seu cheiro, de tudo. E por mais que Letícia seja um pedacinho de seu marido, ela sente falta dele por completo.

No entanto, ela também não pode mentir, não para si mesma. Ela reconhece as batidas aceleradas de seu coração ao ver o croata se aproximando, reconhece as borboletas que dançam em seu estômago quando ele fica vermelho com alguma brincadeira que ela faz ou quando ele erra alguma palavra ou ainda quando ele se preocupa com ela e, principalmente, com a Letícia. Todos esses pequenos detalhes aquecem seu coração de uma forma semelhante ao que Germán a fazia sentir e isso a assusta, a deixa apavorada, na verdade.

Porque Germán é insubstituível. E ela sabe que não pode fazer isso com ele. Não pode esquecê-lo, não pode preencher o espaço em seu coração que é só dele – e que sempre será.

— Vem aqui. — Raquel sussurra ao perceber as lágrimas que molham o rosto da ruiva e a envolve em um abraço apertado, pois esta é a primeira vez que Alicia se permite chorar a morte de Germán em frente a alguém.

E, sim, uma vez que as lágrimas começam a brotar dos olhos de Alicia, não há como pará-las, e, por longos minutos, os ombros de Raquel se tornam seu único refúgio. Porque naquele momento não há outras pessoas por perto, não há necessidade de ser forte e nem de parecer impenetrável. Não. Ali com ela só estava a Raquel, a mesma Raquel que ela conhecia há décadas e que, apesar de tudo, ela sabia que poderia confiar, sempre.

Então, como já havia acontecido outras vezes, sua memória lhe leva de volta para um momento específico ocorrido alguns dias antes da morte de Germán e, sem pedir licença, as palavras de seu marido invadem sua mente.

_“Você pode chorar, não há problema em chorar, Alicia, isso não te faz menos forte. Grite se for preciso, quebre coisas se você sentir necessidade, não negue o que você estiver sentindo, não se esconda.”_

E assim ela o faz.

Durante aqueles poucos minutos, ela não se esconde, muito pelo contrário, ela se deixar levar pelo fato de que tem alguém ali com ela, alguém não para consolá-la, porque a dor que ela sente não é possível consolar, mas alguém que simplesmente está lá _para_ ela.

— Eu sinto tanta falta dele. — Ela sussurra entre soluços.

— Eu sei.

— Dói tanto.

— Eu sei, Ali. Mas eu te prometo que essa dor vai diminuir. Pode demorar o tempo que for, ela vai diminuir e você vai ficar com a lembrança maravilhosa do homem que ele foi, das coisas boas que vocês viveram juntos e, principalmente, do maior presente que ele te deu, a Letícia. Isso nem o tempo poderá apagar, Ali.

E, assim, em silêncio, Raquel continua abraçando-a, deixando a ruiva chorar em seus braços pelo tempo que julga necessário. Por diversas vezes, ela pensa em perguntar mais coisas, perguntar se Alicia quer conversar sobre a morte de Germán ou sobre qualquer outro assunto, mas ela se contém a tempo. Porque ela reconhece que aquele não é o momento para tal e ela sabe que quando este chegar, bem, ela estará lá para ela – em cada passo desse processo.

E como dito antes, há um longo caminho para reconstruir a relação dessas duas mulheres, mas ao mesmo tempo não há dúvidas de que aos poucos as coisas vão se acertando. Porque uma amizade verdadeira é capaz de superar qualquer obstáculo.

* * *

— Ei. Tenho uma surpresa para vocês duas. — O croata aparece no quarto de supetão.

— Outra?! — Alicia pergunta desconfiada. — Você está parecendo um mágico com sua caixa de surpresas, loirinho. O que vem agora? Um coelho?!

Ignorando a brincadeira, ele revira os olhos e estende a mão em direção a mulher com um sorriso tímido. — Vamos.

No entanto, ela não faz nenhum movimento para aceitar seu pedido. Ao invés disso, ela olha por trás dele, observando o corredor que aparentemente está vazio, e, de imediato, ele percebe o que está acontecendo. Ela está receosa.

— Eles estão todos lá fora. — Ele tenta tranquilizá-la. — Vamos.

— Para onde?

— Se eu te falar não é uma surpresa. — Marsella encolhe os ombros, debochando dela com um sorriso no rosto, e ela revira os olhos em resposta.

— Mas a Letícia acabou de dormir.

— Nós a levamos na cadeirinha. — Ele sugere animado e, antes mesmo que a ruiva possa tentar contestá-lo, busca o objeto que havia comprado para a pequena e o segura próximo à cama.

Relutante, Alicia pega a filha nos braços com todo o cuidado para não acordá-la, acomoda a criança na cadeirinha e começa a seguir o croata, que faz seu trajeto pelos fundos da mansão.

Eles caminham em silêncio por um campo aberto até se aproximarem de uma vegetação mais fechada, onde grandes árvores se encontram cada vez mais e mais próximas umas das outras, limitando de forma característica a iluminação do local.

— Para onde estamos indo?

— Já disse que é uma surpresa, inspetora.

Mais alguns minutos de caminhada se passam quando ela começa a escutar o que parece ser o som de água corrente, como um rio ou um riacho seguindo seu curso natural. Em pouco tempo, a trilha que eles seguem se torna ainda mais fechada e logo eles se deparam com o tronco de uma árvore interrompendo o caminho.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Marsella oferece uma mão para que Alicia lhe entregue a cadeirinha de Letícia, o que ela faz sem hesitar, e, com a outra, ajuda a ruiva a atravessar o obstáculo.

— Aonde estamos?

— Quase lá.

A verdade é que ela está cada vez mais e mais impaciente com todo esse suspense, mas seus olhos e mente estão tão concentrados em não cair ou tropeçar em algum ramo ou pedra pelo chão que ela não percebe a mudança repentina de cenário até o momento em que ela se choca contra o corpo de Marsella.

Só então seus olhos observam o espetáculo a sua frente e, de repente, todas as palavras e questionamentos desaparecem de sua mente e ela fica paralisada admirando a paisagem que mais parece ter saído de um desenho tamanha a perfeição.

Diante dela há uma enorme clareira localizada às margens de um riacho cujas águas, mesmo de longe, mostram-se nitidamente límpidas. Já a luminosidade, perdida minutos atrás devido à vegetação fechada, reaparece trazendo consigo um pouco do calor tão necessário e reconfortante nessa época do ano.

No entanto, o que se destaca em meio a toda essa beleza natural, na verdade, é a toalha xadrez vermelha estendida na grama e a cesta de palha sobre ela. Sim, Marsella havia preparado um piquenique para elas. Um piquenique verdadeiramente clichê.

Mas, clichê ou não, os olhos da ruiva brilham com o turbilhão de emoções que toma conta de seu coração ante a delicadeza do gesto dele e, em silêncio, ele a observa por alguns segundos antes de interromper seus pensamentos.

— O que você achou?

É aí que ela parece se dar conta de que ainda não havia emitido nenhum som e nem feito nenhum movimento, pelo contrário, ela estava lá imóvel tal qual uma adolescente boba e, o mais importante, totalmente alheia ao fato de que eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas até ele começar a puxá-la, conduzindo-a até o local preparado por ele.

Com bastante cuidado, Marsella coloca a cadeirinha de Letícia ao lado deles e os dois adultos se sentam enquanto o croata começa a retirar as coisas de dentro da cesta: frutas, sucos, queijos, pães... um verdadeiro banquete ao pôr do sol.

E, assim, sentados um de frente para o outro, eles lancham entre brincadeiras e sorrisos, aproveitando os momentos de tranquilidade que por tantos minutos mais parecem a verdadeira definição de _carpe diem_.

Bem, até o instante em que Alicia se suja com um dos molhos preparados pelo croata e, inconscientemente, este se aproxima dela para limpar seu queixo com os dedos. E é aí que, não pela primeira vez, eles se perdem no olhar do outro por tempo suficiente para fazê-los sentirem coisas. Sim, coisas, porque talvez descrever tais sentimentos não seja de tudo o mais difícil, mas nomeá-los certamente é confuso.

_Tum-tum. Tum-tum._

De novo as batidas aceleradas. De novo as borboletas em seu estômago. Mas o ritmo veloz e as borboletas brincalhonas são o suficiente para trazer Alicia de volta à realidade de que ela não pode fazer isso com Marsella. Não pode dar a ele falsas esperanças de algo que ela simplesmente não pode oferecer, não ainda.

— Marsella. — Ela sussurra e, de imediato, ele sabe que algo não está certo, então ele apenas a olha em silêncio, esperando com expectativa pelas suas próximas palavras. — O que estamos fazendo?

— Um piquenique. — Ele encolhe os ombros e responde com toda a seriedade do mundo, não entendendo muito bem a pergunta da ruiva.

Sua primeira reação é rir e assim ela o faz, ganhando um olhar confuso do croata, mas logo o sorriso no rosto dá lugar a um semblante triste e seu coração se aperta dentro de seu peito.

— Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. — Ela sussurra sem perder seus olhos de vista. — Queria ter te conhecido em outro momento.

— Ei, está tudo bem.

— Nós não podemos- eu não posso- não ainda-

E é só quando Marsella se aproxima um pouco mais dela e enxuga suas lágrimas que ela percebe que estava chorando. _Malditos hormônios, certo?_

— Está tudo bem, Alicia. Não precisamos falar sobre isso. — Ele tenta assegurá-la e até mesmo confortá-la com um sorriso contido, mas a verdade é que seu próprio coração também parecia sufocado. — Vamos só aproveitar o momento, tá bom?

Ele termina de enxugar as lágrimas dela com uma de suas mãos e faz menção de removê-la, mas é impedido por Alicia, que entrelaça seus dedos com os dele e fecha os olhos, perdendo-se momentaneamente nessa sensação, antes de sussurrar. — Eu sinto muito.

E, mais uma vez, ele tenta assegurá-la apesar de seus próprios sentimentos. — Está tudo bem.

Pouco tempo depois, o sol começa a se pôr e eles decidem voltar para a casa antes de anoitecer, ambos completamente conscientes de que aquele havia sido um de seus últimos momentos juntos, mas igualmente gratos pela oportunidade de poderem aproveitar tal momento.

* * *

Naquela noite, Alicia não consegue dormir. A ansiedade devido aos acontecimentos do próximo dia com certeza era um dos motivos de sua insônia, mas havia algo mais tirando seu sono, um incômodo que ela não conseguia identificar.

Frustrada, ela levanta seu tronco, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, e tenta enxergar, em meio à escuridão, o homem que dormia no colchão ao chão.

— Marsella? — Ela sussurra. — Você está acordado?

Mas ele não responde e logo ela se dá conta de que ele está roncando suavemente. Ela suspira impacientemente e se deita mais uma vez esperando ser consumida pelo cansaço, o que só acontece quando os raios solares já estão começando a iluminar o quarto.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os atracadores se dividem em grupos e deixam a mansão em veículos separados. Alicia e Letícia vão no carro junto com Sérgio e Raquel até um porto onde, minutos depois, os outros começam a chegar.

Diferentemente do primeiro assalto, há vários barcos à espera deles e, só então, a ruiva descobre que aquele é o ponto onde todos eles se separam e ela não pode deixar de olhar para Marsella com o coração aflito.

Em silêncio, ela observa de longe como todos os atracadores se despedem calorosamente uns dos outros, com beijos e abraços apertados, principalmente de Sérgio, e depois começam a entrar em suas respectivas embarcações.

Alguns deles acenam para ela à distância, como Estocolmo e até mesmo Palermo, outros fazem questão de encará-la uma última vez, como é o caso de Tokio, obviamente, enquanto os demais simplesmente ignoram sua presença por completo, da mesma maneira como fizeram nos dias anteriores.

E, assim, os minutos se passam e quando eles se dão conta, percebem que todos os barcos já foram embora, todos exceto dois: o que levaria o croata e o que levaria o professor.

Sem se mover de onde está desde que chegara ao local, ela contempla a cena do Marsella se despedindo do Professor com um abraço forte e, em seguida, o mesmo acontece com Raquel, que sussurra algo no ouvido do croata, recebendo um aceno e um sorriso dele em troca.

Só então seus olhares se encontram novamente e a respiração acelerada não esconde o nervosismo que ambos sentem, principalmente Alicia. O homem se aproxima dela e se agacha em frente à cadeirinha de Letícia, que está acordada, observando o mundo ao seu redor com os olhos atentos e curiosos.

— Eu vou sentir sua falta, _muñequita_. — Ele sorri para ela carinhosamente e não consegue se conter antes de passar seus dedos pelo rosto da menina, fazendo Letícia franzir o narizinho e os dois adultos rirem diante da reação já característica da pequena. — Posso? — Ele pede permissão à Alicia, acenando em direção à recém-nascida.

— É claro.

O homem, então, pega Letícia no colo e a envolve em um abraço. Ela, de tão pequena que é, quase desaparece em seus braços. — Não cresça tão rápido, _pequeña_ , e cuide da sua mamãe, por favor.

Em seguida, ele a coloca de volta em sua cadeirinha e é nesse momento que Raquel se aproxima e, com os olhos, pede autorização à Alicia para levar a menina para dentro do barco.

Assim que Raquel se afasta, Marsella volta seu olhar para Alicia. — Bem, eu acho que é isso.

E, mais uma vez, ela sente seu coração apertar dentro do peito e a verdade é que ela ainda não consegue entender como seu corpo é capaz de lhe trair desse jeito. Sim, trair! Porque diante dela estava um homem que ela supostamente deveria odiar e, ainda assim, cá estava ela com receio e até mesmo medo de deixá-lo partir, muito embora ela só tenha ficado a par de sua existência há – o quê? – uma semana?

Além do mais, Alicia definitivamente não era esse tipo de mulher, não era o tipo de se apegar fácil e nem de sentir coisas assim tão rápido e o Germán foi a maior prova disso, _coitado!_ Só ele e Raquel poderiam saber o quão difícil foi para ele conquistá-la e quanto tempo isso levou para acontecer. Então, _o que estava acontecendo com ela?_ Certamente a culpa era dos hormônios ou, melhor ainda, de sua própria filha, que talvez tenha conseguido amolecer seu coração de pedra, quem sabe? De qualquer forma, alguma explicação tinha que existir.

Mas explicações à parte, ela decide postergar suas investigações para um momento mais oportuno e deixar sua razão de lado só por um pouquinho de tempo. Assim, ela sorri para ele e o surpreende entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele. — Obrigada, Marsella, por tudo.

E, então, ela o abraça.

— Eu vou sentir falta de fazer piadas com você, loirinho.

— E eu vou sentir falta de vocês duas. — É tudo o que ele consegue responder, pois no momento parece que há um nó se formando em sua garganta.

Eles se afastam lentamente e quando Alicia começa a se virar em direção à embarcação aonde Raquel e Sérgio estão esperando, o homem a puxa suavemente, retira um pedaço de papel do bolso e lhe entrega.

— Aqui.

— O que é isso? — Ela questiona já abrindo o papel, mas ele a impede a tempo.

— Não, não abra agora! Abra quando vocês chegarem ao seu destino.

Ela sorri para ele. — Outra surpresa, loirinho?

— Não, inspetora. Não é nenhuma surpresa.

Antes que Alicia possa retrucar com alguma brincadeira, a voz do professor é ouvida ao longe. — Temos que ir.

— Sim, claro, Professor. — Marsella responde.

— Adeus, Marsella.

— Adeus, Alicia.

Ao som dessas palavras, eles se afastam e os dois seguem caminhos opostos até suas próprias embarcações. Raquel recebe Alicia com um sorriso no rosto que, sinceramente, não alcança seus olhos e o mesmo acontece com Alicia, que se limita apenas a pegar Letícia nos braços e se deixar observar o horizonte, perdida em pensamentos.

A viagem é longa e cansativa, principalmente com uma recém-nascida a bordo, e logo ela descobre que o barco, na verdade, era apenas o primeiro meio de transporte da fuga deles e somente alguns dias depois eles finalmente chegam ao seu destino.

Assim que Alicia se instala na nova casa, a primeira coisa que ela faz é pegar o pequeno pedaço de papel que Marsella havia lhe entregado e abri-lo. Nele haviam apenas quatro coisas escritas: um nome, uma coordenada geográfica, um número de telefone e uma frase.

_“Te espero o tempo que for necessário.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, o que vocês acharam? Teoricamente, esse é o fim dessa aventura maravilhosa, no entanto, nós já havíamos combinado que haveria um epílogo e "una promesa es una promesa". Sendo assim, não chorem e nem se desesperem – até parece, né? – AINDA.  
> Agora, vamos conversar aqui rapidinho? É importante pra mim. Gostaria de explicar as atitudes da Alicia nessa fanfiction como um todo, pois sei que muitas vezes elas parecem "fora do personagem", mas vamos lá.  
> Primeiramente, acho que precisamos lembrar que a Alicia que a gente conhece no seriado é só a ponta do iceberg. Não temos informações de seu passado e nem de como ela é como Alicia Sierra – a mulher, a amiga, a filha, o ser humano – ou seja, quem ela é fora de seu papel como Inspetora da Polícia. Sendo assim, nós criamos um estereótipo para ela baseado no mínimo de informações que o seriado nos deu até agora e foi pensando em trazer um background para a história dela que eu que escrevi "Promessas Quebradas".  
> Além disso, não podemos esquecer também que essa mulher está passando por um momento completamente atípico, então acho que ela tem autorização não só para sentir coisas diferentes, mas também para agir de forma diferente, não? Estamos falando de uma mulher perdida em meio ao seu processo de luto, com um bebê recém-nascido (o que por si só já envolve uma quantidade absurda de hormônios), aparentemente sozinha, e que, para piorar tudo, acabou de ter sua vida virada de cabeça para baixo mais uma vez por conta do assalto ao Banco da Espanha (e não estou discutindo aqui a responsabilidade de suas ações, pois acho que isso já ficou mais do que claro ao longo dessa fanfiction). Ela acabou de perder o restinho da estabilidade que havia sobrado em sua vida, então, sinceramente, suas atitudes podem ser qualquer coisa, menos “pré-estabelecidas”.  
> Esse textão todo só para justificar o quão “meloso” foi esse capítulo. Tsc-tsc. Preciso voltar a escrever meus dramas 😊 haha  
> Enfim, é isso. Eu estava muito receosa para postar essa atualização devido aos motivos explicados acima, mas não consegui conduzir a história de outra maneira e a verdade é que eu não gostaria de ter conduzido a história de outra forma.  
> Não esqueça de deixar seu comentário e de favoritar a história.  
> Beijos,  
> B.


	8. Epílogo - Momentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, amores, this is the end! Eu posto esse capítulo hoje com o coração explodindo de amores pelo 1k de visualizações que essa história alcançou. Obrigada a todos vocês! Sem mais demoras, vou deixá-los com a leitura do capítulo e nos vemos lá no final, ok? *chorando escondida*

A vida é feita de momentos.

Bons, ruins, alegres, tristes... enfim, momentos.

E todos sabemos que as situações que mais gostamos de lembrar são as divertidas, as engraçadas, aquelas que ficam gravadas em nossa memória e que trazem um sorriso ao nosso rosto, e para Alicia Sierra tal premissa não poderia ser diferente.

Por isso, ela recorda com carinho os momentos vividos ao lado dessa família que ela já considera como sua. “Só por algumas semanas” havia sido o combinado inicial, no entanto, essas semanas se transformaram em meses – 18, precisamente.

Contrariando as expectativas, todos eles haviam se acostumado com a presença das ruivas – mãe e filha – e a verdade é que Alicia também havia se apegado a eles, apesar das brigas mais do que constantes entre ela e Sérgio.

O fato é que esses dois são mais parecidos do que gostariam de admitir e a implicância incessante um com o outro faz eles parecerem dois irmãos birrentos, o que, na maioria das vezes, é engraçado de presenciar. Porque, nas outras, Raquel tem vontade de colocar os dois de castigo como se fossem crianças, literalmente.

Entretanto, independente de todas as discussões, Alicia e Sérgio haviam aprendido a respeitar um ao outro e, até mesmo, a admirar um ao outro, não que eles confirmem tal afirmação casos sejam questionados sobre o assunto.

Isso eles jamais admitiriam, nem sob tortura.

Então, flashs de alguns desses momentos começam a inundar sua mente, como a vez em que ela e o professor haviam discutido por algo que ele havia feito e que, inconscientemente, acabou chateando a Raquel.

_\- Flashback -_

_Sérgio está deitado no sofá enquanto lê um livro tranquilamente._

_Ele está tão concentrado que não percebe Alicia entrando na sala até o instante em que ela arranca o livro de suas mãos e ele, de repente, tem uma visão privilegiada do rosto da ruiva, que aparentemente está furiosa._

_No entanto, ela nem espera ele reagir e, do nada, dá um tapa na testa dele._

_Ele queria gritar com ela, perguntar se ela era doida ou algo do tipo, mas a verdade é que ele está tão chocando que as palavras somem de sua mente e sua única reação é reclamar de dor._

_— Ai!_

_— Idiota! — Ela bate de novo._

_Quando a mulher está prestes a bater pela terceira vez, ele finalmente parece voltar a si e segura a mão dela irritado. — Alicia, você ficou maluca de vez?!_

_— Você é um idiota!_

_— Mas eu não fiz nada!_

_— Vocês fizeram aniversário de namoro – ou seja lá o nome que vocês dão para essa relação de vocês dois – e você não comprou nem um presente para ela?!_

_— Mas ela disse que não se importava com isso. — Ele responde encolhendo os ombros._

_— ¡No me jodas, tío!_ É mais do que ÓBVIO que ela se importa com isso. Toda mulher se importa com essas coisas, Sérgio!

_\- Fim do flashback -_

Ou ainda como ela conseguiu transformar esse mesmo dia em uma noite incrivelmente divertida, pensada exclusivamente para as “meninas” da casa, uma espécie de festa do pijama, só que sem a presença de Raquel.

_\- Flashback -_

_— É a noite das meninas, Raquel. — Alicia fala pela quinta vez seguida._

_— Mas não faz sentido eu não poder participar, Ali! — A morena reclama._

_O que Raquel não entende – e a ruiva faz questão de não informar – é que essa era a oportunidade perfeita para Sérgio aproveitar um tempo a sós com ela e corrigir a merda que havia feito._

_— Meu amor, por que você não aproveita essas horinhas para namorar um pouquinho com o Sérgio, ein? — Mariví sugere com uma piscadinha, percebendo quão chateada a filha parece estar e o fato de que Alicia, definitivamente, não vai expor sua real intenção._

_Raquel apenas revira os olhos e se retira, marchando do quintal com irritação._

_— Agora sim! — Alicia exclama animada. — Vamos começar a melhor noite da vida de vocês, minhas ladies!_

_Então, entre brincadeiras e risadas – muitas risadas –, as quatro se divertem a noite inteira até que Paula começa a bocejar, várias e várias vezes, e elas decidem dar a festa por encerrada, uma vez que Letícia já havia se rendido ao sono horas atrás._

_É por isso que, quando Raquel resolve aparecer e ver como elas estão, o quintal está em completo silêncio. Sorrateiramente, ela se aproxima da barraca montada especialmente para esse “evento” e não se surpreende ao encontrar Alicia, Paula e Letícia dormindo ali, uma jogada por cima da outra._

_Ela sorri diante da cena._

_A ruiva parece exausta e os roncos suaves que vez ou outra deixam seus lábios confirmam sua teoria._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, Raquel ajusta o cobertor sobre elas da melhor forma possível, retira uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Alicia e deposita um beijo em sua testa, sussurrando as seguintes palavras. — Obrigada, Ali._

_\- Fim do flashback -_

Ah, são tantas as memórias.

Ela se lembra com um sorriso travesso da vez em que acabou lutando com a amiga – sim, lutando, com luvas de box e tudo o mais – devido a uma aposta idiota que as duas fizeram.

Na verdade, a ideia da aposta havia partido dela mesma, obviamente, uma vez que ela estava mais do que convencida de que ganharia a luta, porque se Alicia Sierra pudesse ser definida em duas palavras, estas seriam “competitiva _”_ e “presunçosa _”_ , sem dúvidas.

O único problema é que duas décadas ainda não parecem ser suficientes para fazê-la entender que suas apostas com Raquel sempre – SEMPRE – tendem a dar errado. E, talvez, esse seja seu grande carma ao final das contas.

_\- Flashback -_

_— Tudo pronto. — Sérgio se coloca entre as duas mulheres e continua. — Agora eu vou citar as regras. Regra número um: não é permitido estrangulamentos._

_Alicia revira os olhos. — Óbvio, nós vamos lutar, não nos matar._

_— Continuando. — Ele pigarreia. — Regra número dois: não é permitido puxões de cabelo, nem dedo no olho-_

_— Tá, tá, tá! — Alicia, sempre tão impaciente, interrompe o homem mais uma vez. — Vamos direto ao que interessa. Você está pronta para perder, Raquel?_

_— Eu que te pergunto, Alicia. — A outra mulher responde com seriedade._

_A ruiva a ignora e se posiciona. — Vamos logo com isso._

_Sérgio simplesmente acena e, antes de autorizar o início da luta, dá um beijinho em Raquel e sussurra em seu ouvido. — Dá uma lição nela, amor._

_— Você está acabada, Alicia!_

_— Só se for nos seus sonhos._

_A luta começa e, por vários minutos, as duas trocam socos e chutes praticamente em vão, uma vez que elas parecem prever os movimentos uma da outra com exatidão._

_Isso é, até que Letícia solta um de seus gritinhos e Alicia abaixa a guarda por uma fração de segundos e isso é tudo o que Raquel precisa para acertar em cheio o queixo da ruiva, que cai no chão desnorteada._

_Ela tenta se levantar algumas vezes, mas seus movimentos são lentos e parecem desorientados. No entanto, assim que Raquel escuta um gemido de dor deixar os lábios da ruiva, o medo toma conta de seu ser._

_— Alicia?! — Ela se aproxima assustada._

_E é bem aí que Raquel comete seu erro._

_No próximo instante, a ruiva a derruba no chão, vira-se depressa e se coloca em cima dela. Quando a morena se dá conta do que está acontecendo, já é tarde demais. Alicia a tem presa firmemente em uma chave de pescoço que a faz bater a mão no chão três vezes, indicando que ela estava desistindo._

_Pelo resto do dia – e das próximas semanas – as discussões giram em torno de Alicia se gabando e Raquel e Sérgio insistindo que a ruiva havia trapaceado._

_\- Fim do flashback -_

Ela não pode deixar de recordar também da ocasião em que ela e Sérgio ficaram completamente chapados. Tudo culpa dela, óbvio.

Durante uma conversa aonde Alicia e Raquel relembravam os tempos de Academia e as loucuras nas quais as duas haviam se metido, Sérgio deixou escapar que nunca havia fumado maconha – o coitado.

Daquele dia em diante, fazer o homem sentir “uma brisa” se tornou o desafio pessoal de Alicia. E ela não sossegou até conseguir.

_\- Flashback -_

_Sérgio está na biblioteca da casa – sim, eles têm uma biblioteca – quando Alicia o surpreende com uma bandeja de cookies recém-tirados do forno._

_— O que é isso?!_

_— Cookies. — Ela encolhe os ombros._

_— Sim, isso eu estou vendo, Alicia. — Ele responde totalmente desconfiado. — O que eu quero saber é o que você está fazendo?_

_— Bem, eu andei pensando-_

_— Hm. — Ele a encara com os olhos cerrados._

_— E acho que já está mais do que na hora de nós tentarmos nos entender. Pela Raquel e pelas meninas também. A Letícia te adora, por mais que eu odeie ter que admitir isso._

_— E você fez cookies como uma oferta de paz ou algo assim?_

_— É claro! Vamos aproveitar que a Raquel saiu e tentar ter uma conversa civilizada._

_Mesmo achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito, ele cede. Pela Raquel e pelas meninas também._

_O único problema é que_ _, apesar de tudo, ele ainda não confia 100% nela – não para esse tipo de coisa. Então, assim que ela vai até a cozinha buscar algo para eles beberem, Sérgio rapidamente troca alguns cookies, que estavam separados em duas porções._

_Receoso, ele espera até ela dar a primeira mordida no biscoito e, assim que ela o faz, ele a segue._

_Horas mais tarde, Raquel chega em casa e, ainda da porta, consegue ouvir as risadas vindas do andar de cima. Ela larga sua bolsa correndo e segue os sons assustada, porque ela reconhece imediatamente a quem aquelas gargalhadas pertencem e não consegue imaginar os dois juntos se não for brigando._

_Assim que ela entra na biblioteca, depara-se com os dois sentados no chão, encostados em uma estante enquanto riem de alguma coisa que Sérgio está mostrando para Alicia em um livro._

_— O que vocês estão fazendo?!_

_— Raquel! Raqueeeeel! — Eles praticamente gritam em uníssono._

_— Você deu maconha para ele, Alicia?!_

_Mas a ruiva não responde nada e os dois caem na gargalhada novamente, encontrando na raiva de Raquel o mais novo motivo de risada._

_— Eu vou matar vocês dois! — A morena ameaça, mas os dois apenas riem de novo, imitando a mulher um para o outro. — Depois que vocês voltarem dessa viagem. — Ela reclama revirando os olhos._

_\- Fim do flashback -_

Outras memórias que a fazem gargalhar alto são, sem dúvida alguma, aquelas que envolviam ela interrompendo algum momento íntimo de Raquel e Sérgio – o que não ocorreu nem uma, nem duas, nem três vezes.

De início, ela ficava extremamente estressada e de mal humor, mas nas últimas vezes em que isso aconteceu, ela fez questão de fazer toda a experiência ser a mais desconfortável possível para o casal, pelo simples prazer de constranger o homem e de irritar a outra mulher.

\- _Flashback_ -

_— Opa! Que momento mais romântico. — Alicia debocha ao entrar no escritório e se deparar com o casal praticamente sem roupas._

_— Alicia?! — Os dois gritam assustados, ambos tentando se cobrir o máximo possível. — Sai daqui!_

_— Ah, não sejam tão caretas. — Ela fala com um sorriso malicioso. — O que vocês acham de um ménage à trois?_

_— Você está louca?! — Sérgio pergunta completamente chocado._

_— Cala a boca, Alicia, e fecha a porra da porta! — Raquel grita._

_Por alguns segundos, Alicia não faz menção de deixar o ambiente e apenas os encara com um sorriso no rosto. Ela não pode perder a oportunidade de dar uma lição no casal, ainda mais que essa não é a primeira vez que ela os encontra em uma situação mais do que comprometedora._

_E é só quando ela se sente completamente satisfeita com a irritação deles – e com o constrangimento quase sufocante de Sérgio – que ela deixa o ambiente, mas não sem antes gritar as seguintes palavras._

_— Da próxima vez, tranca a porta!_

_\- Fim do flashback -_

E, com exceção de seus momentos com Letícia – porque estes seriam para sempre os seus favoritos –, cada lembrança envolvendo um certo croata loiro fazia uma multidão de borboletas dançarem em seu estômago.

Como o fato dela ter escondido o pedaço de papel que Marsella havia lhe entregado por um mês inteiro antes de, finalmente, mostrá-lo à Raquel. Ou, ainda, o fato de ter levado pelo menos outro mês para pegar o telefone e discar o número indicado no papelzinho, após muita – MUITA – insistência da outra mulher.

Ela ri de si mesma ao lembrar como as palavras sumiram de sua mente no instante em que a voz rouca do homem soou do outro lado do telefone e ri ainda mais quando lembra que desligou a ligação na cara dele.

_\- Flashback -_

_Raquel e Alicia estão trancadas no escritório da casa aguardando em silêncio o croata atender a ligação. Bem, a verdade é que a ruiva está aguardando em silêncio enquanto a outra mulher está praticamente caindo em cima dela, tentando escutar alguma coisa._

_— Está chamando? — Raquel questiona ansiosa._

_— Shhh._

_— Atendeu?!_

_— Faz silêncio!_

_— E agora?_

_— Quando ele atender você vai-_

_De repente, Alicia trava. Ela sente seu corpo inteiro estremecer, a boca ficar seca e o ar paralisar em seus pulmões. Ela até tenta esboçar alguma reação, no entanto, a única coisa que ela é capaz de fazer naquele momento é desligar o telefone – na cara dele._

_— O que aconteceu?! Ele atendeu? — Raquel pergunta nervosa, mas a ruiva não fala nada. — Alicia?!_

_— Não posso!_

_— Quê?! Como não pode?_

_— Não posso! Já se passaram dois meses, Raquel, ele nem deve mais se lembrar de mim._

_— Mas que merda você está falando?! É lógico que ele se lembra, idiota! Liga de novo!_

_— Não._

_— Se você não ligar, eu ligo. — A morena ameaça._

_— Você não se atreveria._

_Antes que a ruiva possa reagir, Raquel toma o telefone de suas mãos e aperta o botão de rediscagem._

_— Raquel, me devolve! — Alicia grita enquanto tenta retirar o telefone das mãos da morena, mas esta consegue afastá-la com facilidade._

_— Está chamando._

_— Devolve!!!_

_Raquel simplesmente nega com a cabeça, divertindo-se até demais com a reação da amiga, até que seu semblante muda radicalmente e, dessa vez, é ela que arregala os olhos assustada._

_Sem pensar duas vezes, ela simplesmente joga o telefone nas mãos de Alicia, que não tem outra opção senão responder._

_— Oi._

_\- Fim do flashback -_

E foi assim que os telefonemas entre os dois rapidamente se tornaram um dos momentos mais aguardados do dia – tanto para ele quanto para ela. Infelizmente, as ligações nunca podiam durar muito tempo, não por falta de assunto, mas por precaução.

É por isso que, algumas semanas depois, Alicia recebe uma carta dele e, quando os dois se dão conta, a troca de correspondências já havia se tornado uma rotina – uma que ela até tenta esconder de Raquel por algum tempo, mas a verdade é que ela não consegue.

Ela nunca conseguiu antes e, certamente, não seria agora que o faria.

O que é um problema, porque, por maior que fosse seu medo de Raquel descobrir sobre as cartas, a mera ideia de Sérgio ficar sabendo sobre elas era aterrorizante, pois ela sabia muito bem que sua paz acabaria no instante em que ele o fizesse.

E é exatamente o que acontece.

_\- Flashback -_

_— O que ela está lendo?_

_— Uma carta do Marsella. — Raquel comenta sem pensar duas vezes._

_— Raquel! — A ruiva a repreende, esbugalhando os olhos e negando com a cabeça._

_— Vocês dois trocam cartas?! — Sérgio questiona, subitamente empolgado e – o pior de tudo – curioso._

_— Não. Sim. — As duas mulheres respondem praticamente ao mesmo tempo._

_— Não é da sua conta. — A ruiva completa._

_Então, o homem olha para Alicia com os olhos cerrados, como se estivesse analisando-a, e não pode deixar de notar a vermelhidão repentina que se forma em suas bochechas. De repente, um sorriso malandro invade seu rosto._

_— Alicia, Alicia, — Ele cantarola. — você criticou tanto a Raquel e agora está aí trocando cartinhas de amor com um assaltante?!_

_Ela fica boquiaberta por alguns segundos, completamente sem reação, e esta é uma das primeiras vezes que ele vê a ruiva totalmente sem palavras e vermelha, como se estivesse envergonhada._

_— Cállate ya! — Ela fala exasperada, uma vez que consegue recuperar sua voz, e atira uma almofada na cara dele._

_O casal simplesmente cai na gargalhada._

_— Eu te odeio! — Alicia grita para a outra mulher._

_— Até parece. — Sérgio retruca imediatamente._

_— Vocês são insuportáveis. — Ela bufa e sai da sala com raiva._

_\- Fim do flashback -_

No entanto, apesar de todos esses momentos maravilhosos e divertidos, também houveram momentos difíceis – que não foram poucos.

Os assuntos envolvendo a atuação de Alicia durante o assalto ao Banco da Espanha eram os que mais criavam atrito, principalmente quando a tortura de Aníbal Cortez vinha à tona.

Não é à toa que Raquel e Alicia passavam dias sem se falar após discutirem sobre tal assunto, o que se repetiu várias e várias vezes até o dia em que a ruiva, finalmente, se permitiu falar sobre isso – sem medo de julgamentos.

Houveram gritos, acusações, dedos na cara e lágrimas, muitas lágrimas. Mas elas se acertaram no final das contas, porque a amizade – a verdadeira amizade – é uma das formas mais resilientes do amor.

Entretanto, eram as conversas acerca de Germán que, certamente, preenchiam o topo dessa lista e, por muitos meses, a simples menção desse nome era totalmente problemática.

E, talvez, a maior prova disso tenha ocorrido com o croata.

_\- Flashback -_

_Marsella e Alicia estão no meio de uma ligação, mas, diferente de todas as outras vezes, ela parece distante e até mesmo impaciente._

_Estranhando a atitude da ruiva, ele começa a fazer perguntas sobre Letícia, porque a verdade é que a pequena sempre foi e sempre seria a calmaria em meio à tempestade. E essa tática funciona, por alguns minutos. Até que ele chama a criança de “mi rojita” e ela surta._

_Simples assim._

_Ela surta por conta de um apelido que o homem já havia usado várias e várias vezes anteriormente sem nenhum problema._

_E antes que ele consiga entender o que está acontecendo, ela já está gritando com ele, dizendo que ele não era o pai da Letícia e que, mesmo morto, essa posição era única e exclusivamente de Germán e sempre seria._

_Logo em seguida, ela desliga o telefone na cara dele, sai do escritório com raiva e passa o resto do dia trancada com Letícia em seu quarto, o que é suficiente para fazer Raquel entender que algo estava incomodando a ruiva._

_Por isso, quando a noite chega, Raquel faz seu caminho até o quarto da amiga e a observa em silêncio por alguns segundos. A ruiva está tão distraída brincando com um pequeno objeto em suas mãos que não percebe a presença da outra mulher na porta, não até ser tarde demais para esconder as lágrimas que mancham seu rosto._

_Ela até tenta disfarçar, inventa uma ou duas desculpas diferentes para justificar o choro, mas Raquel a conhece bem demais para comprar suas mentiras. Então, após muita insistência, Alicia acaba contando o que havia acontecido._

_Ela mostra o objeto escondido em suas mãos – sua aliança de casamento – e, finalmente, explica o que aquele dia representa para ela: o aniversário da morte de Germán._

_Há exatamente um ano ela havia perdido o grande amor da sua vida e a verdade é que até hoje ela tenta juntar os cacos do que restou de seu coração._

_E é ali que os pontos se ligam na cabeça de Raquel e ela entende a razão por trás do comportamento irritadiço que a ruiva vinha apresentando nos últimos dias._

_\- Fim do flashback -_

Daquele dia em diante e pelos dois meses seguintes, as ligações – quase que diárias – chegaram ao fim e as cartas deixaram de ser respondidas por ela.

Até que chegou o aniversário de Letícia e, apesar da ruiva não se importar muito com essas banalidades – ou pelo menos é o que ela gosta de fazer parecer –, as coisas mudaram um pouquinho novamente, ainda mais porque não é todo dia que sua única filha comemora o primeiro ano de vida, certo?

Então, da mesma forma como havia ocorrido em todas as outras primeiras vezes da pequena – suas primeiras palavras, o primeiro banho de mar, seus primeiros dentinhos, a primeira noite em claro por conta de uma febre que parecia não querer ceder por nada nesse mundo –, Alicia estava neurótica.

Portanto, a semana que antecedeu a data em questão foi completamente estressante – e isso é um eufemismo –, porque ela queria que tudo estivesse perfeito e, de fato, tudo foi preparado e pensado minunciosamente, por mais que a festa fosse apenas para a família.

Entretanto, a ruiva havia deixado passar um único detalhe importante.

Acredite se quiser, Alicia Sierra nunca tinha parado para pensar que o aniversário da filha era no mesmo dia do fim do assalto ao Banco da Espanha. Ela, simplesmente, nunca tinha conectado os pontos até ligar a televisão e se deparar com vários e vários programas noticiando a conclusão bem sucedida de um dos dois mais famosos assaltos da história da Espanha, quiçá do mundo.

Até mesmo a Netflix havia lançado um documentário em comemoração à data. Sim, a Netflix havia produzido e lançado a porra de um documentário porque os atracadores ficaram mesmo conhecidos como os Robin Hoods da Espanha e – meu Deus! – como ela odiava isso.

Apesar de tudo, ela não pode negar que as memórias desse dia são maravilhosas, mesmo que contraditórias, principalmente quando ela lembra o presente que Sérgio havia feito questão de comprar para a menina – o que merece ser contado em outro momento, com mais calma.

Mas é o pacote que deixam na porta da casa no meio da tarde que realmente chama sua atenção, pois o nome de Letícia está escrito nele com uma caligrafia que ela poderia reconhecer a quilômetros de distância.

A caligrafia de Marsella.

Com o coração acelerado, ela vai até seu quarto, senta na cama com a ruiva mais nova entre suas pernas e observa o pacote por alguns segundos. Então, ela respira fundo, desembrulha o presente e se depara com uma caixinha.

Ao abri-la, uma linda canção de ninar começa a soar pelo ambiente enquanto uma pequena bailarina dança ao ritmo suave da melodia. No entanto, o que se destaca de verdade é o pequeno pedaço de papel enroladinho no fundo da caixa.

Rapidamente, ela alcança o papel e seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas ao ler as seguintes palavras.

_“Esse dia estará para sempre gravado em minha memória como o dia em que voltei a acreditar na magia da vida. Feliz aniversário, pequeña.”_

Quando o dia acaba e todos já estão dormindo, Alicia finalmente vence seus medos interiores e liga para o número que já estava gravado em sua mente.

* * *

A vida é feita de momentos.

Bons, ruins, alegres, tristes... enfim, momentos.

E são todas as memórias aqui narradas – e tantas outras que, certamente, precisariam de outro livro inteiro para serem revividas – que contam a história de Alicia e pavimentam a estrada que a leva até aonde ela se encontra agora: parada na sala de sua casa enquanto encara boquiaberta o homem que não via há um ano e meio.

— Oi. — É tudo o que Marsella é capaz de pronunciar, muito embora seu desejo fosse poder falar as palavras que havia ensaiado incessantemente em sua cabeça durante toda a viagem e até mesmo antes de deixar o local onde viveu pelos últimos meses. No entanto, as tais palavras – ou quaisquer outras, se isso importa – desaparecem de sua mente em um estalar de dedos.

Que ironia, logo ele, um verdadeiro poliglota, sem palavras.

Mas ele pode se considerar um homem de sorte, porque a ruiva se encontra em pior estado. Ela fica tão surpresa com a presença dele que não consegue esboçar nenhuma reação. Então, ela fica ali, completamente paralisada, até Raquel aparecer correndo na sala atrás de uma miniatura de pessoa que entra aos gritos.

— Te peguei! — Ela comenta assim que consegue alcançar a menina, que solta outro grito animada.

E demora alguns segundos para Raquel entender o porquê de a amiga estar imóvel no meio da sala e Sérgio encostado na parede mais distante tentando disfarçar um sorriso, mas assim que ela o faz, um sorriso enorme invade seu rosto e ela corre para dar um abraço apertado no croata, o qual ele retorna sem pensar duas vezes.

— Finalmente você veio! Por que demorou tanto tempo?! — Ela questiona.

Ele apenas coça a cabeça um pouco desconfortável, mas logo seu olhar se volta para a pequena ruiva no colo de Raquel e um sorriso toma conta de suas feições.

— É ela? — Ele pergunta para Alicia, que, só então, parece sair de seu estupor.

— Sim. — Ela se aproxima, pega a criança dos braços da outra mulher e a vira para que ele possa vê-la melhor. — Esse é o Marsella, filha.

— Ela está enorme — Ele comenta com um sorriso ainda maior e todos, exceto ele mesmo, percebem como seus olhos brilham de emoção. — e ainda mais bonita do que eu lembrava.

— Sim. — A ruiva confirma. — Ela está cada dia mais linda-

— E mais espertinha também. — Sérgio a interrompe. — Vem, monstrinho, vamos procurar a _abuela_ e a Paula.

Ao som dessas palavras, a menina praticamente se joga nos braços dele e, junto com Raquel, os três desaparecem pela casa, deixando Marsella e Alicia a sós.

Imediatamente, um silêncio quase desconfortável preenche todo o ambiente e é nesse momento que a ruiva tem a lucidez de reconhecer os sinais que seu corpo estava lhe dando: o coração acelerado, os tremores, as mãos suadas, o frio na barriga.

E tão claro como a luz do dia, todas as sensações e sentimentos que ela não fora capaz de nomear meses atrás durante aquele piquenique fazem total sentido.

Ela está completamente apaixonada por ele.

A única diferença é que, dessa vez, ela está pronta para encarar esse sentimento.

— Eu senti sua falta. — Ele sussurra de repente, tirando-a de seu devaneio.

Ela apenas sorri e, sem pensar duas vezes, o surpreende ao entrelaçar seus dedos com os deles, porque qualquer distância ou ausência de contato entre os dois subitamente parece demais.

— Eu também, loirinho. — Finalmente, ela responde. — Como você está? Preciso dizer que imaginei-

— Eu te amo. — Ele deixa escapar de uma vez e, imediatamente, seus olhos crescem assustados, pois ele se dá conta de que havia falado em voz alta aquelas palavras que estavam entaladas em seu peito há meses.

Completamente ansioso, ele aguarda pela reação dela enquanto observa cada detalhe de seu rosto, mas o fato de ela estar – mais uma vez – paralisada diante dele não ajuda muito com sua ansiedade.

Ele não está acostumado a vê-la assim, sem palavras, pelo contrário, ele estava acostumado a rir de sua língua afiada e das piadas que pareciam estar sempre prontas. Por isso, quando tudo o que ele recebe de volta é o silêncio, ele entende que está sendo rejeitado.

Com o coração apertado, ele mira seus olhos profundamente e decide prosseguir. — Olha, Alicia, eu estou aqui por você. Eu te disse que esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário e eu não menti. Se você ainda não estiver pronta, eu posso esper-

De repente, ela agarra seu rosto e o puxa para um beijo, interrompendo sua fala e, certamente, seus pensamentos.

É por isso que, de início, ele não reage. Ela, por sua vez, falha miseravelmente na tentativa de não rir ao perceber a surpresa estampada nas feições do croata, mas é só uma questão de segundos até ele entender o que está acontecendo.

Então, no momento em que isso ocorre, ele a envolve em seus braços e a puxa ainda mais para perto, praticamente colando seus corpos e, em seguida, suas bocas.

E, assim como o ímã e o metal se atraem, eles se perdem nos lábios um do outro completamente atraídos pelas novas sensações e sentimentos que transbordam através do contato e, por instantes, é como se eles dependessem dessa conexão para respirar.

Mas é tudo uma questão de física, não é? Ou seria química?

É incrível como um simples beijo pode vir carregado de tantas promessas e expectativas. É de tirar o fôlego a quantidade de perguntas que esse simples contato pode levantar, mas como é bonito saber que ele também responde cada um dos questionamentos que surgem.

E é loucura tentar compreender o misto de emoções que percorre o corpo deles nesse momento, porque ao mesmo tempo em que tudo isso é novo para os dois, tudo parece tão certo e tão perfeito que eles têm a impressão de que foram feitos um para o outro.

E talvez eles tenham sido mesmo, quem sabe?

Talvez a sensação gostosa de borboletas no estômago que os fazem sentir como dois adolescentes apaixonados ou os corações derretendo de amor e os lábios encaixados como peças de quebra-cabeça possam confirmar isso.

— Eu também te amo, loirinho. — Ela sussurra no instante em que eles quebram o contato, sua respiração ainda ofegante, mas ele mal espera ela terminar de falar e a puxa novamente para outro beijo, porque a verdade é que ele esperou tempo demais para poder fazer isso e agora que ele tinha a oportunidade, não iria desperdiçá-la nem por um segundo.

E, por um tempo que eles jamais seriam capazes de estimar ao certo, eles ficam ali, simplesmente trocando carícias, selinhos e beijos apaixonados até que escutam Letícia soltar um de seus gritinhos por trás da porta e Alicia entende imediatamente o que está acontecendo.

Ela revira os olhos, repreendendo-se por não ter pensado nisso antes, mas era óbvio que Raquel e Sérgio estavam ouvindo – e vendo – tudo escondidos. Por isso, ela agarra a mão do croata e o puxa para fora da casa. — Vamos.

— Para onde?

— Para longe desses dois INTROMETIDOS! — Ela responde, fazendo questão de gritar a última palavra alto o suficiente para que Raquel e Sérgio possam ouvi-la. E, para confirmar suas suspeitas, ela escuta os dois sussurrando algo e rindo baixinho por trás da porta antes de sair da casa.

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, Raquel desce as escadas da casa e se depara com Sérgio olhando alguma coisa pela janela. Em silêncio, ela o observa com os olhos cerrados por alguns segundos, pois é notável que ele está se escondendo por trás das cortinas.

— O que você está fazendo?

Ele se assusta ao som da voz da mulher e, desajeitado como sempre, tenta disfarçar o fato de ter lágrimas nos olhos, o que é completamente em vão, já que Raquel o conhece muito bem.

Desconfiada, ela caminha até ele e olha pela janela na tentativa de entender o que ele estava fazendo, mas não se surpreende ao ver Marsella e Alicia na praia, um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas.

De imediato, a visão coloca um sorriso em seu rosto, porque ela conhece Alicia há muitos anos para saber – melhor do que ninguém – o quanto a amiga merece ser feliz. No entanto, antes que sua cabeça possa se perder em meio às inúmeras memórias que invadem sua mente, Sérgio interrompe seus pensamentos.

— Ela vai ficar bem, não é? — Ele pergunta receoso.

Sua primeira reação é sorrir diante da preocupação de Sérgio, porque ele e Alicia eram a verdadeira definição de “gato e rato”. Apesar disso, era mais do que óbvio como ao longo dos últimos meses de convivência esses dois haviam se tornado grandes amigos e praticamente irmãos, daqueles que não paravam de implicar e de brigar um com o outro, mas que no fundo – bem no fundo – se amavam.

— Sim, ela vai ficar bem, _cariño_. — Ela assegura.

E ele respira aliviado, deixando claro o quão superprotetor havia se tornado de Alicia, mesmo que jamais fosse admiti-lo.

* * *

Marsella e Alicia estão de mãos dadas, apreciando em silêncio como as ondas vez ou outra banham a areia sob seus pés e como a brisa do mar atinge em cheio seus corpos, presenteando-os com uma sensação indescritível de calmaria.

No entanto, o silêncio não é nada desconfortável dessa vez, pelo contrário, o silêncio é mais do que bem-vindo, porque ele revela uma cumplicidade e um prazer que palavras não poderiam explicar naquele momento.

Alguns minutos se passam dessa forma, até que Alicia descansa sua cabeça nos ombros do croata e sorri para si mesma, extremamente agradecida por tê-lo ali com ela e ainda admirada – e um pouco assustada – com o fato de seu coração bater mais rápido mesmo depois de um ano e meio.

Por alguns instantes, seus pensamentos viajam longe e ela se pega imaginando o porquê de não o ter procurado antes ou ainda o porquê de não ter lhe dado uma chance mais cedo, mas logo seu lado racional soluciona essas dúvidas.

Porque há um tempo certo para tudo na vida.

E ela precisava desse tempo para se curar e para superar a dor da perda tão repentina de Germán.

No entanto, é óbvio que superar e esquecer são duas coisas completamente diferentes, são dois mundos à parte, porque ela jamais poderia esquecer seu primeiro amor. Jamais poderia substituí-lo, mas agora ele não era mais uma simples lembrança dolorosa, não, agora ele havia se tornado uma lembrança incrível de um dos pedaços mais bonitos de sua vida.

É por isso que um sorriso cheio de esperança enfeita seu rosto novamente, porque a verdade é que ela está ansiosa para desfrutar do que a vida tem a apresentar dali em diante e, principalmente, do que o futuro reserva para ela e seu loirinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso, pessoal, chegamos ao fim dessa aventura. Eu me emocionei bastante escrevendo esse capítulo, ri um bocado e fiquei com um gostinho de quero mais. Espero que vocês tenham curtido essa história pelo menos um pouquinho do tanto que eu adorei escrevê-la.  
> Aproveitando a oportunidade, quero agradecer a todos vocês que me acompanharam, que se emocionaram, que deixaram comentários e que deixaram seus votos. Eu comecei escrevendo as fanfictions da Alicia Sierra para mim mesma, mas elas acabaram sendo para vocês e por vocês. Muito obrigada!  
> Espero que os flashbacks desse capítulo - que não foram poucos - não tenham atrapalhado a sua leitura, mas a ideia era fazer uma continuação dessa fanfiction na forma de uma coleção de oneshots, explorando cada um dos flashbacks aqui mostrados e trazendo vários momentos do futuro desses personagens. Infelizmente, minhas aulas voltaram e não sei mais se isso é possível (e nem se você teriam interesse).  
> Enfim, quero finalizar te pedindo um favor. Se você leu essa história até aqui e gostou, não deixe kudos e seu comentário, nem que seja só para dizer "ei, eu passei por aqui, viu?". Vai ser muito bom ver novos rostinhos.  
> Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada!  
> Beijos, B.


End file.
